


All is Fair in Love

by JuicyJams



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bridgerton Family Feels, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Longing for Someone, Masturbation, Regency, Romance, Super Sappy Moments, The Bridgertons have more than one brain cell between them, Unrequited Love, We Will Earn that E Rating JUST YOU WAIT, based on the show, no beta we die like men, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyJams/pseuds/JuicyJams
Summary: It was only supposed to be a ruse, but it turned into so much morexxxA Season 1 Rewrite where the only things standing between our two lovers is an overprotective older brother and a mutual fear of the unknown.Not to mention, healthier communication, more witty banter, fluffy moments, sibling antics and smut.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 502
Kudos: 575





	1. A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say that I have become obsessed with this show and it has reawakened my love for classical covers of pop music. But I was sad to find that not many fics have been made for the fandom yet, so I decided to dust off my keyboard and get to writing again.
> 
> Please note that plenty of the dialogue used in this story will be directly taken or inspired by the Netflix show, so if you see a line that sounds familiar that's where it's from.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumping into Fate, quite literally.

_The Season’s Opening Ball at Danbury House is a most highly sought-after invitation, indeed, for every darling debutante from Park Lane to Regent Street will be on display._

_Titled, chaste, and innocent, this is what they have been raised and trained for since birth. Tonight, we shall discover which young ladies might succeed at securing a match, thereby avoiding the dreadful, dismal condition known as “The Spinster”._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, April 6, 1813)_

* * *

Daphne Bridgerton sighed as she stood next to her eldest brother, Anthony, with nerves circling in her stomach. They had already taken a turn about the ballroom where he deemed every man ineligible for her hand and none had dared approached them after his quick dismissal of Lord Ambrose upon their entry into the soiree.

Daphne knew if she could not separate from her brother soon, then this night would be lost on her search to find a husband and increase her chances of ending up a spinster. She had to take matters into her own hands. So she took a deep breath and faced her eldest sibling.

“I’m quite parched.” She informed her brother.

Anthony straightened up his coat as he began to move forward. “Then I shall fetch you a glass of lemonade.”

Daphne held her hand out in front of him, stopping him. “No, you have already done so much for me tonight.” She said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. “I shall return in a mere moment.”

When she got the nod of approval, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she made her way over to the refreshment table. She politely nodded at some people as she walked past them before taking a dainty sip of her newly acquired drink. She could feel a few eyes on her as she slowly began to move down the table to look at the other offerings only to have her musings interrupted by a croaking voice saying

“Small glasses.”

She turned and it took all of the strength in her not to frown and groan as she laid eyes on Lord Berbrooke, a man who was just about the last person she wanted to run into that night. Regardless, she curtsied as she greeted him before he continued saying

“Tiny little things, are they not?”

She just felt confused as she tried to catch on to the meaning of his words. “The glasses? I suppose.”

He gave her a rather toothy smile as he went forth. “Then the matter is settled.”

Daphne kept a smile plastered on her face as she said “I’m not entirely sure the matter in which we discuss, my lord.”

The older man took another step towards her. “You’ve always amused me, Miss Bridgerton, ever since I was a schoolboy and you were…”

“All but… five.” She said with a questioning tone in her voice.

But sadly, the Baron saw nothing wrong with his statement as he smiled at her once again and took a large sip of his drink.

Daphne could no longer stand to be there so she looked back in the direction she came, feigning recognition. “My brother, he summons me.” She said, even though for the first time tonight, it had seemed as if she had finally lost him. “Adieu.” She quickly sat her glass back down and started to walk away.

But, sadly it seemed like that wasn’t enough as she heard the older man call for her and she picked up her speed. She had only meant to look back a moment to see how much distance she had put between the two of them before she bumped into something rather firm, that let out a yelp.

She felt hands grabbed her arms to steady both of them as she looked forward again.

“Pardon me.” She breathed out automatically.

“Forgive me.” A husky voice replied.

As Daphne looked up, she couldn’t help as her heart skipped a beat as she looked at the stunning man before her.

* * *

Simon Basset knew that even the smallest appearance at the Danbury Ball would cause a ruckus, so when he finally escaped another circle of young ladies and their matchmaker mothers, he was more than ready to retire for the evening.

Until he, quite literally, bumped into another young lady, who quickly apologized for the intrusion. While Simon was in no mood to entertain any more ladies, this one was different. Surely she was quite breathtaking for one but she also seemed out of breath herself. She was just about flustered as she looked over her shoulder. He couldn’t help but look in the same direction and notice what must have been the cause of her distress. A man who seemed to be twice her senior calling her name and not just any man at that as he recalled.

When your Godmother is Lady Danbury, you will be up to date on all the latest gossip in town. So he knew of Lord Berbrooke and his… desperation for a young wife and the length he could be willing to go to secure one. And it seemed like this young lady was the target of his efforts at the moment.

While Lady Danbury taught him that not every lady is a damsel in distress, he was also taught that if he sees a situation that calls for it, he should intervene and the pleading look she gave him was enough for him to try.

Then he realized he recognized the name the Lord was calling. “Miss Bridgerton, are you? No relation to Anthony Bridgerton is there?” He said as the older man got close enough to be in earshot of the conversation.

The young lady nervously smiled at him. “He is my brother, he is no doubt looking for me.”

“Well, I must insist you take me to him. I have not seen him in quite some time.” The Duke nodded as he moved in the way of Lord Berbrooke and effectively steered the young lady away from him.

“Gladly.” She smiled walking away from the bumbling older man and he followed a step or two behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Miss Bridgerton looked back at him with grateful eyes. “Thank you, sir.”

“It is no problem, Miss Bridgerton.”

“No truly, you have no idea, Mister…I’m sorry, I did not get your name.”

Simon scoffed before looking at her and seeing no apparent deceit in her eyes. Odd. “You truly don’t know who I am?”

“Should I?” She said with no malice in her voice, just slight confusion.

Simon went to answer before he heard “Basset…” coming from where they were walking to. “Basset!” He looked to see his old friend quickly walking towards him.

“Bridgerton!” He said as he held out his hand.

Anthony met his handshake with a large grin on his face. “It has been quite some time. I heard news of your father… Which means you are no longer Basset are you?…” Simon cringed as he tried to find the words to intervene but Anthony had already started to say “Hastings! The Duke of Hastings, now known forevermore.”

“The Duke of Hastings, is it?” The young lady said re-entering the conversation.

Anthony looked over and saw his sister. “Yes, Hastings, this is my sister, Daphne. Daphne, Hastings and I know each from our days at Oxford.”

“Truly?”

“Yes, days we should not soon forget?” Anthony smirked and Simon chuckled at the thought of the trouble the two got into during their schoolboy days.

“Really? I can only imagine how exciting those days could have been with you of all people involved.” Anthony’s sister scoffed, obviously only knowing the scholarly side of her brother, not the wilder side that Simon knew of. 

Simon smirked. “You would be surprised, Miss Bridgerton. Anthony does have a tendency to cause trouble when not at home. He drove our headmaster completely mad with his antics, it is a miracle he graduated with a shred of dignity intact.”

She laughed softly at the thought, but Simon could tell his friend was not so pleased with the interaction. “When you did you two get acquainted?”

“About one minute ago, when your sister was leading me to find you and when I was leading her away from a bumbling baron. Lord Berbrooke was being quite persistent for your sister’s attention.” Simon relayed and a look of anger quickly crossed over his friend’s face and a look of annoyance that over his sister's.

“Was he?” Anthony looked at his younger sister. “Anything I should be concerned about?”

“I’m fine, Anthony, truly.” The young lady insisted but the elder Bridgerton’s look was only replaced with a look of dedication that Simon knew he had on his face when he was ready to leave from somewhere.

“Well, in any case, I believe it is time for us to retire for the evening.”

“But Anthony…”

“Now, Daphne…” The Viscount said sternly with a stiff upper lip.

Simon almost felt bad for the lady as she quietly nodded her head as she went to stand next to her brother.

But it seemed Anthony did not notice as he tried to make light of the situation as he smiled at him. “We must get together properly, Hastings. You should join us at the club sometime.”

“Indeed. Evening, Bridgerton.” He turned towards the young lady. “Miss Bridgerton.”

She gave him a small nod, before grabbing onto her brother’s arm and letting him begin to walk her out of the room. But not before a moment of the two still being in each other’s sight passed.

Their eyes met once more as Anthony led his sister away. Her eyes glancing back over her shoulder finding Simon’s piercing gaze squarely on her. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back before she turned her gaze back towards her brother.

* * *

It was a short moment, but that was all that was needed to plant the seed. What may grow from it is unsure, but it was a sign at the very least, that this would not be their last interaction of the season _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a tease and I'm working on making future chapters longer, but for the most part, I will be cutting off chapters where I see fit.


	2. Remarks and Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Bridgertons' leads to some banter between two characters and a hard revelation for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your positive response to the teaser chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

Anthony Bridgerton was a person who had thrived in the chaos of life, which is to be expected when you have seven younger siblings. But the Bridgerton household had been unusually quiet during this past week. The first two days, there had been a few callers that tried to seek Daphne’s affections, but he promptly turned them all away for one reason or another. None pf them were fit to court Daphne in his eyes. Now, it seemed that all of the eligible suitors in the town had turned their efforts elsewhere. Namely, across the square at the Featheringtons for a Miss Marina Thompson. She had almost every caller in London fighting for her hand.

Well… except for one particular caller.

Nigel Berbrooke had been the only caller to come back to the house frequently. Anthony slightly cringed at the situation because as much as he wanted to keep Berbrooke out of the house, he was the only viable option at this point.

Anthony knew of his family’s objection to such a proposal but the more he looked it to him, the more he found that Berbrooke wasn’t… completely deplorable. He could see that as he looked over papers on the man in his home office as he tried to decide what would be best for Daphne.

Regardless of what occurred during this season, he wanted to make sure that Daphne was well-taken care of and happy. But getting there was not simple.

He was still lost in his musings when he heard a knock on his office door. He looked up as he beckoned the person to enter, who turned out to be Humboldt.

“The Duke of Hastings, my lord.”

Anthony smiled as his old friend walked into the room and Humboldt walked out. He stood from his chair and walked over to him. “Basset. What are you doing here?” He said as he shook his friend’s hand.

“According to Lady Danbury, I had an invitation to dine with your family that I simply could not refuse.” He shifted on his feet. “She accepted it on my behalf.”

Anthony snickered at the sentiment, slightly trying to figure out why the older woman would do such a thing, before gesturing towards his office door. “Very well. Come you must meet the rest of my family.”

As the two men walked up the stairs to the drawing-room where he knew his siblings were gathering, he could hear the sounds of pianoforte and jolly chanting floating from the room. As they entered the room, Anthony could help but chuckle at the sight.

Daphne was sat at the pianoforte, playing a little diddy, while Colin and Eloise sang along to it. In the middle of the room, his other siblings had paired off for a bit of partner dancing. Gregory with Francesca and Benedict with Hyacinth. The two pairs were dancing in quite a silly manner thanks to their height differences.

Regardless, all of them were laughing and having a good time before they ate, something that would be a rare occurrence soon enough with Daphne available to marry and his brothers, starting to show interest in a few of the debutantes this season.

So as much as he hated to interrupt this moment, he cleared his throat, and Daphne, Eloise, and Colin abruptly stopped their musical musings and the others stood still. “Now everyone, act normal,” His siblings couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “We have company. A friend of mine from Oxford, the Duke of Hastings.”

Everyone quickly bowed and curtsied as they all greeted the Duke in somewhat unison.

Simon smiled back at all of them as Anthony and his friend walked closer to his family as he began to speak. “Well Basset, you know Daphne of course.” His sister smiled at the gentleman in response which he saw being returned out of the corner of his eye. “and these are my other siblings, my brothers, Benedict, Colin, and Gregory, and my sisters, Eloise, Francesca, and Hyacinth.”

After introductions were made, Gregory and Hyacinth ran over and launched into about a million questions about the Duke and his estate. Before Anthony could scold them, his mother walked into the room.

“Your Grace, I’m so glad you could find time to join us this evening.” Violet Bridgerton said as she curtsied towards the Duke.

“The pleasure is all mine, Lady Bridgerton.”

Anthony blocked out the rest of the room as he noticed that his mother seemed a bit too giddy at the Duke’s presence.

* * *

Dinner at the Bridgertons was quite different from what Simon was used to. All of them were sat at one table, enjoying one another’s company and engaged in a rather lively debate about Lady Whistledown’s identity. As the Viscountess stated, it might be unfashionable but it does work for the family.

But during the meal, he couldn’t help but glance at the eldest Bridgerton daughter, who was sat next to him and seemed to be taking a few glances at him as well but not so keen to make conversation. An interesting change from their first encounter at the Danbury Ball. He would think that she would be elated like most young women to be sat next to him, a potential suitor for her otherwise fruitless season, not to mention a Duke at that. As the Lady Whistledown conversation had seemed to come down from its high, he decided to remark on the situation.

“You seemed displeased.” He said as he leaned his head slightly closer towards the debutante.

She looked back at him with a neutral expression on her face. “Do I?” She asked nonchalantly.

“We find ourselves seated beside each other. I should think you’d be delighted.” Simon said as he took a sip of his drink.

Miss Bridgerton gave a short laugh before looking over at him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. “Unlike the other ladies in the ton, it takes more than a smile and a title to call me delighted to be in your presence.” She said before taking another bite of her food.

“Is that so?” Simon smirked.

“Yes.”

“I would have thought after my heroic actions of saving you from a ruthless foe, you would be more pleased to see me. Your knight in shining armor.” He said with a smug smirk on his face.

The Diamond narrowed her eyes at his remark before turning back to her food, all the while her siblings seemed a bit too enraptured in their own conversations to listen in at the moment. “Well for one, I am anything but a damsel in constant need of saving, thank you. Two, you are no more to me than a friend of my eldest brother. Three, thanks to a certain author, I am very well aware of your “actions” you partake in across the countryside, so no, pleased is not a word that I would ascribe to myself when thinking of you. You have made your desire to remain unmarried quite clear and I intend to find a love match. So if I were you, I would refrain from thinking of me at all.”

Simon snickered as he fully took in her statements. Definitely a severe turn from the few moments they shared at the party. He knew that many women of the season desired a perfect pairing, but a love match. The thought of such a thing almost made him fall out laughing. Why people found things like love so desirable was beyond him and he himself had no desire to find out. He took another sip of his drink before responding. “Oh Miss Bridgerton, you humor yourself. To think that I would think of you at all. The eldest sister of my oldest friend, yet another recent subject of a certain writer." Simon could see the debutante's jaw clench at his words. "No, your presence is ephemeral in my mind at best, and according to Lady Whistledown, most of the men in the ton believe the same as well.”

The young lady was now glaring at him. “Well, I rather have my presence ephemeral for my practicality than long-lasting for rakish behavior.”

“And I would rather be remembered for my excellence than forgotten because of my banality.”

The sound of clinking silverware and chewing filled the air for a moment before she responded. “You must know I am anything but interested in you?"

“Oh, I’m quite aware. And believe me,” Simon looked over and smirked at her. “The feeling is mutual.”

"Good."

"Quite."

Simon couldn’t help but silently laugh in his head at the situation as they both turned back to their meals. Simon lingered on the conversation in his head a bit longer. He found it quite refreshing to not be bombarded for attention by someone for once. He actually found it relaxing that he did not have to hide his disdain to be in such a circumstance. He could just say his true feelings outright. Twas a freeing feeling indeed and Simon was keen to relish in it a bit longer.

During this, Simon was so enraptured with his thoughts that he did not notice that the eldest Bridgerton sibling was glaring at the pair's seating arrangement and trying to catch his mother’s eyes from the other end of the table.

* * *

Anthony confronted his mother on it later when she came to visit him in his office while he continued working. He heard her footsteps approach and he immediately went in.

“You were a perfectly reasonable mother until your eldest daughter came of age.”

Violet walked further into the room. “Anthony…”

“This matchmaking scheme that you rather transparently concocted with Lady Danbury, it will not work.”

“I can think of worse matches for Daphne than a Duke.” Violet nonchalantly stated but Anthony just scoffed at the thought. “I believe the two of you to be friends.”

Anthony finally looked up at her. “We are good friends, which is how I know that the Duke is not a serious option for Daphne. He does not wish to marry.”

“Well, men always say those sorts of things. Your father…”

“Do not bring father into this... Even if he were in want of a wife, you would most certainly not have the Duke anywhere near Daphne.”

“I am fully subscribed to the belief that reformed rakes make the very best of husbands.”

“He will not make her happy.” He interrupted before reminding himself of composure and trying to look through his papers again. “She deserves better. And it is my responsibility and duty…”

Violet frowned as her full maternal nature coming out. “Really? That’s what you think you are doing. You have all but scared away all her other options and left her with no one but Berbrooke as a caller. Do you expect me to believe you would marry your sister off to that man?”

Anthony gulped as he looked at his mother’s glare before turning back to his work. “That is not my intention.”

“I would hope not. But it is hard to tell how seriously you take this matter. Tell me, when you leave this office, will you be returning to your bachelor lodgings across the square or will you pay a visit to a certain soprano that you tend to in an apartment that you pay for on the other side of town? Relying on your younger brothers to one day do the job that you cannot.”

Anthony couldn’t help the look of shock that came over his face when he realized just how well his mother knew him.

“You speak of duty and responsibility but what do you know of it? I sit with her in that drawing-room. Do you know what I see? A young woman who is terrified because she knows what kind of life, what kind of future, awaits her should you continue to get in her way.”

When Anthony turned away again, she made her argument very clear. “If your father was still here, Daphne would have already been matched. The man would have made an arrangement with an old friend. He would have done what was now necessary.”

Anthony couldn’t bear to look his mother in the eyes.

“Are you the man of this house or are you not? Because if that is what you want, then I suggest that you take your role as head of this family more seriously.” And with that, Violet Bridgerton left the room with a week’s worth of questions for her eldest to answer.

As Anthony walked the streets of London later that night to Siena’s, his head was filled with thoughts, questions, and contemplations.

But the one thing that felt most prevalent in his mind at the moment was if his father looked at him now, would he be proud of the person he had become or tell him to get off his ass and be the person he was raised to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you might know, Bridgerton has been renewed for a second season! I'm so excited to see what happens to these characters going forward but I do hope they continue to make sure that it is a good mix of the characters' stories going forward because I need to see more of Simon and Daphne in the next season because they are so adorable!


	3. An Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Vauxhall Celebration, two acquaintances plan the coup of the season.

_Be it shame or slander, seduction, or smear, there is but one thing that humbles even the most highly regarded members of our dear ton. A scandal! Well, dear reader, it should seem that all of Grosvenor Square has been left to ponder a rather scandalous question, indeed. Might one former diamond’s recent fall from grace turn out to be the most damning scandal of all?_

_(Lady Whistledown's Society Papers, April 11, 1813)_

* * *

The night of the Vauxhall Celebration was an exhilarating night for the elite of the ton. The air was filled with wonder and delight as lights flickered on above them and the stir of excitement filled the air as everyone waited for the fireworks show to begin.

Well, everyone except Daphne Bridgerton, who was only feeling more anxious as the night went on. She had not been approached by a single man and was feeling the pressure since reading Lady Whistledown’s piece on her earlier in the day.

Was she truly destined to burn out so quickly and end the season the same way she started?

As everyone was distracted by the glittering lights of the evening, she could feel someone approach her. She turned slightly and frowned a bit when she saw it was only Anthony.

“What is it?” Daphne sighed as she continued to stare at the lights, ready to ignore him after he caused her so much strife.

“I’ve been looking into Nigel Berbrooke.”

Daphne whipped around to face him, wondering what possible reason he could have for bringing up the Baron.

“His line is over 200 years old and it is legitimate. He has an excellent education, possesses no debts, and is even a decent shot… Would it be so bad to marry Berbrooke?”

Daphne couldn’t help the quiver of her lip as she tried to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. “I can’t believe you would suggest otherwise.” Daphne scoffed, as she looked around her surrounding area to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. “You say all this of him and yet you know what the women of the town say of him. The fact that you would overlook this is appalling.”

“There is no credence to what the women have said and besides my job is to find you a husband…”

“Your job is to make sure I’m happy. And the only thing that would make me happy right now is getting away from you.”

With that, Daphne quickly walked away from her brother and made her way into the back gardens. She needed some room to breathe.

* * *

Simon Basset was all but ready to commandeer a gondola and row himself back to the city if he had to stay at this party a moment longer. He had been unable to refuse the Viscountess’s invitation to the event and during his entire time there, he had nothing but copious amounts of mother-daughter pairs bombarding him for attention. While most men would find this flattering, he found it annoying.

He had no intentions of forgetting his vow to his late father anytime soon and he wanted nothing more than to leave the town the same way he came.

As an unencumbered bachelor who was free to do who and what he pleased.

But it seemed fate had other plans for him as he heard voices rise from the gardens.

He looked through an opening in the hedges to see none other than Miss Bridgerton, who looked downright angry, standing with Nigel Berbrooke. As he walked closer to the scene, he saw Nigel lunge forward and grab the lady’s arms, causing the Duke to run towards the pair.

“Let go of me!” Miss Bridgerton yelped as she pushed the man away. As he began to approach her again and as Simon was nearing them, the Diamond swung at the Baron and landed a good firm punch straight in his eye, knocking the older man flat on his back.

Simon slowed his run down as he was a mere few feet away from his friend’s sister who was rubbing her hand as she noticed his presence.

“Your Grace… I had no intention…”

“Of knocking the climp flat out…” He finished for her, a smirk set on his face. “I must say, I’m impressed.” He started to walk over to the passed-out individual. “Though for someone who says they are not in need of saving, you do find yourself in these perilous situations a lot.”

His friend’s sister seemed to have found no humor in his statement as she continued to glare down at her attacker. “What are you doing here?”

“Avoiding certain… people,” Simon stated as he bent down to check if the old man was still breathing, which unfortunately he was.

“People.”

“Mothers. They are people I suppose.”

“You were coming from the Dark Walk… it is only a few steps away…” The young lady had still been rubbing her gloved hand when she recalled her words. “It is only a few steps away… And I am alone with… two men.” She started to pace frantically as Simon stood back up.

“Well, you are technically only with one man, the other…”

She quickly interrupted him. “I will be compromised just the same. If anyone was to even suggest that I… I must go.”

“And what of him?” Simon said as he looked back down at the scoundrel.

Miss Bridgerton just glared at the useless sack. “He could stay here and rot for all I care.”

Simon was taken aback by her brutal honesty. “Such malice... it is quite unbecoming, is this the reason you no longer have a caravan of suitors beckoning for your attention?”

“I am in no mood for your derision.” She snapped at him.

“I am being somewhat sincere with my words. I find it surprising that you are no longer the talk of the town but I know it is all because of what this Lady Whistledown writes. She has put the town in quite a stir with her papers for me as well. She has all but issued a challenge to the mamas and now all of them are…”

“Trying to see if they can claim you as a prize. Forgive me for my lack of sympathy, your Grace, but I have more trying things on my mind. Right now the only caller I have is Berbrooke and unlike you, I cannot simply declare that I do not wish to marry. If I am unable to secure another offer, then I may have no other choice than to marry him.”

“You cannot be serious.” Simon said crossing his arms as he stepped around the still unconscious man.

“Unfortunately, I am. Anthony has already started to give more thought on the matter and if no one else proposes, I will have no alternative.” She nearly shouted at him.

At dinner, Simon had seen a confident, young woman who was sure of her future. Now all he saw was a scared, little girl who was terrified of it.

”If you want, I could talk to your brother...”

She interrupted him. “I doubt even your words would sway his intentions, Your Grace. We both know how stubborn my brother is when his mind is made up... and I do not have such a privilege to counter his decisions.” The Diamond took a moment to compose herself as she straightened her gloves. “We must reenter separately. I will go this way, you through those trees.”

But that was when the gears started to turn in Simon’s head. “Perhaps there is an alternative.” He called out, which caused the young lady to turn around. “There might be a way for us to both come out of this season with what we want.”

“What are you talking about?” The Bridgerton said with exhaustion evident in her voice.

“We could pretend to form an attachment.” She still had a confused look on her face, so he continued. “With you on my arm, the world will believe I’ve finally found my duchess. Every presumptuous mother in town will leave me alone, and every suitor will be looking at you. You must know men are always interested in a woman when they believe another, particularly a duke, to be interested as well.”

The young lady shifted on her feet as she thought about the proposal. “You presume Lady Whistledown…”

“I presume she’ll deem us to be precisely what we are. Me, unavailable. You, desirable.”

She blushed shyly at his nonchalant compliment. “It is an absurd plan.”

“I find it quite brilliant.” Simon chuckled but she just rolled her eyes.

“Of course you do.”

“Think about it, you wish to marry for love, I wish not to marry at all. As long as these goals remain intact, leaving this season with what we both desire, then what should we have to lose?”

And the more it seemed Miss Bridgerton thought about it, the more brilliant the plan seemed to her as well.

* * *

It was Violet Bridgerton’s job as a mother to worry about her children. Even though half of her children were with at this party, she was still concerned about the other half who remained at home. Wondering if they were in bed, sleeping peacefully, or dealing with nightmares, or staying up late waiting for her return. At the party, she had noticed Colin dancing with Penelope Featherington a few times, a sweet gesture for the poor girl in her opinion. Benedict and Anthony were beside themselves. Mothering times eight is all-consuming at times. But most of her worried thoughts lied with Daphne at the moment.

She had seen the devastated look on her eldest daughter’s face as she read the latest Whistledown column while she dressed for the evening. They had not had another caller besides Berbrooke for quite a bit and she could practically see her daughter counting down the weeks, days, hours, and minutes that were left of the season, how much time she still had to find a match.

She knew how much her daughter wished to marry for love and she wanted that for her as well. But it seemed that Daphne may not get her wish as Berbrooke was her only option at this point and Violet could not think of a more appalling match for her eldest daughter.

Suddenly, she heard a stir of sudden excitement float throughout the party, whispers of surprise reaching her ear.

She looked over to the other side of the party and took note of a very interesting sight.

Her eldest daughter was walking through the crowd, holding the hand of the Duke.

They looked quite regal together as they floated through the crowd and towards the dance platform, an air of refinement surrounding them. When they finally stood on the floor, their eyes were locked, only losing focus for a brief moment as they bowed towards each other before going through the first parts of the dance as the music of the band swelled and the fireworks went off behind them.

A most enchanting sight indeed.

As they glided through the motions, Violet couldn’t help but notice how completely enamored they looked with one another.

Looking past them, she saw Lady Danbury stand on the other side of the platform. The gentlewoman looked over at her and smiled in her direction, Violet quickly nodded in return.

She looked back at the couple and realized that their matchmaking efforts may not have completely been in vain.

Maybe there was hope for her daughter to find true love yet this season.

* * *

_For those not in attendance at the Vauxhall celebration, you missed the remarkable coup of the season. It appears the Diamond of the Season has captured the interest in this season’s most desirable bachelor, The Duke of Hastings. She has done what a plethora of young ladies throughout the ton have not been able to do and it is a remarkable pairing to behold. How this arrangement came to be is still a mystery but as I have stated before, if there is a scandal to uncover, this author will find it._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lady Whistledown_

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, April 12, 1813)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add Berbrooke still being knocked out because in the show he could have heard them coming up with their plan, so I needed to clear up that oversight. Also, I added more banter because I love seeing these two snark at each other.
> 
> Now with all this out of the way, let the charade begin!


	4. Serious Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Vauxhall Celebration has everyone talking about intentions.

_There will forever be just two words that come to this author's mind the morning after any good party, "shock" and "delight." Well, dear reader, the scandalous accounts from last night's soiree at Vauxhall are quite shocking and delightful indeed. Emerging, phoenix-like from the ashes of irrelevance, is one Miss Daphne Bridgerton. The illustrious debutante was seen dancing not once, but twice with the season's most eligible and most uncatchable rake, the Duke of Hastings. What shall come of this we do not know but be sure, this author will uncover it._

_(Lady Whistledown's Society Papers, April 13, 1813)_

* * *

Will Mondrich had always found himself fortunate to find such a good friend in the Duke of Hastings. While some members of high society might frown upon consorting with those of a lower class, Simon had welcomed him and his family into his circle with open arms. But there were times when he did act the part of the high society brat without realizing it. 

So when the Duke met up with him for some sparring practice soon after his return to London, he was glad to take the chance to knock his friend’s ego down a peg. Which meant that his friend’s chin usually took a multitude of beatings from his fist.

After he landed another facer on the Duke as Simon helped him practice for his upcoming match, he decided to ask about what he read in Whistledown.

“Did you truly dance with the Bridgerton girl? Twice?” He snickered before avoiding another series of punches thrown and landing another one of his own.

Simon scoffed as he shook it off. “Remind me again why you were the first person I chose to reacquaint myself with upon my return to town.”

“Admit it, friend.” He said as he caught the Duke’s fist in his hand. “You missed me.” Then he landed another punch on the chap.

Will was wondering how long Simon was going to let him beat on him like this when he heard the doors to the ring open and in walked Anthony Bridgerton, the current Bridgerton patriarch.

“Might I have a word?” The Viscount asked looking at Simon.

“Have as many as you like, Bridgerton.” Simon gruffed as he avoided more punches.

Lord Bridgerton walked around the ring as the two friends continued to spar. “You’ll come down here, or must I come up there?”

Will snickered at the obviously overprotective brother and drew back. “My fists have taken enough pounding from your chin today, Your Dukeship.”

Simon rolled his eyes before bumping arms with his friend. As Will descended from the ring, the Viscount got himself onto the platform, where he immediately went in too fast and was dodged and punched in his side by the Duke. Will tried hard to suppress his laughter. While Simon may not be able to defeat him so easily, it was no question that the Duke could hold his own.

“Well, what seems to be so urgent?” Simon taunted as he moved around the ring.

“I’d liked to know what was going through your head last night?” Bridgerton swung again but missed nearly getting a facer from the Duke if he hadn’t held back.

“You have to be more precise. A great deal goes on in a mind as quick as mine.” Simon chortled.

“Are you courting my sister?”

“Should I not be courting your sister?”

“No.” The Viscount said in a huff as he tried to stay confident as the Duke lunged at him. “And I can think of dozens of reasons why, starting with, “she is my sister,” and ending with “she is serious about marriage and you are not,” and then perhaps circling back to,” Anthony said as he held the Duke’s fists. “She is my sister.” That distraction made him able to elbow him in the jaw.

Will laughed at the Duke’s lapse in judgment. But what the Viscount said was true, Simon was not really the settling down type.

“I was unaware that I’m not allowed to get to know your family.”

“I did not say that…”

“Then what is it?… Friend, it was only two dances and a promenade this morning, hardly a proposal.” Simon landed another punch on his side.

The man was not only taken aback by his punch but also his words. “You promenaded this morning?”

“Yes, and surprisingly it was quite enjoyable.”

Lord Bridgerton dropped his hands and looked at the Duke. “What are your intentions with my sister? Because I swear if you…”

“Anthony, in case, you haven’t noticed not a single gentleman was asking your sister to dance last night so I took it upon myself to dance with her a few times. She is your sister, after all, I couldn’t let her stand there destitute all night.” Simon dropped his hands before continuing. “I can tell you with a clear conscience that my intentions with your sister are nothing more than a friendly gesture.”

The Viscount eyed him up and down. “I hope that remains the case.” With that, he shoved past the Duke and promptly exited the arena.

Will came over the edge and looked up at his friend. “So is that really all you intend to do with the Bridgerton girl?”

Simon smirked. “Sorry, friend. Anything that goes on between me and Miss Bridgerton is privy to us only.” Simon gestured for him to come back up. “Another round?”

Will knew his friend was most definitely avoiding saying anything else on the matter but regardless he pulled himself back into the ring to wail on the Duke more.

* * *

When Anthony Bridgerton returned to the Bridgerton estate midday, he was barely able to recognize it as it had become a hub of activity in the past few hours. Loads of carriages and men littered the street outside his family home. As he exited his carriage, he noticed the sheer amount of flowers and boxes making their way into the house. The Viscount took off his top hat as he walked through the front doors and the amount of noise in the house was even louder than usual.

“What is going on?” Anthony said as he walked over to his three youngest sisters who were sitting to the side of the entrance hall.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eloise scoffed. “Our sister has a plethora of suitors who find her face pleasing and are eager to fill her up with babies… Speaking of which, how does one come to be with child, brother?”

Anthony was momentarily struck speechless by his sister’s brash attitude but quickly put himself back together. “That is none of your concern.” He turned back to look at the amount of chaos in the foyer. “This is a madhouse.”

“I find it quite entertaining.” Francesca snickered as she saw another parcel of boxes make its way into a side room for Daphne to open later.

“To think you were going to spend the season in Bath and miss all of this.” Hyacinth giggled as she looked over at her older sister.

“I know. I think I will rather enjoy it here instead… Oh no.” Francesca breathed out as a sad expression overtook her face, the other younger siblings following in suit.

Anthony turned around to see what had all of them in a somber mood and was groaning of the situation himself at the sight.

A quite peeved Nigel Berbrooke marching up the stairs.

* * *

Daphne had never been one who ached to be the center of attention but the number of callers that arrived on her doorstep the morning after the ball did please her.

After two dances with the Duke the night before and a promenade that morning, it seemed that the Duke’s seemingly ludicrous plan worked. She could hear the ruckus on the streets below their parlor room window slightly under the noise of the room itself that was filled with potential matches. All of them were standing about with boxes and bouquets to gift her. Her mother stood behind her like a proud peacock, smiling at everyone who approached them. If these were her offerings only after a couple of hours, she might find a husband within the week.

She smiled at another gentleman as he handed her a bouquet of flowers, daffodils this time, unlike the lilies, peonies, daisies, and tulips she had already received thus far in the past hour.

She was ready to give him her attention when her heart sank as Nigel Berbrooke entered the room. A look of anger sprawled across his bruised face. She tried to keep her eyes glued on the caller in front of her but her ears wandered to her brother and the Baron’s rather loud conversation.

* * *

As much as Anthony loathed the amount of men gathering for his sister’s attention, he did not want Berbrooke to ruin the mood for her.

“What is the meaning of this?” The Baron croaked as he looked around the room.

Anthony blocked his sister and mother from his view as he placated the older man. “We are simply allowing these young men to call on Daphne. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Sadly, this statement only made the Baron angrier. “But as I understand, I am the only one who has made my intentions clear. She is to be my br…”

Anthony just about had enough of the man at this point. “Must I remind you that your proposal has not been accepted by me or my sister? No promises have been made so nothing has been done wrong. Now, I’m sure my sister is in need of reprieve which means I will be asking everyone to leave.”

* * *

Violet Bridgerton and her daughter smiled at the last of the gentlemen who made their way out of the door before Anthony closed it. As the door clicked, her look quickly turned to one of anger aimed at her eldest.

“Now might I ask what is going on?” Violet asked her son when he walked back over to the mother-daughter pair. “Why have you chosen to interrupt such an exquisite afternoon?”

“Well, I believe this situation is quite overwhelming for Daphne.” Anthony mused as he didn’t look at his sister. “I thought she needed some reprieve.”

“I was doing quite fine, Anthony.” Daphne said with her arms crossed over her chest and now slowly pacing the room.

Violet nodded. “I agree. So what is the real reason you have sent all of the callers away?”

“Well, we have the matter of a proposal to deal with?”

Violet felt her heart swell. “The Duke has already asked for your hand?” She asked her daughter.

“No Mama, he has not.”

“No, I am talking about Berbrooke.” Anthony corrected.

“Anthony, tell me you are still not thinking of promising your sister to that man.”

“It is not my intention but as of right now, the only proposal we have is from Berbrooke, who at this point is looking like the most secure option.”

“Anthony, you cannot take his proposal seriously... and whatever happened to his eye? It’s quite grotesque.” Violet looked back at her son. “You must realize that everything has changed now that Daphne has charmed a duke.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Oh please tell me you are not taking Hastings as a suitor seriously?”

“They promenaded this morning and he sent flowers to the both of us… expensive ones I might add.”

Anthony groaned as he stepped closer to his mother. “The duke is not a serious suitor.He will never marry. I have known him since we were boys. It is not bravado, or denial, or…”

“It does not matter,” Daphne said from behind him. “I now have many options to choose from.”

Anthony swiveled around to face his sister. “Right now, all you have are suitors, not proposals. So if you are set on not marrying Berbrooke, I suggest you start spending your time with someone other than Hastings. Unless you want me to have the final say in your marriage.” And with a huff, he left the room.

Daphne’s gaze followed him as he left and she groaned in sibling frustration before looking back at Violet. “Mama.”

The matron immediately came over and softly grabbed her child’s arms. “You need not worry, dearest. Once Lord Berbrooke witnesses the seriousness of the duke’s intentions, he will have no choice but to retreat. Lord Berbrooke may not respect a woman’s choice but he certainly will respect a man’s.”

Daphne looked hesitant about the matter. “Well, and if the duke is not… serious, I shall have others.”

Violet shook her head at her daughter’s naivety. “Daphne, I saw the way the two of you looked at each other last night and this morning. There are no others. There is only the Duke.”

Daphne smiled softly as Violet pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. Though her daughter might not realize it now, Violet knew from experience that she was in for a worthwhile romance. She need only to be patient to see that. The way her daughter and the Duke were enamored with each other, there is no question how the season would end for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that I have decided to keep Fran around. I know the actor may have had other commitments which is why she wasn't there for most of the season, but since actor schedules don't apply here, I'm keeping her here. It's one of the great things about writing and now we have all the Bridgerton siblings around to create mischief. Also, I'm making Anthony less of an ass... for now. Prepare yourselves.


	5. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berbrooke continues to be a Bastard as the two players find their footing in this marriage mart game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got a long chapter here for you all, thank you so much for your support on the story so far. Just note that this chapter is heavy with dialogue from the second episode of the show. I am not taking credit for the words you recognize, I am simply novelizing them. I hope you enjoy it!

Hyacinth was quite a curious young girl, much to the chagrin of her siblings. It always seemed like they were involved in the most wondrous of adventures while she was stuck at home trying to learn her maths and Italian with her governess. She wanted to do much more with her day than that.

She wanted the chance to go to balls and concerts just like her eldest sister, Daphne. At this moment, all the ladies of the house were sat in the parlor of Daphne’s room, watching her get ready for this evening’s ball with anticipation. Well, everyone except Eloise of course, but that did not matter much to Hyacinth. Ever since hearing of Daphne’s attachment to the Duke at last night’s celebration, their mother had practically started planning a wedding already. If there was a proposal on the horizon, there might be some excitement in this house for young Hyacinth yet. But for now, she just enjoyed watching her sister get dressed up for such grand events that she herself might one day attend.

Her sister’s lady's maid, Rose, came into the room with a pair of jeweled earrings in each hand. “Will it be the rubies or the pearls, miss?”

“Oh the pearls, of course.” Violet mused as she picked up the pair.

But it seemed Daphne had other ideas. “Mama, perhaps the rubies would better catch the eye of even more new suitors?” When the debutante saw the confused loss on the two women’s faces, she continued. “If I am not to put all my eggs in one basket, I must… collect more… eggs.”

The women laughed, while Eloise took a moment to look up from her book. “The Duke truly has put your head in a spin.”

“More like Lord Berbrooke must spin far away.” Daphne mumbled under her breath.

“I think it’s sweet.” Francesca grinned as she brushed Hyacinth’s hair. “Though I do think the pearls would go better with your dress, Daphne.”

But the conversation in the room was thrown off when Mrs. Wilson stumbled into the room, out of breath it seemed. Violet looked over at her housekeeper. “Good heavens. What is it, Mrs. Wilson?”

The lady tried to take a deep breath as she tried to explain her state. “The Queen, ma’am.”

The room went stiff for a moment. “Has she fallen ill?” Daphne asked.

“Has King George caused her harm?” Eloise inquired.

Rose was the only one to look at what was in Mrs. Wilson’s hand. “Her Majesty’s royal stationery.”

The housekeeper held out the envelope to her mistress. “She has written to you, my lady.”

Everyone was quiet and giddy with anticipation as Violet took the letter and quickly opened it.

Hyacinth couldn’t help herself as she nearly jumped out of her seat and asked. “What does it say, Mama?” Daphne and Fran quickly placed their hands on her shoulders to calm her.

Violet’s eyes wandered over the paper before she fully understood the words on the page. “I am invited to a private tea with the queen in two days’ time.”

Everyone in the room smiled. It was such a big honor that was being bestowed upon the Viscountess, an intimate gathering with the Queen. A rare occurrence for anyone in the town. But they all knew that her Majesty’s choice of Daphne as the favorite debutante may have something to do with it.

As such, Violet walked over to her eldest daughter and placed a delicate hand on her cheek. “Never mind the pearls. You shall wear the family diamonds tonight.”

With that, Hyacinth jumped out of her seat to look at the letter herself. If this was what was coming after only a week or two of the town’s wedding season, she could only wonder what would transpire during the rest of this exciting time.

* * *

Simon Basset led Lady Danbury into the ballroom, an aura of sophistication and wealth surrounding them as they walked in. The eyes of the whole room turned towards them, most of them belonging to young ladies, who were hoping to catch his eye. But those young ladies were out of luck as the Bridgerton family stepped into the room soon after, Miss Bridgerton and Anthony leading the rest in.

The Duke and his godmother immediately went over to meet them. “A Dance, Miss Bridgerton?” He asked the young lady.

Anthony looked like he might’ve intervened if it had not been for his Godmother. “I shall need someone else to seek me a glass of Ratafia then. Lord Bridgerton…” Lady Danbury said as she held out her hand. “Do me the honor?”

“Of course, Lady Danbury.” The Viscount said before managing a short glare at his schoolboy friend and leading the dowager to the refreshment table.

Simon then allowed the debutante to wrap her arm around his as he led her into the other room.

“Six balls no more. I must have you at eight.” She soon declared.

Simon groaned. While spending time with the Bridgerton girl itself wasn’t terrible, the balls were still as utterly draining as he assumed they would be.

“Along with a picnic.” She added.

“A picnic.” He deadpanned as he looked over at her.

The young lady did not seem to understand how much he detested socializing as she continued. “I am afraid we are required to fan the flames of our charade. It seems that Lord Berbrooke is being persistent. He caused quite a ruckus at my house this morning when he saw the number of callers I had.”

Simon smirked at the statement. “So my absurd plan worked.”

The Diamond snickered as she rolled her eyes at his blatant ego. “Yes quite well, in fact. But for now, we must make him believe that you are on the very precipice of a proposal. So he will leave me alone as it seems Anthony is still entertaining him with the idea of accepting his proposal.”

The Duke noted the worried look in her eye. “I’m sure if you told Anthony of what he did…” He started but she quickly interrupted.

“He would not believe me. If he was that easy to convince, Berbrooke wouldn’t still be a problem.”

Simon sighed as he tried to not overthink the matter. “Well, in that case, I should hope I do not lose my balance, then.”

The debutante gave him a smug look. “I should hope not, either, for you will be glued to my side all evening. And we must look like we are enjoying ourselves, as difficult as that may be.”

“Yes, quite.” Simon said before bowing as the music in the room started to begin the dance.

* * *

To the side of the room, Lady Danbury and The Viscountess were gleefully smiling to themselves as they watched the young couple.

“They are quite a regal match indeed.” Lady Danbury mused as she took a sip of her drink.

“Yes, I only hope that the Duke is serious in his intentions.” Violet chuckled nervously.

“He should be. I taught him better than to play with a young girl’s heart.”

“If that’s the case, then maybe that will be enough to scare off Lord Berbrooke. He has made his intentions towards Daphne quite clear.”

Lady Danbury could see the fear in the mother’s eyes. “You need not worry, Lady Bridgerton. The Baron should not be a problem much longer.” She said as the music of the dance finished.

Violet was poised to agree with her but she could only frown a bit as she saw her eldest guide the Duke into one of the parlor rooms of the estate.

* * *

“What is this game that you are playing with my sister?” Anthony demanded once they were away from the dance floor.

Simon smirked because if only his friend knew the correctness of his words, but he downplayed it before responding. “There is no game, we are simply taking this time to exchange stories of you. So far, I’ve heard a lovely tidbit about a certain frog you tried to sneak into your country home.”

His friend groaned. “That is just one of the many reasons that this little thing you two have going on should end.” Anthony huffed.

“Honestly I do not see why you protest so? You know I would never do anything to harm any member of your family. Wouldn’t you rather she be spending time with me than a loathsome toad?” Simon said as he picked up a drink from the refreshment table

“Lord Bridgerton…” A croaking voice said behind them.

Simon raised a brow as his lip turned up a bit. “Speak of the toad.” Simon mumbled under his breath before taking a sip of his drink.

“Forgive the intrusion,” The Baron said behind him. “But, if need be, I will happily restate my intentions with respect to your sister. She is a prize I have long coveted for her beauty, for her grace…”

“For her powerful right hook?…” Simon narked with his back still turned to the pair. He could not see their reactions but he could feel Berbrooke stumble in his words behind him.

“I must know whether I can count on you to handle this misunderstanding, my Lord?” Simon slowly turned around to face the rest of the room as he continued. “For I certainly wish to avoid any kind of embarrassment.”

“Rather late for that.” Simon smirked at the older man.

He could tell the man was getting tired of his presence as he looked back at the Viscount. “Are you too friendly with the Duke or simply intimidated by his rank…”

Anthony stopped him there. “Easy, Berbrooke. I will look over the matter promptly, a matter which the Duke should know is none of his concern.”

“Perhaps you’re not the authority on what concerns me, nor on the matter of Lord Berbrooke’s character.” Simon deadpanned as his rage at the Baron grew. The more he looked at him, the more he wanted to place a shiner on his face to match the one the comparable made.

But Bebrooke still pretended to not notice.“I would do my best by your sister, Bridgerton. And perhaps even she might learn to return my affections over time.”

Finally, Simon had enough. “Oh do come off it, Berbrooke.” The Duke said as he placed down his drink. “I presume he failed to mention how he got that purple eye.”

It was then the Baron started to look as nervous as he should feel. “I was careless with a cabinet door.”

“He was careless with his honor. He attempted something last night I shan’t dignify with words,” Anthony turned to face at his statement. “When your sister planted a facer. Deservedly so.”

Anthony quickly looked over to the dance floor where his sister was currently dancing with Benedict but her gaze was locked on their current gathering.

The Baron still tried to remedy the situation. “My Lord, you must know…”

Anthony did not hear him. “Daphne would have told me if this were true.” He mused before turning to his friend who gave him a disbelieving look.

“Would she?”

Anthony took a moment to consider his words before placing his forgotten drink back on the table. He turned to the Baron, his eyes filled with malice. “You will never speak to my sister again, Berbrooke.”

Still, the older man had his head filled with delusions. “But we are to be married…”

Simon had to slightly step in between them to hold his friend back from making a scene, which sadly it seemed they already were. “You are to be buried if you so much as look in her direction.” Out of the corner of his eye, Simon could see his friend's sister leave her brother on the dance floor and walk towards the room. “Be grateful you will not take a punch from yet another Bridgerton.”

As Anthony walked away, Simon couldn’t help but glare at the man once more before he was met by the Diamond, who looked downright peeved. “You told him?”

“I had to say something.”

“It was not your information to tell and now people are staring.” She said looking around the room but Simon did not dare do the same. It was one of Lady Danbury’s earliest teachings. People will always be looking at you, you need not meet their gaze as if you care what they think, she would say.

“I assure you I was only trying to help.”

“Well, you did not. All you did was underestimate Nigel’s entitlement. You cannot assure me of anything.” With that she threw on a fake smile, and left the room, strolling past their mother figures. Simon took a deep breath before following.

* * *

“A Crush of an evening, Your Grace.” Lady Danbury said as Simon helped her down from her carriage. “Would you not agree?” But before Simon could respond, his Godmother turned to him. “The young lady is as rare a treasure as there is,” She placed a delicate hand over his heart. “Do try not to bungle it up.” She patted him twice more before allowing one of her footmen to chauffeur her into the house.

Simon sighed as he strolled around the entrance to Danbury Hall after informing his footmen that he would walk home instead. As he walked through the streets, he could not help but repeat Miss Bridgerton’s words to himself. It was obvious that the young lady was barely out of leading-strings, only eighteen, but she held her own against any men, whether they be ten years older like him or over twice her age like Berbrooke.

He could see that she wasn’t one to idly sit by as other people made decisions for her. Perhaps he had overstepped too much on the matter. He might have to apologize again for that tomorrow at the picnic, which he agreed to go to after his mishap.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of footsteps following him and he turned around, ready to pounce, only to groan at the sight of Lord Berbrooke.

“Only me, Your Grace.” The man said as if that should make the situation any better.

“Are you following me, Berbrooke?” Simon said as he turned to fully face the Baron. “I thought this matter settled.”

“It was settled until you had to go and spoil it.” Miss Bridgerton was right, it seems the man’s entitlement knew no bounds. “I implore you to speak again with the Viscount. Last night was a mistake, I admit. A temporary lack of judgment.”

“Is that what you call it?” Simon asked as he stepped closer to him, making the older jump back a bit. “Then what do you call the other times that women of the town have claimed.”

The man chuckled. “Cries for attention, of course. You of all people can understand that ladies…”

Simon quickly cut him off. “There is not and never will be any kind of understanding between the two of us, especially on the matter of women. Go home, Berbrooke.” He said as he went on his way again.

But he did not. Simon could hear clunky footsteps following him. “But you do not need her. You’re a Duke. You already have the money, and the connections, and the standing. I need her. Why can you not just let me have this one?”

“Cause I think it really ought to be up to Miss Bridgerton.”

Berbrooke scoffed. “When I am buying a horse, I do not negotiate with the horse.”

Simon nearly bent down to pray for patience because praying for strength would just lead to violence. “Should you continue to follow me…”

“Why, then, have you not asked for her hand if you are so fond of her, and she so smitten with you? Why have you not already proposed?” Simon did not even for a moment think of dignifying him with an answer as the footsteps stopped echoing behind him. “Unless you have already had her.” That made Simon stop in his tracks though and he turned to face the man once more. “Well, if you have, you must tell me. For if I had already known she was loose and damaged, not intact, I never would have…”

Simon marched over to him and nearly stomped on his toes. “Stop talking.” He commanded which finally made Berbrooke shut the hell up. “I shall not have you question the lady’s unimpeachable honor again.” While this arrangement with the Diamond was no more than a ruse, he would not let an atrocious man like Berbrooke say such things about her.

“Yes.” The man breathed out with a small smile on his face. “Yes, very well. That is all I had hoped to hear.”

He really would not give up. “You do not deserve to breathe the same air as her. Now, go home.” Simon turned to walk again but he did not get far.

“And you do?” Berbrooke taunted. “I’ve heard the stories of your father, Hastings.” The mention of the wretched man nearly broke Simon’s resolve. “I know how badly he wanted a son, an heir, and I know how badly tried to get one when it seemed your poor mother could not deliver. If anyone were to ever turn a blind eye to a man’s temporary lack of judgment, it would be you. The apple should not fall very far, should it?”

Simon rounded him with a punch so quickly that Berbrooke couldn’t see it coming or the ones that soon followed it. The cries of pain the man let out should not have given him that much joy as they did.

* * *

_This author has often thought the heart, a most curious of instruments, heeding neither reason nor rank. For what possible explanation might Miss Bridgerton have for entertaining the suit of a mere Baron when she seems to have secured a Duke? Could the debutante’s mind not be the only thing amiss? Let it be known, dear reader, that if this bizarre behavior portends yet another scandal, then be sure I shall uncover it, for there is nothing like an excursion into nature to lift the spirits and loosen the tongue._

_(Lady’s Whistledown’s Society Papers, April 14, 1813)_

* * *

“I hear she may be courting with bumbling Berbrooke. Quite a good match for her, I rather think.” Cressida Cowper snickered to her friend as they walked past the Bridgertons’ camp.

Daphne tried to hold her composure as she folded her hands in her lap. Half of her siblings were off playing games, while Benedict and Francesca sat under their tent enjoying snacks and Eloise went to go see Penelope Featherington. Daphne tried to focus on her family but her mind couldn’t help but wander to the words she had read this morning. If the Baron was not dealt with quickly, then she would be in no better position than she was before starting her ruse.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not see her eldest brother make his way over to her before he sat down right in front of her. “I was not aware, sister, of what Berbrooke attempted.” Daphne looked up at him and he did look sorry. “I would have helped you. You should have told me.”

Daphne shook her head at his words. “Would you have believed me? Did you only change your mind about Lord Berbrooke because another man told you the truth?”

Anthony looked taken aback. “You truly esteem me so little?”

She raised a brow at him. “After telling you what other women have said and you proceeded to ignore my concerns… yes, brother, I do.”

Luckily their conversation was cut short by the sound of an incoming horse, she looked up to see the Duke riding into the park. Daphne quickly gathered her skirts and walked over to meet him.

“You are late.” She stated.

“Apologies.” He sighed as one of the Bridgerton footmen took his horse. “Should we rejoin your family at their camp?”

Daphne shook her head. “Certainly not.” She looked around the park and spotted a group of eligible bachelors. “We must promenade past the group of men playing their games up ahead.”

Surprisingly, he put up no argument as they started to walk. It was only then that Daphne noted the bruised state of his knuckles. “Whatever happened to your hand?”

“Boxing.” He groaned out as he shook his hand.

Daphne scoffed. “An absurdity that passes for entertainment amounts men. No wonder you and my brother get along so…” She turned quickly and held up her sleeve, which she had undone a few moments before Anthony came over to her. “My cuff, button it.”

The Duke raised a brow. “I beg your pardon?” Daphne’s gaze flickered towards the men and the Duke realized the game she was playing and began to oblige her request. But he must have sensed her unease as he soon said. “You need not feel your evident worry. Berbrooke is…”

Daphne did not let him finish. “Have you not heard what Whistledown writes of me still? No. Even if you believe Lord Berbrooke is taken care of, our ruse is not finished. I am still in need of a husband.”

The man had the audacity to smirk. “Though I am flattered, I’m afraid I must reject your proposal.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. You are not the marrying type. Yet have you considered you are not the type women wish to marry? You with your dismissals and overinflated ego, thinking that you know what is right…” The Duke looked at her with surprise in his eyes, probably because very few women had been so direct with him. “Yes, you are not as perfect as you may think you are, Your Grace. I am still peeved at you for telling Anthony when I told you not to.”

The Duke frowned. “One, I am very well aware that I am not perfect and two, I’m sorry for overstepping but your brother should know everything before he tries to marry you to such a bastard…”

Daphne bit her lip as she took in his reasoning and it was sound. She shook her head. “I was not sure that it would matter. Whether I like it or not, Anthony is the head of the household and any man that I wish to marry must be approved by him. If he were a more barbarous man, he could deny any suitor he pleased if they did not live up to his standards.”

“Well, that must be rather exhausting. Having someone decide your life.” The man stated still holding her wrist in her hand though neither had noticed he had finished his task. “Do you not want some agency over your life?”

“Of course, I do. But I’m not awarded the same privileges as you men. Who I accept a proposal from is just about the only decision I will have a say in during my life and I intend to use it. Now, are those gentlemen still looking?”

The Duke looked over her shoulder to report but his expression did not hold his usual confidence, only despair.

Daphne turned to see Lord Berbrooke, who was in an even worst state today, march over to her family’s camp. “Bridgerton!” He called.

Daphne looked back at the Duke, who seemed a bit guilty. “What have you done?” She did not wait for an answer as she ran over to her family and she heard him following closely behind.

“I bring cheerful news, Bridgertons.” The Baron croaked through his ghastly appearance. “I have taken matters in my own hands and sought a special license for my wedding to Miss Bridgerton.”

Francesca and Benedict promptly leaped out of their seats, as Colin and Eloise came to stand by their mother and eldest brother. Gregory and Hyacinth were none the wiser as they skipped rocks down by the river.

Daphne shook her head. “There is to be no wedding.”

Anthony entered the conversation. “I told you. I, nor my sister, have not accepted your proposal.”

Violet, ever the one to avoid scandal, noticed a few families looking over. “Lord Berbrooke, you look in a great deal of pain. Shall we continue this in a more private location?”

“I require no further conversation.” He declared. “Though, perhaps I am finally speaking to the True Head of the Bridgerton house. For if it were you,” He looked over at the Viscount. “I imagine you would have instructed your sister to take better care than to encourage certain attentions while alone with me on the Dark Walk at Vauxhall. Of course, mere hearsay of such a scandal could wreak havoc on even the most influential of families. What would someone like, say, Lady Whistledown, do with such unseemly information?”

Daphne stiffened in her stance. This is just what she had been afraid of that night. Even though she and the Duke knew the truth of what occurred, even his Grace’s detraction of such an event would cause more scandal as people inquired of his knowledge.

“Is that a threat?” Anthony jested.

“It is certainly not. Because in three days, I am to marry. I have the Diamond of the Season. I have the very best the town has to offer. I have a Bridgerton.” Nigel looked around the entire family group. “And I shall save her, as well as your entire family, from the ruin which you could not protect them.” He then slammed the license into Anthony’s chest, who quickly looked over it to see its legitimacy, which sadly it was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne could see the Duke about to charge over to the Baron but Benedict stepped in his way. Still, the older man had the decency to look scared, which made it apparent to Daphne that her brother’s friend was the one who did the current damage to him in the first place.

“I look forward to the union of our great families.” The man croaked out. “Bridgerton… Hastings.”

Daphne could feel the Duke’s gaze on her but she couldn’t hold off the devastated look on her face, as the Bumbling Baron walked away, taking the only choice she had in her life away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Berbrooke is a pain. But I promise this part of the storyline will be ended quickly but it does add layers to stuff for later in the fic so I had to keep it here. What do you think of what I added to the story? Tell me in a comment below.


	6. The Talk of the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the mamas of the town when armed with gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the episode two arc, so remember plenty of show lines here but just I'm writing them down. Now let us relish in squashing this bug.

Violet Bridgerton couldn’t help but feel for her daughter as she threw away the many bouquets that she had just received from suitors the day before. How quickly things can change. After Berbrooke’s announcement, the playful mood of the picnic had been sullen and the family packed up their camp with the Duke bidding a sad farewell to her daughter.

In the carriage ride home, Anthony had stated delusions of setting a duel with Berbrooke, which she herself found downright scary. The thought of losing two of her children to that man sent a shiver down her spine.

But Daphne, ever the selfless one, declared that she would marry Berbrooke in order to save the family from shame, not caring what became of her. Violet did not know what happened on the Dark Walk but the man was right, even the rumor of them alone would ruin the family. Still, Violet could practically hear her daughter’s heart breaking as she tossed more flowers into the basket her lady’s maid was holding.

“Rose, can you leave us for a moment?” Violet asked as she tried not to notice her daughter’s sniffles.

Rose nodded before quickly leaving the room. Violet placed her gloves down before gently grabbing her eldest daughter’s hand and pulling her over to her bed. The two sat down and her heart almost broke as she saw the tears gathering in Daphne’s eyes.

She took a deep breath to compose herself as she held her daughter’s hand tight. “I have taught you to believe that marriage is the best that life has to offer. And that remains true. But it is not simply a partner that marriage provides. You will have comfort, and a house to tend, and most importantly, children.” She pushed out even though the thought of Daphne having to have… relations with that man made her want to scream. “You will throw yourself into raising your family, and you will find much joy. I am certain.”

For a moment, her daughter was silent as she tried to collect herself. Then she cried out “You and Papa… The two of you were so beautiful, Mama.” Violet smiled sadly at the thought of her late husband. “That is what I wanted. That is all I hoped to one day find.”

“As I did.” Violet breathed out before cupping her child’s cheek in her hand and wiping away a few stray tears. It was the truth, all she wanted as a mother was for her children to be happy when they are grown and left home… and so far it seemed she was off to a sorry start with Daphne.

* * *

Eloise Bridgerton happily did not conform to the norms of society. She wanted a life that was more than settling in a dark and dreary home where she would be forced to do nothing but give birth to heirs and care for a building. She wanted more than that, but at this point in her life, it seems that all she could do is want.

At this particular moment, all she wanted was to be left alone in the garden as she enjoyed a smoke and tried to forget the troubles of the day. But it seemed that the world had other ideas.

“Eloise Bridgerton.” A voice bellowed behind her.

She held her breath as slowly turned in her swing to see her older brother, Benedict, standing there.

She nodded. “Go on then.” She said. “Chastise me.” She took another drag of her cigar, might as well while she still had a chance.

But her sibling surprised her by saying “Spare one for me?”

Eloise gave her brother a small and stunned smile as he came to sit in the swing beside her. She held out her tin of smokes. He took one and lit it, joining her in her little rebellion.

They did not sit there in silence for too long as she said “Suppose I desire something different.”

Benedict looked over at her. “How do you mean?”

“Just different.” She let out a long breath. “I watch Daphne prepare for these balls with all of those dresses and the many suitors, and I am exhausted. Suppose I want a different life, Benedict. That I truly believe I am quite capable of something more. Even when I am not allowed to have anything else.” She mused before taking in another puff of smoke.

Benedict smirked at her. “Then I would say… that you’re not the only one.”

They looked out into the yard of their estate and Eloise could practically see all the good times all of them had as children. Taking part in lawn games, dancing in the rain, playing pretend. Eloise even had a memory of Daphne convincing their brothers to set up a fake wedding which Eloise was reluctantly a participant in. That memory brought back the current predicament her sister was in.

“Do you think Daphne will be happy in a marriage to Berbrooke?” She looked over to her brother.

Benedict blew out a cloud of smoke. “We can only hope.” But he did not look so confident in his answer.

* * *

“You’re quiet tonight.” Lady Danbury remarked as she looked at her Godson pushing his food around his plate.

“I am always quiet.” He said as he abandoned his fork and instead took a sip from his wine glass.

Lady Danbury couldn’t help but concur. Still, their weekly dinners were usually filled with a bit more conversation when Simon came to town as it was one of her requirements when he came to visit that he would tell tales of his adventures. It was one of the first ways that she helped him with his speech, telling of something exciting was easy for him to talk about. “You might as well say what is on your mind before I squeeze it out of you.”

Simon let out a breath. “Miss Bridgerton is to marry Nigel Berbrooke.”

Lady Danbury nearly dropped her knife at the news. “What?”

The duke looked over at her. “…In three days' time.” He sat up in his chair and looked at her closer. “Are you telling me this is the first you are hearing of this? I thought you knew all.”

“Well, it seems even I have my limitations.” She conceded. “I thought you were courting her.”

Simon moved his head back and forth as he tried to find the words. “I have been enjoying her company… but Berbrooke has threatened to tell a vicious rumor about her unless she marries him.”

“The pig.” She sneered. She saw him raised a brow as he took a long sip of his drink. “What is it?”

Simon scoffed as he placed down his glass. “It’s just… How a man can treat a woman like rubbish and expect their affection is beyond me.”

Lady Danbury knew he was trying to be nonchalant but she could hear the double meaning in his words. “You’re not just talking about the Baron are you?” Simon said nothing as he picked up his cutlery and tried to eat again. The Dowager placed down her utensils. “Simon… I think I have made it very clear, that your father did not deserve the life given to him. Not his title, not his estate, and definitely not you or your mother.” She bent her head down as she tried to catch his gaze. “And you must know you are nothing like him. I made sure of that. I am proud that the Hastings line will continue with a good man like you.”

Simon looked up and gave her a smile. “Thank you Aunt Agatha…” He shifted in his seat. “Still I am concerned for Miss Bridgerton though. You should have seen the look on her face when he came through that park.”

“Worry not, I’m sure that this will not come to pass. In the meantime, I would encourage you to try and hold back from causing any more damage to the man’s face.” She smirked as she began to eat again.

Her Godson looked at her stunned. “How did you…”

“I may not know all, but I know a bruise from your boxing when I see one. You really need to put some salve on that.” She smiled as she took another bite of her food.

Simon chuckled while shaking his head and after all the forlorn looks she had seen on his face during his childhood, it was a very welcome sight to see.

* * *

Daphne dared not touch any of the food laid out in front of her almost as if she was sure that the treats were poisoned by the presence of Lady Berbrooke. When her mother told her that she had invited the old matron to tea soon after she got back from her private tea with the Queen, she just about lost her composure that she was barely holding on to. Not only was the woman making it apparent that she did not like her, but she was also trying to slyly call her ugly.

When they finally stood to say goodbye, Daphne could not feel more defeated. Not only did she have to marry Nigel but now she was to have an atrocious mother-in-law as well.

“You ate but not one bite at tea, my dear!” The old croon stated after dawning her shawl. “A young lady must be well fed if she is to bear children.” She grabbed her hands as if they were friends as she said “Kippers on rye every morning worked wonders for me when I conceived my Nigel.”

Hearing this, it was now apparent how Nigel was the way he was. The Lady and her mother chuckled before she and her maid finally took their leave. Daphne had but one moment to breathe before her mother turned around to face their staff with glee written across her face.

“What have you found?”

Daphne stepped around closer to the group. “What is going on?” She asked.

Violet turned back to her. “Well, you could not think I’d ask that woman for tea without a thought for you, could you?” And Daphne thought her and the Duke’s ruse was the ultimate performance of the season. “The help hears everything, as we all know.”

Rose smirked. “She has heard a good deal, in fact. Lord Berbrooke has a boy by one of his maids that he refused to provide for.” Daphne and her mother gasped as she continued. “Sent the maid and child away to live off scraps.”

“Horrible man.” Mrs. Wilson said in an appalled tone.

“Horrible enough for us to be rid of him, let us pray.” Violet said as she straightened up with pride.

Daphne wished she could easily do the same. “Well, he… he will only deny it.” She began to pace about the room, biting her nails as she did, a horrid habit that she thought she had squashed. She turned back to the older women. “And who will believe a group of women over a man’s word?”

“Perhaps no one.” Violet acknowledged before smirking. “But they will if Lady Whistledown does. So we shall do what women do.” She turned back to their staff. “We shall talk.” Violet moved to gesture for them to leave but Humboldt came in before she could.

“Lady Danbury for you, ma’am.” He said as the older woman strolled into the room like a lioness on the prowl.

“Lady Danbury.” Violet and the other women in the room curtsied before she asked “What are you doing here?”

“The Duke told me of the situation at hand.” The Dowager looked over to Daphne for a moment before looking back at her mother. “How can I help?”

Violet smiled as she told the woman of what they had just found out and their plan, and it seemed she was fully on board to join.

“What is going on?” Francesca asked as she came to stand by their sister in the parlor.

“Women at work.” Daphne smirked as she and Fran watched as the older women exited into the foyer like troops preparing for battle.

* * *

Daphne sat in the modiste as she watched her mother be fitted for a gown, a bit sullen by her current situation but hopeful still.

“And the only reason he married her” Madame Delacroix, a known gossip, said as she entered the room ready to continue her work. “Is because his pere squandered the accounts on some scheme in America.” Violet looked rightfully appalled by the story. “Oh, mon Dieu. Is it not the most lurid story of the season?”

Violet smirked. “Perhaps not the most lurid.” She said which immediately caught the other woman’s attention and made Daphne smile a bit.

* * *

Mrs. Wilson had been taking care of the Bridgerton household for almost half her life. She had seen all the children born and watched them grow. She cared for all of them as if they were her own and there was no way she would stand by and let Daphne be caught in such a horrid situation.

She had just finished telling what she knew of Berbrooke to Mrs. Varley, the Featheringtons’ head housekeeper, who stated “Well, every Baron has a bastard.”

“A bastard he sent away before the Miss even popped?” She said with nonchalance in her voice.

That gave the lady a shock. “You don’t say. Well, we must tell Jennie and Mary.” And she immediately went to do so as one of the Bridgerton maids went to go tell the story to one of the Featherington maids.

Mrs. Wilson smirked as she went to follow Mrs. Varley.

* * *

Lady Danbury sat at a card table in her den as she just finished recounting the tale to some of the elite wives of the town.

“Now, I always knew Berbrooke was a scoundrel but a man who will not provide and care for his own child.” Lady Danbury took a long drag of her cigar and blew out a stream of smoke. “There is nothing more horrendous than that.”

The ladies at the table nodded their heads as they whispered about the story, making Lady Danbury smirk as she had her staff begin another round of the game. The sooner this gossip made it to Whistledown, the faster she and Lady Bridgerton could get back to their matchmaking schemes.

* * *

_It has come to this author’s attention that the ton is abuzz with a most sordid tale. It is said one cannot judge a book by its cover. But in the case of the bumbling Baron Berbrooke, it seems his displeasing appearance is quite an apt metaphor for the state of affairs in his household. I would not be surprised if Lord Berbrooke were called away to the country on alleged business. Business which, perhaps, might involve sending some much overdue funds to one former maid and young boy, who we can only hope takes after his mother._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, April 16, 1813)_

* * *

Anthony Bridgerton walked into the parlor room of the Bridgerton Estate after hearing some good news at the club which he knew had something to do with the quiet smile on his mother’s face throughout the day yesterday and now as she is embroidering a new piece.

“I have heard talk that Berbrooke has left town.” He said as he stood in front of her. “I’m given to think this solution to our problem did not come about by chance. I am resolved to handle matters differently in the future.

His mother snickered as she made another stitch. “Or perhaps not at all. I know society has dictated your present role in this family, Anthony. But with Daphne officially out, I assure you, I am more than capable.”

Anthony could not help but feel that her words alluded to the fact that he did not deny Berbrooke in the beginning but he did not try to make her elaborate.

“This is for Daphne.” She said as she held up her cloth. “Tulips. They symbolize passion. A most appropriate hem for your sister when she decides to marry the Duke.”

Anthony couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sentiment in her voice. His friend had made it quite clear to him that he had no plans to marry anyone. Even if he did, Anthony knew that Simon was not a proper match for Daphne. He was presumptuous and insincere and while he was nowhere near as dastardly as Berbrooke, he was still definitely not the type of man Daphne should marry.

“Perhaps your bride would like the same.” Violet smiled up at him.

Anthony did not return it. “Good night, Mother.” He then turned to leave the room. While his mother might be in marriage mode for Daphne, he was not ready to partake in the market himself, even after detaching from Siena.

Probably because most of his thoughts were still centered around her.

* * *

Daphne Bridgerton proudly walked in on the Duke’s arms into the ballroom at the Ramsey Ball. She couldn’t help but feel more relaxed now that Nigel had run for the hills. As they approached the dance floor, she could not help smile at Lady Danbury in thanks, who gave her a small one back before she turned into the Duke’s arms.

They began to move along to the music like everyone else in the room before she finally spoke “You should not have lost your temper with Lord Berbrooke.” While she did admire that he fought him on her behalf, she did not like the idea of excess violence anymore this season.

The Duke smirked. “You should know something about me, Miss Bridgerton. I will not tolerate a bully.”

Daphne nodded before looking back at him. “And you should something about me, Your Grace… I will not have this go wrong and stand on the sidelines as people make decisions about my life for me…” She swallowed her pride before she said, “you were right.”

The Duke's eyes widened. “I’m sorry. Can you say that again… louder?”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “What I mean is that it is time for me to take some control of my life. This, it is more than a ruse now.This is not just about finding the best match to impress Lady Whistledown, or the Queen, or any member of the ton. This is about a life...my life and I must finally take charge of it. I cannot afford to do otherwise. So I shall not have this go wrong. And if you are not in agreement, then you should tell me now.”

The Duke said nothing for a moment and but for a second, Daphne thought he looked impressed. “I shall agree… on one condition.”

Daphne shook her head. “You do not understand, Your Grace…”

“That you call me Simon.” He interrupted. Daphne looked up at him. “If we are truly to seem to be courting, if this is to be a match like no other, you should call me by my name.”

She let a small smile creep up her face and she considered his condition. “Very well… Simon.” Daphne could not help but chuckle a bit.

He did not seem amused. “Is there something funny about my name?”

“No, no, no.” She said as she finally regained her composure. “It is a perfectly fine name.”

“Oh perfectly fine? Very well… Daphne.” He said with a little snip in his voice.

In that moment, Daphne had to look away from his eyes as she noticed how close they were really standing to one another. As they swayed back and forth to the music, she felt herself focus on how her hand felt in his and how his hand felt on her waist. And then that hand moved further up her back and next thing she knew, his bare hand was brushing against the open back of her dress. His fingers felt rough but his touch was soft.

She took a deep breath as she looked back up at him. “I wish to find a husband, so that I may have a family, children.”

He looked as stoic as ever as he responded. “Then let us find you a husband.” The music faded and they put space between them once again.

As they separated and walked to opposite sides of the room, Daphne was immediately approached for another dance. As she joined the dance circle, she and the Duke shared a small smile before Simon took a turn about the room, looking around to see who else had their eyes on Daphne. To find more players for this round of the marriage mart game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Simon and Will were supposed to be the ones talking about the situation but I am just in love with Simon and Lady Danbury’s relationship so you can expect more scenes like this in the future. Also, I find it hard to believe that Simon would only call her Lady Danbury all the time growing up so when he feels like it sometimes he will call her Aunt Agatha, which is her name in the books.
> 
> Also, every once in a while, I want to recommend some classical covers of songs like the ones they had in the show because like I said before this show has reawakened my love of them. If you do not know, four of the six covers in the show were made by the Vitamin String Quartet and they have a multitude of covers to listen to. For this chapter, I am recommending their rendition of “Kill This Love” by BLACKPINK. It was playing in my head when I was writing about the women spreading the word of Bebrooke’s scandal.


	7. Set Aflutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These feelings are so foreign to the two players in this marriage mart scheme... but they are not unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now moved on to moments from episode three and this is where I’m going to start deviating a lot from the original plot of the show because episode three was just about my favorite episode with all of the friendship moments, flirting, hand-holding, THAT BRIDGE TALK and Daphne dreaming of the Duke while… ugh, loved it…UNTIL SIMON DONE FUCKED UP AND LET OUR GIRL GO! *cleansing breath* I feel a certain way about this episode as you can tell. It gives me both great joy and pain. I hope to correct some things with my version but I will say it may have the same effect on y’all but we’ll get there when we get there. Until then, enjoy!

_Dearest gentle reader,_

_It is often said that those who marry in haste must repent at leisure. A sentiment that is clearly shared by Miss Daphne Bridgerton, who has apparently rejected not one, not two, but three proposals already this week. Some believe she is showing admirable forethought in her deliberations, but I would venture a different conjecture, that she, like this author, is still waiting on the only suitor of note._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 6, 1813)_

* * *

It had been three more weeks of their charade and Daphne Bridgerton still had not met her love match of a husband yet. Thanks to Simon, she had been approached by a multitude of eligible suitors but none of them were the man she was searching for, so her ruse with the Duke continued. They had been to three more balls together, promenaded quite frequently, and even had lunch appointments at the local ice cream shop. During these times, they had talked about many things. Like his travels around the better part of Europe, her attempts to compose music on the pianoforte, and of course, sharing stories back and forth about Anthony, the first commonality they had.

For Daphne, it was so easy to talk to Simon about everything because there was no shame in asking about anything. There were none of the pressures to be proper like she was with actual suitors. She could wholly say what was on her mind and he would answer truthfully to the best of his ability. There were some topics that they did for the most part stay clear of like his parents, her father’s passing, and most importantly, his more rakish exploits.

Daphne knew he was a rake beforehand, so it was no secret that he had been with many women, though he did admit that claims were not as scandalous as Whistledown wrote. That while he did engage in more explicit behaviors in some more questionable locations, he was not one to take advantage of someone who was not willing. He said that a woman should be given options of choice in not just life, but any sort of a relationship, which he told Daphne to keep in mind while looking for her match.

Honestly, his advice in this area was most helpful while she browsed the town. Thanks to Simon, she was starting to figure out what she truly wanted in a match. Someone who was caring and kind and thoughtful. Someone who she could talk to about things. Someone who she found… attractive.

Daphne did not know how she was going to define attraction in terms of a match but right now she could not tear her gaze away from Simon as they sat in the ice cream shop enjoying a treat. As he took another bite of his ice cream, she felt her stomach start to… flutter… and she did not why it was. Surely, the universe must be playing with her emotions at this point. First, having her wake up in the middle of the night with her sheets all covered in sweat after a wondrously dangerous dream of him. Then, another kind gentleman approached her, asking for her hand, which she politely declined, and seemed that Lady Whistledown was keeping track of her rejections at this point.

And now, she was sat across the table from the handsome, yet unattainable Duke who was devouring his treat and licking his spoon like it was his last meal on Earth. She had to take multiple deep breaths to compose herself because… for the love of God, who eats like that?

She was finally pulled out of her thoughts when a young lady placed a tower of treats on their table, even though Daphne had barely started to devour the ones already on her plate.

After thanking the woman, she immediately continued their quiet conversation to keep her mind off her confusing thoughts. “Our plan has worked thus far, but we must continue our ruse until I have found my match.”

Simon smirked at her declaration. “In the grand battle of the season, I am your trusted general, marshaling the troops.”

Daphne smiled. “Wellington could only hope for a soldier so brave.”

“And handsome,” Simon said as he pointed his spoon at her. “You must not forget that.”

Daphne snickered as she finally took a bite of her own ice cream. She was excited to find new prospects at tonight’s ball but she could not help but wonder more about this fluttering feeling in her stomach… and why it only seemed to come about when she was around Simon.

* * *

Francesca Bridgerton loved stories, particularly love stories. When she was younger, she and Daphne would read through books filled with assortments of tales that had dashing princes, beautiful princesses, and love triumphing over all. It is what made Fran excited for her own season so she could experience these things for herself.

But her favorite love story, by far, had to be her parents'. Her mother and older siblings would talk about how they met and how they basically lived out one of the love stories she had read. So like her elder sister, she desired nothing more than a love match when it was her turn at the marriage mart. But for now, she settled for watching Daphne write her own love story. Fran and their mother were quite certain that the Duke was a good match for Daphne, but it seemed her sister wasn’t quite as sure.

As the entire family was sat in the parlor room for afternoon tea, Violet Bridgerton, who Francesca sat next to on the sofa while attempting to embroider, asked “Daphne, have you thought about with whom you would like to dance at tonight’s ball?”

“Well, I have some ideas,” Daphne said as she wandered over to the couch Benedict was perched on. “Lord Weaver is a fine dancer.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Fran could see their mother frown as Daphne encouraged Benedict to give her some room to sit.

“Lord Hardy was asking about you at White’s last night.” Anthony interjected from his seat as Daphne sat down.

“Lord Hardy?” Violet said with a bit of judgment in her voice. “What about the Duke?”

Daphne rolled her eyes as she picked up a book from the side table. “The Duke has not proposed, Mama. I am still considering my best course.”

“Wise girl.” Anthony agreed as he grabbed after Gregory, who took one of his sweets off his plate.

“And Lord Hardy is a fine option.” Daphne mulled it over for a second. “Although, he is rather boastful.”

”My dear, why ever do you complicate matters so?” Violet said as she placed her cup of tea down before looking over Francesca’s work. “You must simply marry the man who feels like your dearest friend.”

“Oh. Oh, is that it, Mama? Well, how very simple indeed.” Daphne said with extreme sarcasm in her voice.

Sarcasm, it seemed, their mother did not catch as she said “Yes, quite.”

Fran snickered before listening to her mother’s critiques and considering her advice herself. If she would gain not only a husband but a friend out of a marriage as well, then that made the courting process all the more exciting. She could not wait for the day that she not only found love but her best friend.

* * *

Daphne stood in the foyer of the estate where the ball of the evening was being hosted with her mother and Lady Danbury. The atmosphere of the ball was quite whimsical with all the birds and feathers about the space. Daphne was just adjusting her own feather headpiece as she heard Lady Danbury greet the Duke behind her.

Daphne smiled as she turned, giving Simon a quick curtesy as he bowed to her. He then escorted her away from their maternal figures as she said. “Is my general ready for battle?”

“I was born ready.” Simon smirked as they made their way throughout the mansion.

Daphne snickered. “Were that true, I suspect you would need less protection from our beloved packs of ambitious mamas.”

Simon feigned a wounded look at her words. “You call me the general, yet you are the first to draw blood.”

Daphne laughed as they entered the ballroom and sure enough another suitor came over to them. “Miss Bridgerton.” He said.

“Lord Weaver.” She greeted, curtsying again.

Daphne could tell that the Lord was intimidated by the Duke’s presence but he pressed onwards. “I was wondering if you might do me the honor of a dance tonight.”

Daphne smiled as she offered him her dance card as Simon took stock of the room. “Must I share your attention with every moon-eyed dandy, Miss Bridgerton?” He said very loudly.

Daphne smiled as she looked back at the new prospect. “Only the charming ones, Your Grace.” As the man walked away, she turned to her partner in crime. “The perfect jealous suitor. Well done.” She leaned closer. “Someone is angling for a promotion in rank.”

Daphne went to meet Lord Weaver on the dance floor, not noticing the slightly pinched look on Simon’s face.

* * *

Violet Bridgerton and Lady Danbury had gotten on quite well before this marriage season, but now the bond between the two was much stronger as they waited for their children to see what everyone else saw.

“Not much of a pair.” She remarked as she watched Daphne dance with yet another suitor that was not the Duke.

“I should think not.” Lady Danbury agreed as she took a sip of her drink and the music came to an end. “She and the Duke are a love match.”

“Nonetheless, you must remind the Duke to actually propose.” Violet pushed out through her stress. She did not know why her daughter was still entertaining the affections of these men when she and the Duke were clearly courting. But since the man had still not proposed, there was no clear reason why her daughter shouldn’t mingle with the other bachelors of the season.

“I would not worry, Lady Bridgerton. Look at them.” Lady Danbury remarked as Daphne started to make her way back to the Duke. “They are clearly attached.”

Violet sighed trying to agree with her friend, but she mostly just felt exhausted with this ongoing waiting game.

* * *

As Daphne waltzed across the floor with yet another suitor, Simon could not help the twinge of jealousy that entered him. It felt like a nick on his soul every time she smiled at a man with the smile that had seemed to be privy to him over the past few weeks. Something inside him made him want to keep her all to himself but he kept the feeling detained because this made no sense to him at all.

Of course, he and Daphne were becoming good friends throughout this charade. They enjoyed each other’s company and talked of many things, even the fact that he had been with many women… and yet he had not seen another one for quite some time since he became involved in this ruse. Not a single encounter on the Dark Walk or even a morning dalliance like the one he partook in the morning of their first promenade. He almost felt like if he did, it would be a cruel thing to do to the debutante, even though they were not truly courting… But they could be…

No. He thought to himself. It’s what best for her. You are doing what’s best for her. As much as he wished that he could be the best man for Daphne, he knew he was not. She wanted a life with a love match and a future with children, which he did not… Or so he kept telling himself. Maybe hurting his father with the plot of revenge on his deathbed could be enough for him, seeing that look of distress on his father’s face when he said those things felt satisfying, to say the least. Maybe he could allow himself to fall into this feeling and be a part of this dream that Daphne had crafted for herself.

Occasionally the picture of Daphne sitting on a chaise in Clyvedon Hall would enter his mind and sometimes she would be there with a swaddled baby in her arms and he could not help but think that there was not a more beautiful sight in the world. And then of course at night, there was the odd dream of them together… alone in his room… with not a servant in sight to…

He was knocked out of his stupor when Daphne came back to stand beside him after the dance finished. He straightened his posture and as he nonchalantly asked. “And how did you find our eligible bachelors?”

Daphne did not show any signs of being enamored with any of the men she danced with as she sighed. “I must confess, I have felt more chemistry when being fitted at the modiste.”

Simon laughed softly as the room started to stir with whispers. The pair turned towards the door and they saw the Queen herself being escorted into the room by a dashing young man.

Behind them, two of the Featherington sisters began to talk. “The Prince is from Prussia, and I dare say I just caught his eye.” The elder sister said as they started to make their way over to him.

The middle sister gasped. “I love Russia. I could swoon.”

But unlike the other debutantes, Daphne did not try to push her way over to him as well. She just laughed as the others convened around him. “They do not even know him.”

“They do not need to know him.” Simon scoffed.

“Besides the fact he is a prince.” Daphne said with a hint of whimsy in her voice.

“Well, surely you cannot be surprised.” Simon said as he looked down at the Diamond. “You know how this works, Daphne. Was it not you who wrote the book on the very subject?”

Daphne breathed out a laugh which made him follow suit by the ridiculousness of the scene in front of them.

“Oh, watch as Miss Cowper lowers her eyes.” Daphne pointed out and Simon gladly took stock of the situation as the debutante mimicked exactly what Daphne stated. “Oh, so demure. Now, she will look up at him, ever so quickly, and then allow her fan to slowly sweep across her bosom before casting her eyes back upon the ground, for one is much too timid to ever meet His Royal Highness’s piercing gaze, of course.” Simon snickered at just how on the nose his partner’s predictions were. She chuckled before continuing. “Oh and now he will kiss her hand.”

“Forever charmed by her submission.” He finished as the Prince did such.

“Precisely. Should I ever need assistance drafting an addendum to my book, I shall know who to ask.” Daphne smiled up at him.

Simon looked back at the other pair. “I do believe he just told Miss Cowper that her gown is exquisite.”

“Do you think so?” Daphne snickered.

“He is here to tell every lady the very same thing.” Simon assured her as the Queen and the Prince started to walk their way. Simon slowly walked away giving Daphne a chance to meet the Prince herself.

At first, he could not hear much of the conversation as the room was a bit too loud from the excitement of the Royal ensemble entering, but as it quieted, he could hear the Prince say as he predicted. “Your gown, it is exquisite.”

Then it happened. A snort ripped out of Daphne's mouth which she quickly hid behind her hand. Simon couldn’t help but scoff a laugh himself as he looked away for a moment. Definitely was not expecting that.

After what looked like an apology, she looked back at him, mortified. Sadly, Simon could help but smirk as she came back over. “That was entirely your fault.” She scolded.

“How does one manage to make such a terribly unbecoming sound while laughing?” He countered.

Then she laughed again and another snort came out, making him guffaw as he shook his head. “Well, now you are just making it look easy.”

Daphne smiled up at him and Simon found himself getting lost in her eyes… but the moment was soon ruined by another suitor coming over to ask for a dance, which Daphne accepted but not before smiling at the Duke once more.

Simon sighed at his own situation. He was starting to find it hard to ignore the flutter of feelings he felt when he was around Daphne. He knew what he had said at the beginning of this game… but the rules, like his intentions, can change… can’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH! LOOK AT THESE CUTIES!!! They are my babies and I love them so much! What did you think of this chapter? Also, prepare yourself for the next one because as I am writing it, I can tell it will be long and this is where we will start to earn our E Rating… wink wink. Until then, feel free to go back and read the previous chapters to keep up with changes to the story. I tend to edit constantly so I have added to previous chapters to make the story flow better. So keep that in mind going forward.
> 
> Also, classical cover recommendation, check out the Vitamin String Quartet's rendition of "Issues" by Julia Michael. I think very much fits with the ball scenes in this chapter.


	8. When You Are Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As desires build between the two friends, Simon thinks on his next move as Daphne discovers what she can do for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew this was coming so let's not beat around the bush. This is where we are going to start earning our E Rating. It is near the end of the chapter, so just remember that part is NSFW. But, a quick note that this is my first time writing a certain scene like this, so bear with me. I can only get better. Also, might I recommend the song “Alone Together” from the Bridgerton Musical or “When You are Alone” from the Bridgerton soundtrack as you read certain scenes… Just a thought. That is it, read on.

Anthony Bridgerton was not much of a gambler. He partook in the treacherous games at White’s very few times since he came to own the establishment. But when he did play, he took great pleasure in winning.

“Me again.” He stated with a puffed chest after another perfect roll.

“Indeed.” Lord Featherington frowned, for he had lost again. “I am inclined to investigate the provenance of such lucky dice.”

“They did not land the same way when you were casting.” Simon jested at his friend's side, making Anthony smirked as he wrote the Lord a slip. “Perhaps the common element is you. Might it be best to show some restraint?”

“Restraint is not among Lord Featherington’s skills.” Anthony remarked as he held out the paper.

“Well, then, neither is gambling.” Simon said before the Baron walked away in a huff, making both of the men laugh.

Simon looked at him in amazement. “I seem to have done it, Bridgerton.”

“Done what?” Anthony asked as his friend started to walk away from the tables and he soon followed.

“Proved you remain capable of laughing again in my presence.”

“You cannot fault me for being doubtful of your intentions.” Anthony remarked. He was still not on board with Simon continuing to court Daphne. He did not want his best friend hurting his sister when this season ended given that it had been more than a month and the Duke still had yet to attempt to ask for Daphne’s hand nor had he said anything to take back his previous desire to stay a bachelor.

“Indeed, I can. For all the mischief you’ve witnessed me make, you’d also know I would never make a fool of a lady, and certainly not one such as your sister.” Simon said as they sat down at an empty table.

“You confound me.” Anthony scoffed. “You are respectful, and yet I know you have no intention of marriage. Has that changed?”

“That is still yet to be determined.”

“Then what could your intentions be?”

“Respectful.” Simon said with a serious look in his eyes. “Might we leave it there?”

Anthony was resigned to dig deeper when one of the secret doors to the main area of the bar opened. Through it walked in a group of stunning young ladies. As the women entered the club, the men hoot and hollered, making Simon and Anthony shake their heads.

But when Anthony looked back at the ladies, he saw that he recognized one of them.

Siena.

Who he had not seen in so long, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

But no. He could not be tempted to stray again. “If you will excuse me.” He said to Simon as he quickly stood from the table and rushed in out of sight before she could see him. He had to keep a hold of himself. He could not move away from the sensible path again.

Still, he could not help but take a glance back and he immediately noticed that Siena had taken his place across from the Duke. Anthony could not help the rage that rose in him while he watched Siena talk to Simon. He knew what most of the women were there for, and the fact that Simon was entertaining her presence and not sending her off made his blood boil. Not only because of his lingering feelings for Siena but because Simon was supposedly enraptured in his sister.

Anthony shook his head as he made to leave.

He should have known. Once a Rake, Always a Rake.

Definitely not a man that Daphne should marry.

* * *

_I have always thought that an appreciation of the arts is what lifts us beyond mere animals. It stirs the passions, and moves the spirit, and, this author hopes, inspires more newsworthy pursuits. A New Wing at Somerset House is to be opened today, where several attractions will be on display… Like the lovely Miss Marina Thompson, newly recovered from her mysterious illness and expected to finally rejoin the season._

_Of course, there is today’s royal attraction as well, Prince Friedrich of Prussia. His Highness has come to our shores in want of a fine Fraulein. Could this be the reason a certain language tutor has been seen visiting Cowper House all week?_

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 7, 1813)_

* * *

Daphne walked through the crowd at the art exhibition with bated breath as she was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of the Duke. She knows that she should not be seeking him out, especially after what Anthony told her the other night. That Simon preferred to be alone and that she need not concern herself with his troubles, but she could not help it. He had helped her through so much that she hoped that she could do the same for him, make him feel less alone in some sort of way.

As Daphne glided through the main room, admiring the art as she went, she heard someone call for her.She turned to see none other than Prince Friedrich approaching her. “Your Highness.” She greeted and curtsied as the Prince came to stand in front of her.

“I was hoping to see you today.”

Daphne could not help but smile a bit at the sentiment. “Were you?”

“Yes. It seems the art is not the only beautiful thing on display at present.”

Daphne let out a soft giggle at his blatant flirt. He is the only man, other than Simon, who had been so forward with such things. She was flattered, to say the least, but could not help but wonder if he had said the same things to most of the young ladies who approached him today as he spoke of their gowns at the Ball. She resigned herself to believe he had. He was the quintessential prince, charming to all just the same. Still, she entertained his presence. “Are you enjoying your time here in London?”

“It has always been one of my favorite cities.”

“How lovely to hear from someone who has traveled so widely?” Daphne smiled.

“Have you traveled much?” The Prince asked with an air of charisma around him.

Any other woman would be drawn in by his charms, but Daphne was easily distracted from them when she saw a figure clad in black, walking past the door of one of the back rooms.

The Duke.

“Miss Bridgerton?” Daphne looked back at the Prince, seeing that he had still been talking to her.

She shook her head out of her daze before saying “You should make your rounds, Your Highness. I believe there is a gaggle of young ladies waiting for your favor. Delightful to see you.” She curtsied once more before walking away into the other room where she saw the Duke.

As she passed through the doors, she saw Simon looking up at one of the larger paintings in the room. He looked so handsome standing there that Daphne could not help but fix her hair even though there was not a hair out of place.

She took a deep breath before walking over and saying “What are you doing, hiding away in here?”

Simon’s head turned and he smirked at her. “Enjoying some culture.” He stated before looking back at the painting.

Daphne smiled as she turned to look at a painting on the opposite wall. “You are receiving glowing reviews from Whistledown. Did you see?” She turned slightly to look at him.

He did so to look at her. “I did. I ought to take to the stage.” He winked.

Daphne chuckled as she turned back. In that moment, she could feel her palms getting sweaty under her gloves and she slowly started to remove them to let her skin breathe for a moment. “Is it awful that I’m enjoying it?”

“My wild jealousy?”

“Fooling Lady Whistledown. She knows everything about everyone, even the Queen, and yet we have her utterly convinced that we are mad for each other.”

“We are awfully clever.” Simon remarked.

“Indeed, we are.” Daphne said confidently and she bounced a bit on her toes.

“Excessive pride suits you, Miss Bridgerton.” Simon said in an impressed tone.

Daphne gasped as she turned to face him more. “Pride is a sin, Your Grace.”

“One of the lesser sins. But do not worry.” Simon looked her up and down. “We must all start somewhere.”

Daphne rolled her eyes as she turned to face the same way, holding her gloves in one hand. “You are not half as shocking as you think you are.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Duke smirking at her words but she was too focused on the words printed on the plaque below the painting in front of them. “Oh. This one is yours too.”

“You sound surprised.”

Daphne contemplated the painting in front of them. “I suppose I am. It is not at all like the others you donated, is it?”

Simon paused for a moment before replying. “It is not. The others are… Well, they were to my father’s tastes.” Daphne glanced over at him. It was the first time he had ever mentioned his father to her and Anthony said that he never spoke of his parents at all. “If Lady Danbury is to be believed, this one was a favorite of my mother’s. I have never understood why.” He sighed.

Daphne could detect the sadness in his voice. She knew that his mother had died early in his life, but that was about it. Daphne looked back at the piece and began to look at it from her own perspective. “It is very beautiful. It reminds me of waking up in the country. First thing in the morning, when I am all alone, and I have not yet spoken to a soul. I look outside the window, and it is… serene. As if I could be the only person left in the world, and yet… somehow I am not lonely. I am comforted, at peace… The others are certainly very grand and impressive, but this one…” Daphne shrugged as the Duke looked over at her, seeming to contemplate her words. “This one is intimate.”

As they both stood there, looking at the painting, Daphne could not help but think about how this scene is one that she wished to be in herself… with Simon by her side. Standing on a balcony at their country estate, overlooking the forest as they held each other, first thing in the morning. No words needed, just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

An intimate scene indeed.

Suddenly, she longed to hold his hand, to keep him close, so she could stay in the feeling of not being alone a bit longer. Her own hand started to move despite her as if it was being drawn to his side. Daphne quietly gasped as she felt the skin of the back of Simon’s hand brush against hers. She should pull her hand back, it was not proper for a man to touch a lady’s hand without her gloves on.

But instead, she found herself maneuvering her hand so that her palm was facing his and Simon was grasping her fingers between his. He tightened his grip, almost giving her hand a squeeze.

Daphne turned slightly to look at the Duke and she was surprised to see that he was looking at her too. Neither of them said anything as they fully looked away from the painting and into each other’s eyes. It was like in her dream when they just got lost in each other and Daphne felt as if Simon was so close that she could see how his eyes were gilded in gold.

But the moment was snatched away when they heard a chorus of gasps from the other room.

Daphne and Simon pulled their hands back as they looked to the door. Daphne looked back at him but quickly decided to walk away to not get pulled in again. She could hear his footsteps following her as she quickly put her gloves back on. She came to stand next to the two eldest Featherington sisters as she saw Cressida on the floor with the Prince holding her and her mother at their side.

“What has happened?” She asked.

“Cressida swooned,” Philippa informed her as Simon came to stand next to her.

“And Prince Friedrich caught her.” Prudence finished.

Daphne looked down at the scene as the Prince fanned the debutante to arouse her from her stupor. Well played, Cressida.

“I dare say it was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen.” Philippa said in a longing tone, probably waiting for her chance for such a romantic encounter.

Daphne felt Simon lean closer to her and she turned her head slightly to hear him say. “A Feigned Swoon. Chapter 6, I believe? We ought to up our game.”

Daphne covered her mouth as she snickered, trying not to snort from his Grace’s humor. She could see the Prince looking up at them, and almost looked disappointed at the sight. But regardless, he helped Cressida stand, and everyone in the room broke out in applause.

Except for Simon and Daphne, as they tried to keep themselves from breaking out in laughter at all the dramatics, something that was hard for Daphne to do when she was around Simon.

* * *

Simon walked down the front stairs of Somerset House out to his carriage. After walking around the exhibition more with Daphne and spending a short amount of time with her family as well, he decided it was time to take his leave. He had not expected to stay so long as he only came to see his donations but spending time with Daphne was always a welcome distraction.

“Shall I set course for the opera, Your Grace?” His footman asked when he was close enough. “We need to make haste if you still plan to attend this evening.”

The Opera… he had forgotten. Anthony’s lady friend had invited him to take in her performance the night before and he said he might. But he knew that she had more in mind for him than simply talking about her singing. He looked back at Somerset and could not help but revisit his brief moment alone with Daphne in the gallery.

How she explained his mother’s painting to him, so he could possibly see what his mother saw.

How her hand felt in his, no gloves keeping their touch apart.

How wished he could have stayed lost in her eyes longer.

He did not want to ruin those moments with a quick dalliance, especially not one attached to his closest friend.

“No. It will be straight home tonight, instead.” Simon declared before climbing into his carriage

As his footman closed the door, he could not help but long for another moment when he and Daphne could be alone together and wonder what he could do with that time.

* * *

_These days, the modern young lady must display a miscellany of talents in her quest for a suitor. She must be a witty conversationalist, an accomplished musician, and an expert in the art of the swoon. For managing to faint with nary a petticoat out of place is a most coveted talent indeed. Of course, not everyone has fallen victim to the royal fever sweeping through London Town. One diamond, in particular, seems quite immune, making this author wonder if the crown has lost its luster._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 8, 1813)_

* * *

Queen Charlotte did not like being outdone, especially not by a gossiping commoner. “I know what this insolent woman insinuates,” The Queen said as she crumbled up the latest Whistledown. “And I shall certainly not make allowances for it.”

But her nephew did not seem to understand the meaning behind her words as he said “Does she mean the King? Where on Earth do they keep him anyway?”

As her Majesty chewed her food, she could not help but mull over the situation at hand to not think about her husband. “The Bridgerton girl is the incomparable of the season, which means there is no more suitable a match for you on English shores.” Charlotte had seen how taken Friedrich was with the Diamond and such a match would be the event of the season.

“Miss Bridgerton is a delightful young lady, to be sure.” The man said cheerfully, only to become quite resigned. “But if this gossip sheet is correct, it seems her heart may already be spoken for.”

“Her heart is no matter, as long as her hand remains free.”

“But the Duke may ask for it yet.”

“Then I suggest, if you truly want the girl as your princess, that you remember the fact that you are a Prince and charm her.” Charlotte stabbed another piece of fruit before shoving it in her mouth.

It was true that the Bridgerton girl and the Duke did make a fine pairing but there still had not been a proposal yet. If her nephew played his cards right, she might fall for him as it seemed she had fallen for the Duke. Queen Charlotte understood how unlikely that was but she did not want to crush her nephew with such thoughts. Besides, even if things did not work out with the Diamond and her nephew, there might still be a gratifying wedding yet this season.

* * *

Promenading with Daphne in the park was surprisingly becoming one of Simon’s favorite pastimes. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. Talking about so many things with her.

It was strange, even though they had not known each other that long, Simon found that talking to Daphne was like talking to an old friend. Even more, he was surprised with how much he liked being around her. When they were apart, he almost counted down the moments until they could see each other again or when he could hear her laugh.

Making her laugh as much as possible was one of his new goals in life. As they walked he told her another story of exactly what Anthony got up to when they were in school since she had been so skeptical when they first met. While his friend may be a stoic soul now, he definitely had a wild side.

“And so Anthony Bridgerton…” she recapped. “Serious man that he is… let a farm animal into your dormitory?” Simon laughed at the notion as he heard it but he knew it was true and Daphne chuckled as well. “Why would you ever put up with such pranks?”

“He was my friend. Who do you think helped your brother get the animal back out?”

Daphne scoffed. “Of course it was you…” Daphne started to play with her gloves, a nervous tick he had noticed before she said, “My mother told me something curious the other day. That one should marry one’s dearest friend.”

Simon mock glared at her. “Are you suggesting I marry your brother?”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “No. But I do wonder, is that truly what marriage is all about then? Friendship?”

Simon shrugged as they walked up on one of the bridges. “Well, I imagine it a good start. Though most marriages, I gather, are more like battlefields.” This was a topic that they did bring up often, twas the whole point of the ruse, finding her a husband, but even still, Daphne still had trouble finding out exactly what she wanted in her love match.

“Even if it is a battlefield, there must be other things that hold the troop together.” Daphne said as they looked out over the park.

Simon scoffed. “My word. I might have thought you were trying to organize a militia.” Simon spotted a group of suitors across the lake. “Now, there is a fine group of recruits.” He plucked a single rose from one of the arrangements that were placed along the bridge and handed it to his friend, who sniffed it with a smile on her face.

Daphne lowered the flower as she continued her musings. “What I mean is, there are other things, physical, or perhaps intangible, that bring a couple together.”

Simon furrowed his brow. “Well, yes, of course, there’s more to a marriage, physical and intangible. Both.”

Daphne just looked at him with confusion written on her face and started rambling “Both? But how can something be both physical and intangible when they are indeed quite the opposite?”

Simon was about to respond when he paused… did… does she not know of… Simon could not help but laugh at the folly of it.

Daphne did not find it so funny. “You are beastly!” She said as she hit him in the chest with the flower. “Never mind.”

Simon quickly moved to match her pace as they began following their chaperones again. "No. I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at the absurdity of how little mothers tell their daughters.”

Daphne sighed. “They tell us nothing.”

“Well, I certainly cannot tell you.”

The debutante turned to him. “Why not?”

“Because it is not my place.” He declared. Yes, he was a rake and knew very much about the intimate details of such relations but these talks were ones that she should be having with her mother or husband, not a friend of her brother’s.

“In any real courtship, yes, it would be scandalous for her suitor to discuss such things with a lady. But you are not a real suitor, are you?” Daphne bumped his shoulder, making Simon shake his head as he tried to not wish that her statement was false. “And besides, no one else will tell me anything.” He could tell she was frustrated by the whole notion. ”So how am I to find a proper husband if I do not even know what I am to be searching for?”

Simon circled around her. “You will know when you know.”

Daphne looked very close to jumping up and down like a toddler. “What does that even mean?”

Simon chuckled. “I cannot tell you.”

“I thought we were friends.” She jested.

“Daphne…”

“Simon.” Daphne looked up at him with those pleading eyes. “Tell me.” Simon tried to hold on to his resolve but he was struggling to deny her. “Tell me!”

Simon gave in. “All right! All right!” He looked over and noted how far away their chaperones were. If either of them heard what he was about to say, he was sure they would have his head. He took a deep breath as said quietly “What happens between a husband and a wife, well, it is a natural continuation of what happens at night.”

Daphne did not look satisfied. “At night? What happens at night?”

Simon continued. “When you are alone.”

“When I am sleeping?”

“Not when you are sleeping.” Still, Daphne did not have that glow of recognition in her eyes that he was hoping for. He was really going to have to spell it out for her. “When you touch yourself.” He finally said. Daphne leaned back a bit, in surprise and…even more confusion. Does she not…“You do touch yourself?”

Her face did show any indication that she did. How... how could someone so interested in love like her, not know about pleasuring one's self. Simon looked around and noticed that no one was looking their way. He knew he should not tell her anymore, that he should let her figure out such things on her own but… he could not let himself deprive her of the sinful delights that she could be taking part in. Pride was only a lesser sin, after all, she deserved to enjoy more than that.

He moved to stand closer to her as he started to talk in a low whisper. “When you are alone, you can touch yourself… anywhere on your body, anywhere that gives you pleasure, but especially… between your legs. And when you find a feeling you particularly enjoy… you can carry on with that, until the feeling grows, and eventually you reach… a pinnacle, a release.”

Simon looked down at her and the look in her eyes was one of realization but also one of true innocence. It was as if she was discovering the truth of life for the first time and he could help but take a bit of pleasure in being the one to tell her of such things. He was tempted to pull her closer and lock her lips to his, show her more, exactly what that pleasure could be like… but he took a step back to prevent himself from doing so. They were not truly courting, they were not engaged, he should not be thinking of such things. “And that should help you… Come.”

He walked away without waiting to see her follow… mostly to make sure that she didn’t see the growing bulge in his pants, but also because he needed to think for a minute. All of this was getting more intimate than he imagined it ever could... so how could he be expected to let her go to another man and indulge in all the pleasures he could give her? Enjoy her company as he did? Be so candid as she was with him?

...How could he let her marry someone who wasn't him?

* * *

Lady Danbury loved her Godson, she really did. But there were moments when he could be so daft and senseless that she wondered if he was still the man she raised.

As they rode back from their promenade with the Bridgertons, she could not help but notice that Simon was still not talking of any plans of a proposal. After she noticed the longing look that the Prince had given Miss Bridgerton while he was supposed to be focused on Miss Cowper, she could not help but wonder what her Godson’s plans were for the young lady. Lady Danbury had seen many young ladies miss out on wonderful matches because they got caught up with men who did not seek marriage and she did not want young Daphne to suffer that fate if Simon was not sincere.

“Will you be accompanying Miss Bridgerton at the Alden Ball this week?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Most likely, why?” He asked, not catching her meaning.

She rolled her eyes as she gave Simon a harsh tap on the knee with her cane, making him yelp. “I demand to know, is all this time you are spending with Miss Bridgerton leading anywhere?”

Simon did not look her in the eye as he rubbed his knee. “Can it not be time well spent?”

She gave him a disappointed look. “A prolonged courtship is one thing, but now it is very clear to anyone with eyes that Daphne Bridgerton has caught the attention of Prince Friedrich. If you have designs upon the girl and wish to marry her, then Friedrich can disappear for all I care and become a delicious dinner party anecdote. But if you are merely dallying with her, and if she loses her chance of such an extraordinary match, simply because she is too wrapped up in your charms, well, then she would be a fool, and I would never forgive you your carelessness.”

Simon shook his head. “Miss Bridgerton is far from a fool and I only have the best of intentions for her.”

Lady Danbury raised a brow at his statement. He spoke of the girl fondly and yet did nothing to solidify this coupling. “Well, if your intentions are so pure, I suggest you come to terms with what you want to gain from this because I taught you better than to play with a woman’s heart.” Simon sighed as he looked out the window, not saying anything to counter her so she continued “Miss Bridgerton is not one of your flings.”

Her Godson looked back at her. “I know that.”

“Then if you truly care about her, I suggest you do something about it.” Lady Danbury said as she looked out the window herself.

The only thing that she wanted for Simon was to live a happy life, unlike the one that his father set out for him. She knew that if he found someone that loved him, all of him for who he was, then that could provide such great happiness for him. Daphne Bridgerton could be just the person for the job… if only Simon would admit how he felt about her.

* * *

Daphne Bridgerton was not usually a quiet person. Sure, she was not as vocal as Eloise was in most things but she did speak her mind, especially when something was on it. But today, she sat through dinner and family time completely silent. She could not hear the conversations of her family or of those around her, only the words of the Duke continually played in her mind.

Touching herself.

In such a… salacious manner.

And he seemed surprised that she had never partaken in such an activity. But she did not know that one could do such a thing. She knew that some people, couples, partook in dangerous pleasures on the Dark Walk, what they were exactly she did not know but she had been told that they were things that she should wait on until after marriage. So the idea that she could do these things before marriage… give herself pleasure.

The whole notion of it sounded preposterous.

But… if this could give her an idea of what she should be looking for in a husband… she should try it at least once.

So that night, after she retired for the evening, she locked the door to her room, to prevent anyone from seeing her in such a manner. As she walked over to her bed, she picked up the white rose that Simon had given to her earlier in the day. As she twirled it around in her hands, she could not help but feel that maybe she should wait. A husband should be the one giving her these pleasures truly… but she wanted more control of her own life, so what was wrong in taking control of her own pleasure.

Daphne sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the rose more intently. The gift of a flower, such a simple gesture but it still felt significant coming from Simon. She could feel her stomach flutter again as she thought of him. This feeling that was stirring in her… she did not know how to explain it but… she almost could feel Simon’s touch brush against her like at the Ramsey ball and in the gallery. Suddenly, she wished he was there… so that his hands could explore her body more.

She gently placed the flower that Simon gave her on her nightstand before lying down in her bed. Maybe that was the feeling she could relish in. The thought that Simon was there, guiding her through this… touching her body. She tentatively ran her hands over her body down her nightdress, over her breasts, over her stomach, trying to find someplace to start.

Between her legs.

That’s what Simon said.

She could get the most pleasure from touching there.

Slowly, she pulled up the bottom of her nightgown, so that more of her legs were exposed. She could feel a chill as the area between her legs was exposed to the cold night air around her. Then, little by little, she started to move her hand towards that area.

As she did, flashes of Simon went through her mind. Him handing her the flower. Him placing a delicate touch on her back. Holding her hand in the gallery and looking at her with… desire in his eyes.

She placed her fingers between her folds and… she found a point where when she touched it, she felt her stomach and the area tighten.

She gasped.

That felt good.

She rubbed her fingers over the area once more and everything tightened again.

That felt really good.

She could feel her other hand grasp at her sheets as she tried to keep her voice quiet as she had the urge to moan.

Daphne took a deep breath as she willed her fingers to keep moving over the area.

Then she thought of Simon…

It was as if she was in her dream from the other night and he was looking right at her. He held her as close to his body as he could and removed her glove, allowing her to caress his beautiful skin as he ran his hands along all the exposed parts of her body.

She moved her fingers faster.

He was so close that she could feel his breath against her skin, against her cheek. He turned his head towards her and his lips were a breath away from her.

Her hand held the sheets tighter.

The thought of Simon standing over her while she did this crossed her mind. The thought of his hand in the place of hers.

She let out a gasp as her stomach tightened even more and the feeling, as her Duke said before, grew.

...He could be the one doing this to her. The one giving her pleasure… in so many more ways than just this.

With his fingers.

With his body.

With his mouth.

Suddenly it all became too much. She gasped as she felt all of the tension in her body suddenly release as she felt something wet cover her fingers…

She slowly smiled as she massaged the area a bit more… savoring the feeling…

The Pinnacle.

She had reached it…

That was the pleasure… the pleasure she had been missing out on…

She breathed out as she finally regained a sense of her surroundings, she was alone in her room, but she didn’t feel alone… she felt… content and at peace… she felt... wonderful...And it was all because of

“Simon.”

* * *

Simon Basset popped up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face, gasping for air. He finally calmed when saw that he was in his room but he could not help but shift in his bed as he came to realize how hard his member was after the dream he just had.

Another dream of Daphne… but this time of her taking his advice and touching herself… giving her body great pleasure…while thinking of him and crying out his name…

Oh God, he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so… that happened….They’re both in trouble. I cannot emphasize enough how much I loved writing this chapter! Literally, most of my fave moments from the show rolled up in one chapter. *CHEF’S KISS* Also can we talk about that bridge monologue, he really changed her life like it was nothing. But that hand-holding scene was almost way more intimate than anything else in the series in my opinion. Ugh, I could talk about this part of the episode for days on end. One last note, I did make the Queen more nonchalant about Daphne and the Prince because while Daphne is the Diamond of the Season, she is still only the daughter of a Viscount, not super high in status, so technically the Prince could do better. Just something I mulled over during my eighth rewatch of the episode. Tell me what you thought of all this in a comment down below.


	9. On the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Simon finally realize what they want... but love isn't that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is… something… there’s gonna be… something… um…you know what, I can’t say anything without giving stuff away so I am just going to… leave this… here… enjoy… please. Thank you for 10,000 hits.

Simon still hadn’t decided what he was going to do as he stood outside of the ice cream shop that he and Daphne had been frequenting lately a day later. He knew that what he was feeling for Daphne was more than just friendship. He knew before that he liked her but now… he wanted her.

He wanted her all for himself.

No more suitors.

No more games.

Just him and her, together…

But that was selfish.

Daphne is an amazing woman. She’s smart and funny and kind and beautiful and so much more. She deserves everything her heart desires and he was not sure that he could provide it for her.

She deserved someone who was not broken and damaged. Someone without fault or ruin. Some who would give her children and a good life. Someone… perfect.

Someone like Prince Friedrich.

And because of that, maybe he should let her go…

Before he could fully decide, he was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed Daphne approaching him out of the corner of his eye. She seemed out of breath, nervous almost.

“Your Grace.” She breathed as she got close.

“Are you okay?” He said slowly as he turned to her.

She threw on a fake smile, he knew it was fake. “I’m fine. I was just… thinking we should try someplace new, that is all. Something different…”

Well, that was a lie. He raised a brow at her statement but he decided not to push. “Alright. I think I know of a place.” He held out his arm to her which she quickly took. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her lady’s maid move closer to follow them. He turned them away to walk further down the street to the market square, there was a bakery stand that served treats that Simon knew she would love.

As they walked, Simon did not say anything in fear of saying the wrong thing. Having her so close, especially after the dream he had made her all the more tempting. He lightly shook his head to forget the thoughts and it seemed Simon had underestimated how much Daphne was starting to notice his own ticks.

She looked up at him. “There is something on your mind.”

“Um… it’s nothing.”

“Well, that is a lie.” Daphne scoffed. Simon rolled his eyes but he did not admit that she was right. “What is it? You might as well tell me before I make you say it.”

Simon sighed as he looked down at her and like usual, he could not deny those beautiful eyes. He looked away, straight ahead. “What do you think of the Prince?” He asked.

Her brow furrowed as she held his arm tighter. “The Prince?”

“The Queen’s nephew…”

Daphne rolled her eyes at him. “I know who you are talking about but why are you wondering about him?”

“I was just wondering what you thought of him.”

Daphne shrugged as she pondered for a moment. “I think he’s kind, interesting… charismatic, I guess… He approached me at Somerset House before we…” Daphne coughed lightly before continuing. “He told me that he was hoping to see me and that the art was not the only beautiful thing on display.”

“Oh, well played.” Simon smirked. “It seems the Prince is on Chapter 8 of our book.”

Daphne giggled. “Yes, quite charming indeed… But I don’t know if… you know…”

Simon did not know and he wanted to scream this at her as he was struggling to keep his composure as he walked next to her, which she noticed.

“What is it?”

Simon shrugged as he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. “Maybe you should try your hand with the Prince.”

Daphne stopped walking and turned to face him, dropping his arm. “What?”

Simon clasped his hands around his back as he tried to find the right words. “Well, it is obvious that you have caught his attention. Why not see where it goes? You could be a Princess, that’s what every girl in the town wants, isn’t it? He is all but the perfect suitor.”

It seemed Daphne was ignoring the malice in his voice as he said “perfect” as she shrugged. It did not seem like she was too enthralled with the idea which surprisingly made Simon very happy as she responded. “Because as you know, titles mean nothing to me and while he may be interested in me, I do not know if I feel the same for him.” She tilted her head and smiled. “Besides… I believe perfection can be quite unappealing at times.” She giggled.

That caught his attention. “Truly?”

“Yes, just because something is “perfect” does not mean that is more desirable than something else that does not look the part.”

“You think so…” Simon said crossing his arms over his chest.

Daphne nodded. “Yes… you see when I was little, my Papa got me a music box, it had a tiny ballerina and it played “La Lune”, the first song I learned on the Pianoforte. I took it around with me everywhere and played it all the time, it drove Anthony completely mad.”

Simon snickered before he noticed the frown settling on her face. “Then one day… after he passed, Benedict and Francesca were playing and they knocked it over onto the floor. For a moment, I thought it was completely ruined. The wood of the box was chipped, the ballerina tilted and the music discs didn’t align perfectly anymore so it missed a few notes when you played it. Of course, I was sad and Mama insisted that she would replace it with a new one… but I told her not to. That this was one still great the way it is because it was the one Papa gave me and despite its damage, I did not want to give it up.”

Daphne rarely ever mentioned her father so he knew that must have been a lot for her to tell him that. Simon so desperately wanted to hug her but such affection was not appropriate for their relationship, especially in public, so he just shifted on his feet and said “And where is this music box now?”

Daphne smiled as she played with her gloves and started to walk again, Simon following closely beside her. “It is still in my room and I still play it everyone once and a while… when I’m missing Papa. I still love it to this day no matter its broken state. Just because something is damaged… that doesn’t make it any less worthy of love.”

Simon could feel his heart swell as she went on “I focus on how things make me feel rather than how others might interpret it. Just because something or someone for that matter may have faults, that does not make them any less worthy of love. Take my brothers and sisters. There are days that I wish to be an only child because my siblings are so frustrating and annoying, but we all still love each other despite our flaws. I believe when you truly care for someone, you love all of them no matter what… Do you know what I mean?” Daphne asked as she stopped walking and looked up at him again.

“I believe I do.” Simon said as he found himself getting lost in her dark blue eyes and she was looking right back at him like she was seeing past all his flaws.

Daphne smiled “I think I finally understand what I am looking for in a husband.”

“Do you?” Simon smirked as he took an impossible step closer to her while dropping his arms. His hand paused on her shoulder and could feel himself being drawn even closer to her.

…And that’s when it started to rain.

Hard.

The weather had been so pleasant lately that it seemed none of the elite brought any sort of umbrella or covering with them. Everyone started running into shops and buildings, screaming their heads off about their ruined gowns and coats. Others resorted to standing under the awnings of shops. Simon tried to pull Daphne over out of the way of the street to keep her from getting drenched and her lady’s maid, quickly followed.

“Bloody hell.” Simon groaned as he looked out at the grey sky. “Has London been saving all its rain for this moment?”

“That looks to be the case.” Daphne giggled as she looked up at the sky.

“Your Grace!” A voice called. Simon looked over and saw his footmen with his covered carriage and a cover over their seat.

“Come!” Simon said as led the two women over to his carriage. He helped them both get in before sitting down on the opposite seat to them himself.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Daphne scoffed as she and her maid untangled herself from her soaked wrap. “Ugh. I must look a mess.”

Simon snickered. “Nonsense. You look lovely as always.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “Excessive charm does not suit you, your Grace.”

“Well, good thing I am being sincere Miss Bridgerton.” Simon smirked.

And the smile Daphne gave him, practically pushed the dreary clouds of the London spring away. But, it was the truth. Despite the downpour, Daphne looked as lovely as ever. In fact, Simon could not help but think that she could not look more beautiful at that moment.

He could only wonder if that was how she looked when she woke in the mornings or how she looked before bed.

A Natural Beauty and Forever Emitting Joy.

It was at this moment that Simon realized that he wanted to see all those sides of her and more.

That he wanted to be the one to constantly make her smile.

…That he wanted Daphne… to be his wife.

* * *

Rose Nolan did not intrude on personal matters when it came to her mistress. She knew it was not her place to comment on such things. But she had been close to advising her mistress to look elsewhere for a husband as her attachment to the Duke was yielding nothing for her. She remembers being in a similar situation when she was younger and ended up heartbroken and she did not want Daphne to suffer through that.

But as she sat in the carriage with them on the way back to the Bridgerton estate, she could clearly see the love in Daphne’s eyes as she looked at the Duke while they talked and it seemed that the affections were returned. She felt like she was invading a private moment but she knew her presence was required.

When they arrived back at the Bridgerton estate, the rain had softened significantly but it was still very much downcast. The Duke helped them both down from the carriage and escorted them inside. Rose wished for nothing more than to get out of her drenched clothes but it did not seem that her mistress was as keen to do so as she stood with the Duke in the doorway.

“Thank you for escorting us home.” Daphne smiled at the man.

He smiled back at her. “It is no problem at all. I’m just sorry we didn’t get to go through with our plans.”

“Well, we will just have to reschedule.” Daphne shrugged as she collected her wrap in her arms.

“Gladly.” The older man said as grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Rose could see the two getting lost in each other’s eyes and while she should scold the two for their close proximity, she just couldn’t bring herself to interrupt the moment as the Duke said “I will see you soon, Miss Bridgerton.”

“Until then, Your Grace.” Daphne said softly.

Rose watched as the two did not let their eyes leave each other until the front door closed between them and when Daphne turned around, she had a dazed look on her face.

Rose cleared her throat, catching her mistress’s attention. “We should get you changed, Miss.”

“Oh, right.” Daphne chuckled as she made her way to the stairs, and Rose followed behind. When Daphne and Rose got up to her room, Daphne placed her wrap on the vanity and Rose went around to make sure that the windows were secured from the rain.

“I shall get you a change of clothes.” Rose said as she made her way to the door.

“No Rose, you change first,” Daphne said as she turned away from her vanity. Rose was about to protest but Daphne continued “I can just put on my robe until you have done so, it’s fine. Really…”

Rose studied her mistress and noticed that the young lady was practically bouncing on her toes with a smile spreading across her face. “Very well, just make sure to put your clothes in the laundry basket. You should not stay in them long or you might catch a cold.”

Daphne nodded and Rose went out of the room and softly closed the door behind her. Before she could too far away, she heard a squeal come from behind her mistress’s door, making her chuckle.

Maybe this arrangement with the Duke would work out after all.

* * *

The next day at the modiste, Daphne Bridgerton was too lost in her thoughts to focus on her dress fitting. All she could do was think about her beautiful encounter with Simon the day before. On her way to meet him, she had been full of nerves as she tried to not make it obvious what she had done the night before. She especially did not want him to know that he was the one she thought when doing it.

But then, when she was with him all those worries went away and she felt almost at peace. Until he started asking about the Prince. She knew that the point of this ruse was so that he could help find her a husband but the way he spoke of the Prince did not make it seem like he would want her to go through with it. Honestly, she probably wouldn’t be okay with it either. Prince Friedrich was a good choice for a husband surely but she did not know if she wanted him to be her husband.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, admiring Madame Delacroix’s exquisite work, she heard Lady Cowper greeted her mother and Mama acknowledged her.

“I must say,” Lady Cowper started with giddiness riddled throughout her voice “It is a good thing Daphne is so taken by the Duke.”

Violet did not seem to know how to respond to the Lady’s sudden niceties as she tried to say “Uh… well, thank…” Only to be interrupted by the blonde again.

“Cressida would never have a hope with the Prince if your Daphne went for him. We all know my darling might have the fortune, but it is your Daphne who has the face.” The Lady joked.

Daphne was not concerned with her mother’s response but more so the Lady’s words. Daphne knew that if she played her cards right, followed all the strategies in her book that she could have the Prince. She could steal him away from the rest of the debutantes as if it was nothing because of his already noted interest. But the truth of the matter is that she didn’t want the Prince.

Not in the slightest.

…She wanted Simon.

Just the thought of him made her stomach flutter and now she was beginning to relish the feeling of it… The Feeling of… Was it love?

She did not know, but what she did know was that there was something between them… something wonderful. And she did not want to waste any more time playing games.

She now understood that everything that she wanted in a husband was everything that Simon was to her.

Attractive.

Kind.

Easy to Talk to.

Thoughtful.

Simon was all these things and more and tonight may be the night where she is able to tell him exactly how much he meant to her.

* * *

Simon Basset had never felt so nervous as he stood outside of his best friend’s office in his family home. Honestly, he did not expect to be in such a situation when returned to London this social season but now he was and there was no turning back. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He swiftly entered the room and his friend beckoned him in.

“Hastings, what are you doing here?” Anthony said in an almost cheerful tone. “Daphne is off at the modiste.”

“I am not here to see Daphne…I am actually here to talk to you… about something.” Simon got out, slowly.

“Okay. What did you want to discuss?” Anthony said as he put his pen down and gave his friend his full attention.

“Well, I… I am here to…” Simon coughed. How was he to go about this? He never attempted something like this before. But he knew that he had to do this… if not for himself, then for the woman he loved. “Well… your sister and I…”

Sadly, Anthony immediately thought the worst as he jumped out of his chair. “Did you touch my sister? Did you…”

“Let me stop you right there,” Simon said in a gruff tone. “I’m not proud of all of my rakish behavior but I would never sully a woman’s honor, especially not your sister’s. You of all people should know that.”

Anthony slowly sat back down, but his glare did not soften as Simon continued. “I care about her too much to do such a thing… I have cared for her for quite some time now… She has become a dear friend to me and I only want the best for her. And…” Simon shifted on his feet as he tried to find the right words. “You must know that since the beginning of this season, I have actually been trying to help her secure her perfect match, to find the best possible husband for her, which has been an arduous task as no one has seemed to catch her interest. Just yesterday, I told her to go to the Prince, to act on his affections for her. There is no better suitor in the town than His Royal Highness. But… the more I insisted on it, the more I hated the idea of it. Because I did not want her to be with him… I wanted her to be with me…”

Simon looked at his friend’s face but nothing on it gave him an idea of what he was thinking so he went on. “Selfish, I know. I was actually contemplating leaving London and trying to forget everything we have been through these past few weeks so that she could be with the Prince. But I hated the thought of that even more.”

Still, Anthony said nothing, which was making Simon nervous but he held it together as he finished. “I guess what I am trying to say is that…I came to realize that I… I don’t want Daphne to only be my friend… I want her to be my wife. So, I am here… to ask for your sister’s hand in marriage.”

Simon nearly fell out from exhaustion when he finally said what he came to say but still, his friend’s face did not reflect the emotions he himself was feeling at this moment. He could practically clocks in the house ticking in the silence and feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

Then Anthony finally broke the silence. “You can’t be serious.”

Those words smacked the smile off of Simon’s face and replaced it with a frown. “I am serious.” His friend started to glare at him. “Anthony, this is not just some infatuation or…”

The Viscount did not let him finish. “That is exactly what this is. I have seen you dally across the country, raking in women who are infatuated with you and you leave a string of broken hearts behind him.”

Simon clenched his jaw. “That was in the past.”

“Not that long ago. Who knows how many you’ve done since you’ve been back in town?” Anthony sneered.

“I have not…”

“Come on, let’s face it, Simon…Of course you have… You’re a rake, you always have been. That’s properly why you got involved in this charade in the first place. So you would be free to fuck about and shirk off any commitments. You said it yourself, your role was to help her find the perfect match. Nothing more. So you cannot stand there and expect me to forget all your short-lived affairs and various faults and think that you are good enough for my sister. Daphne deserves nothing less than perfect and you are far from it, I have to say.”

Simon looked down at the ground at those words…those words felt like a knife grazing against his skin. Perfect… You are far from it.

Not noticing the change of expression on his friend’s face, Anthony continued his musings. “I mean you no disrespect, you have been a good friend, the best in fact. But you must know that family must come before all else. We have shared many things as friends but I cannot allow Daphne to be fooled by your charms. If she’s not truly interested in anyone as you say, I will talk to her about putting off her marriage plans until next season, but I cannot accept this proposal. Nor would I allow this game to go any further. So I suggest you go on with your plans to leave London… because there is nothing more for you here.”

Simon so wanted to yell at Anthony to change his mind… to ask him to let him show much he did care for Daphne and how he wanted to do right by her… And he would have if his friend had not cut so deep with his words.

Simon coughed as he blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes but he did not look at his friend. He nodded. “Good to know.”

With that, Simon promptly turned and left the room and the Bridgerton estate… not knowing if this would be the last time he would be there.

* * *

Lady Danbury stood at another melancholy ball of the season downright furious.

She had arrived at the Alden ball only to find that her Godson was not there to escort her in as he promised. When she asked her footmen of this, they relayed a note that was passed on sending his regards to not only to her but to Miss Bridgerton as well.

Breaking a promise to her that was one thing, but breaking a promise to young Daphne…She had half a mind to go to his estate and whack him with her cane and drag him back here so he could face the young woman himself.

Suddenly, the room went very silent and Lady Danbury looked around to see that everybody was looking at the top of the stairs. She looked up herself and, lo and behold, it was Daphne Bridgerton, entering the ballroom with her mother close behind. The Bridgerton daughter was a picture of grace and sophistication as she descended the stairs into the ball, everything a future Duchess should be.

“Fool.” She mumbled under her breath as the young lady got to the bottom of the steps and she and her mother made their way over to her.

“Lady Danbury.” Daphne curtsied.

“Miss Bridgerton.” She smiled. “You look very lovely this evening.”

“Thank you, milady.” Lady Danbury tried to keep a neutral expression on her face as she noticed the young lady glance around the room. “Has the Duke not arrived yet?”

She sighed. “His Grace sends his regards but he seems to have fallen ill. He will not be attending this evening.” It is was a white lie but she could not hurt the girl in the way her Godson was in this moment.

Daphne frowned as she tried to find some words to say. “Oh… well…” The young lady took some breaths as the Viscountess moved around to stand by her. Then Daphne plastered a fake smile on her face. “Can you please tell him…”

“Miss Bridgerton,” The women turned around to see none other than Prince Friedrich standing there behind the young Bridgerton.

“Your Highness.” She curtsied.

“If it is not too much trouble, could I steal you for a dance?” He said with a shy smile on his face.

Lady Danbury saw the unwillingness on Bridgerton girl’s face, but without Simon here as a barrier, there was no clear reason why she should refuse.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Daphne said with a sad smile on her face as she allowed the Prince to escort her onto the dance floor, Lady Danbury and the Bridgerton Matron sharing a look of defeat as he did.

Whatever possessed her Godson to do such a thing is beyond her, but as she watched Daphne dance with the Prince, she could help but feel sad for the young lady and her Godson.

There had seemed to be so much love between the two of them… but maybe it wasn’t enough to make this work.

* * *

_Could it be true? The season’s diamond, even more precious and rare a stone than previously thought? For it now appears this treasure is set to join the likes of the Queen’s ever so cherished crown jewels themselves. The Duke of Hastings was notably missing from the soiree last night, as Miss Bridgerton seems to have finally grown tired of waiting for him to pose that all-important question as she danced with the Prince. Or, perhaps, the young miss has simply traded up. Surprising? Quite. Unreasonable? Of course not. After all, why settle for a duke when one can have a prince?_

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 12, 1813)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …  
> …  
> …I am sorry for the emotional pain that I have caused you at this moment. As you can see we are definitely moving away from canon now but I did have an angst tag, so you all should have known that something was gonna happen. Just know that this part of the story will not last for long but I’m gonna make our faves hurt for a bit so… prepare yourselves. But seriously there will only be one more chapter of this angst but it’s gonna hurt.
> 
> In the meantime, may I suggest the Vitamin String Quartet’s version of “Without Me” to listen to? It was playing for me when I was working on Simon and Anthony’s scene… again sorry.
> 
> Side note, I’ve been thinking of making a little AU of this fic, where I have Anthony swallowing his pride and letting it happen after Simon asks for Daphne’s hand, so we can explore the true happy pappy storyline with no angst at all. Tell me if you would be interested in that. Okay, enough rambling. I’m working on the next chapter now so I will see you all there.


	10. Oceans Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Simon and Daphne are kept apart, other forces of nature are set into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I promise the next chapter will bring you joy. I promise. Until then… sorry. By the way, this chapter is 100% inspired by the song “Ocean Away” from the Bridgerton Musical by Barlow and Bear. If you have not heard their amazing demo tracks for this amazing work of art, I highly recommend checking it out because it is mind-blowing and fantastic. Also, can we talk about Kate’s actress? STUNNING! So excited to see what they have in store for next season. Okay, enough rambling, read on!

_In a town filled with ambitious mamas, and fortune-hunting gentlemen, marrying above one’s station is an art form indeed. But Miss Daphne Bridgerton’s advance from future duchess to possible princess is an achievement that even this jaded author must applaud. Though this author cannot dismiss the Duke of Hastings quite so soon. He may have let the diamond slip through his fingers for now, but I shall wager he is not a man to ever hide from a fight._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 16, 1813)_

* * *

Four days had passed since the Duke had missed out on the Alden ball and Daphne had not heard one word from him.

As much as she wanted to go over to his estate and check on him, it was very much improper for an unengaged woman to do so or people would wonder if she was there for more… pleasurable activities. Along with that, sending letters was almost as bad, as it was only deemed appropriate to do so with an unrelated man was when you were engaged, which she had to remind herself that they were not.

They were not engaged or truly courting, so technically, Simon did not owe her any of his time to explain his absence at all.

And all the while, the Prince took this unexpected opportunity to get to know her better. They had danced twice at the Alden Ball and he had made a lot of conversation with her in between dances, as Simon once had.

The first morning after the ball, flowers had arrived for her and she had tried hard to hide her disappointment when she learned that they were from the Prince and not the Duke. Then later that day, an invitation to a brunch gathering at the Palace the next day came by royal messenger, and Daphne did not have the courage to refuse. Then it was an invite for a tour of the royal gardens the day after and then an invitation for a tea party at the Palace for the day after that.

Every time they met, Daphne feared the invitation of another outing because she could not bring herself to refuse the Prince.

All the while, spending time with the Prince was not dreadful, not in the least. In fact, it was almost something out of a fairytale. Friedrich was truly charming and he was a true gentleman through and through.

He showered her with sweet compliments and told her stories of far-off places and his home country. And he had given her lavish gifts, namely a stunning diamond necklace befitting a Queen, that was presented to her in a delicate golden chest after tea.

…And he asked to wear to the Peplum Ball that night.

Daphne knew that if she did, then it would be a sign that she returned his affections …And that she would accept a proposal from him if he asked.

A Proposal from a Prince… She was a step away from being a Princess. A step away from being royalty. A step away from not only changing her life but her family’s as well.

It was the thing that dreams were made of.

And… none of it felt right.

As she sat at her vanity, she looked at the gaudy diamond necklace with hesitation as she thought about whether she would don the piece or not.

…There was nothing wrong with the Prince, nothing at all.

But she did not want him in the same way he wanted her.

She wanted Simon… and the other day it seemed that he may want her too.

But if he did, why was he avoiding her presence?

She saw her eldest brother past her open door and she called to him. Surely Anthony would know where his best friend had gone off to.

“Yes Daphne?” Anthony as he stood in her doorway.

“Have you heard from Simon in the past few days?” She said as she stood up and turned to face him.

Her brother looked at her with indifference in his eyes. “Why?”

“Well, Lady Danbury had said he had fallen ill after the rainstorm the other day,” Daphne said as she paced a bit before turning to face him once more. “I just wanted to make sure he was alright.”

Anthony did not answer for a moment before he stepped further into the room. “I’ve been meaning to talk you about the Duke actually.” He said as he came to stand right in front of her. “I think it best that you just forget about him.”

Daphne scoffed at the thought. Simon was not only a dear friend to her but he made her feel so loved, why would she want to forget about that? “What are you talking about?”

Anthony grimaced at her words. “I know you may think that there is something between the two of you but there isn’t. Simon is not a suitable match for you.”

Daphne cleared her throat as she tried not to blush. While she had talked to her brother briefly about Simon, she was not looking for his approval of their relationship. “Brother, I…”

He quickly interrupted. “Also, there is no reason for you to think about courting him anymore. He’s packing to leave London as we speak.”

That made her pause. She looked up at Anthony, her brow furrowed. “W-What do you mean he’s leaving London? Whatever for?”

Anthony shifted on his feet as he shrugged. “Well he did not mention all the details, but knowing him, he has probably moved on to something else… someone else…” Anthony said nonchalantly.

Daphne felt her heart drop out of her chest. “What?”

Anthony looked at her and chuckled. “Daphne… You cannot honestly be surprised. He is not one for settling down. He never has been and he never will be. You knew of his reputation so I was surprised when you thought he wouldn’t at some point return to raking across the countryside. It is what he does.”

Daphne turned away from her brother, refusing to look at him and trying not to believe any word he said.

She could feel him delicately put a hand on her shoulder as he continued speaking “You have to understand Daphne that some people are not meant to be together. No matter how much we may want differently.” Still, Daphne said nothing, Anthony cleared his throat and went on “So I think your time would be better spent focusing on what’s in front of you. The Prince has made his intentions quite clear, hasn’t he? In fact, I’ve heard rumors of him asking around for me, so he could ask for my blessing. That is quite exciting, isn’t it?”

Daphne did not respond as she tried to remember how to breathe.

“I will be at the club to settle some of the accounts this afternoon, so I might see him there. But we’ll discuss this more later on, okay?” He squeezed her shoulder then Daphne could hear his footsteps leaving the room.

As the door closed behind him, the tears started to roll down her face.

Simon with another woman… with other women…after all they had been through… and not even a goodbye… just leaving with no explanation.

It made no sense.

She slid down into her vanity chair as her hands covered her mouth. Had she really been so charmed by him that she did not consider that she might only be a pretty convenience to him?… That it really was all a lie.

Daphne did not want to believe her brother’s words but he knew Simon better than she probably ever would.

She closed her eyes to block more tears from coming out but all she could see was Simon’s face looking at her with loving eyes… which made her cry harder.

Maybe she had been a fool after all, to think someone like him would change for her.

As she continued to cry, little did she know that her mother had been standing outside the door listening to the whole exchange… and was now listening to her daughter sob on the other side of the closed door.

* * *

Simon sat in his bed, back against the headboard as the day passed by him again. He barely left the confines of Hastings House in the past few days. Even more, he only left his room to work into the night and collapse back into the bed at the end of the day. Luckily, he had enough work getting through his father’s old documents to distract him from the pain he was feeling.

He had read the latest Whistledown and saw that the Prince was fully taking advantage of his absence to court Daphne and that… made him want to punch someone. He should fight for her, he knows that but what would it matter if Anthony would still refuse his proposal. Daphne’s hand was not as easy to hold as one might think.

As she was a true young lady of good breeding, a respectable man gets approval from her father, or elder brother, before marriage. He would not be like Berbrooke and go get a special license and give her no choice in the matter before he knew how she truly felt about him. She deserved better than that… Better than him. Anthony made that quite clear.

Simon was knocked out of his lonely stupor when the doors to his bedroom burst open and in his Godmother came, on the attack. She knocked her cane against the end of his bed, almost hitting his foot.

“Lady Danbury! What are you…” His Godmother did not let him finish.

“Get up and get dressed! I have words for you. I expect you downstairs in no less than five minutes. Do you understand me young man?”

“I…”

“Do you understand?” She reiterated pointing her cane at him.

Simon gulped as he nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” The older lady smirked. “Five minutes.” She said once more before turning back to the door, Jeffries moving quickly out of her way as she went back out the door.

Simon looked over at his butler who said nothing but “I tried to stop her.”

Simon raised a brow. “Did you really?”

Jeffries shifted on his feet. “…No.”

* * *

Four minutes later, Lady Danbury stood on the upper walkway that let her view the whole first floor of Hastings House. She watched as the servants went about moving things into boxes and placing them in rooms near the front of the manor. Soon enough, she heard footsteps approaching her.

“Is it true that you are leaving London?” The dowager asked as she started to go down the stairs.

“That is the plan. Why?” Simon said in a gruff tone as he followed close behind.

“Well, I am sure you will abscond to some remote corner of the world and continue to do what you have always done.”

“And what would that be?” Simon asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Take everything you have for granted.” Her Godson turned to face her, but the expression on his face was neutral. “The young man I have always taken pride in raising, well, I would have expected more. More discernment, more understanding, more appreciation. And especially more regard for others than your father.”

The Duke narrowed his gaze at the mention of the man. “What do you mean?”

“Your father’s pride cost him everything and left him with nothing and you are allowing it to happen to you.” Simon rolled his eyes and looked away but Lady Danbury did not let him go that easy. “I understand that you believe such subjects as love and devotion, affection and attachment, you find it all trite and frivolous. But have you any idea those very things are precisely what have allowed a new day to begin to dawn in this society? Look at our queen. Look at our king. Look at their marriage. Look at everything it is doing for us, allowing us to become. We were two separate societies, divided by color, until a king fell in love with one of us.”

Simon did not seem to grasp the magnitude of her words as he continued to look around the main hall, avoiding her gaze. “Is there a point to all this?”

She glared at him. “You are allowing that young lady to slip through your fingers as if it were nothing. I have seen the way you are when you are around her…”

“What you saw…” Simon interrupting before clearing his throat and continuing “Was supposed to be nothing more than a ruse.”

Lady Danbury was taken aback by his words. “What are you saying?”

Simon took a deep breath as he finally looked at his Godmother. “At the Vauxhall celebration, we came up with an arrangement. We act as if we are courting and the mamas of the ton will leave me alone and suitors will be looking at her. The whole point was to find her a husband so that she could marry for love, so that she may have a family. That is all she wants… and all I want for her. I have read what Whistledown writes of her and the Prince. It seems that our ruse has worked entirely.”

A Ruse… What she had witnessed between the young adults could not have been simply an act. No, the smiles on his face, the glee in his laughter, the joy in his eyes. No matter what her Godson believed, the happiness he felt when he was with Daphne was real. As he said in his words. “You said it was supposed to be a ruse… Does that mean you feel that it no longer is?”

Simon turned away and paced. “I don’t know… Throughout this whole charade we have gotten close, we’ve become quite good friends in fact, and…” He stood still, still not facing her. “I… I want to be more than her friend.”

Lady Danbury considered his words as she came around to stand in front of him. She regarded the forlorn look on his face. “You want to be her husband?” She asked.

Simon nodded.

She chuckled. “And is that so bad?”

He looked up at her. “Yes, because she deserves better.”

“Says who?” Lady Danbury demanded of him but he still refused to look her in the eyes, a habit from his childhood when he did not want to engage in conversation. She stepped closer to him and placed a delicate hand on his chest, making him look down at her. “Simon… Regardless of how all this started, you must know that what you are feeling right now will only get worse if you let her marry the Prince. If you truly want her, if you truly love her then…”

“Love does not matter!” Her Godson yelled as he stepped back from her. He realized his actions and straightened back up. “I want… what is best for Daphne… and I will not get in her way of a perfect match…” Simon turned further away from his Godmother as he mumbled. “Besides we would never be allowed to wed anyway.”

That caught her attention. “What?”

Simon cleared his throat. “Nothing, I… I have been putting off the last of my work here in London long enough. I should go finish settling my father’s affairs so that I may prepare for my departure. I will let you know when I plan to leave.” Without another word, Simon walked out of the foyer and deeper into the house.

She wanted to go after him and talk some sense into him, but she did not have the will to. The person who had just left the room was not the remarkable man she raised, but the scared boy who doubted himself. And she wanted to know why that was.

As Lady Danbury made her way out of the house, she resolved that she would have to request her stationery when she returned home. It seemed she and Violet needed to continue their correspondence.

* * *

Later that evening, Daphne sat at her vanity, looking at the necklace once more, but now all she felt while looking at it was nauseous.

Daphne slammed the box close before leaping out of her chair. As she walked back towards her bed and checked to make sure her door was still locked, her eyes caught sight of the white rose that still sat on her nightstand.

It was dry now, not a vibrant white like it was before… but still beautiful.

She picked it up before climbing onto her bed.

A Simple Token of Affection… one that meant more to her than any piece of jewelry could.

But it seems the affection attached to it was false.

Daphne held it close to her chest as she cried once more.

She did not know much about true affection, so she did not know if what she felt for Simon was truly love.

…But she knew that what she was feeling right now… was heartbreak.

* * *

As Simon exited his office near the end of the day, he noticed the growing pile of items that were making their way to his country home. More specifically the warm tones of a large painting.

“Jeffries.” He called out.

The butler came over. “Your Grace.”

“Why is this painting here and not at Somerset House?” Simon asked, having a hard time looking away from the landscape.

“Have you forgotten, sir? You requested it returned to you, an endeavor that was no small feat to arrange, I might add.” The older man walked away but Simon’s eyes were still locked on the painting as he regarded the colors his mother once loved and it felt like he could hear Daphne telling him of what made the art so special.

As Simon stared at it longer, he could almost feel the delicate warmth of Daphne’s bare hand in his. The way that she made him feel as if he was not alone. The way she made him feel as if he was enough just the way he was.

A feeling he would soon need to forget altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it hurts, but I promise it will get better soon. Also, little announcement, since there is a fair amount of interest in it, the angst-free version of the story is in the works. It will start off with Anthony immediately accepting Simon’s proposal and a few moments of the ball that night because we need to have Simon be able to fully appreciate her in that dress. The rest of what the story will be is still up in the air at this point so if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me in a comment below. But right now, I know that our couple will be angst-free but not necessarily the other characters because there has to be some drama. The next chapter of this story is coming soon, so prepare yourselves. The moment you’ve been waiting for is upon us.


	11. Waves of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Daphne and Simon are about to give up, they are led back to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew my writing could inspire such hate for a character. Rest assured I have my reasons for making Anthony more of a dick than usual so just wait. By the end of the story, you won’t hate him as much I hope. For now, the moment you all have been waiting for is here, so without further ado… Might I suggest the Vitamin String Quartet’s edition of “Can’t Help Falling in Love” to listen to?

_Dearest reader,_

_Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder, which makes this author wonder what Daphne Bridgerton might be up to. This season’s Diamond was notably missing from the Peplum Ball last night where she was expected to be seen on the arm of a certain Royal for most of the evening. But alas, her absence left room for one Cressida Cowper to snatch the Prince’s attention for the evening. You know what they say, all is fair in love and war._

_On a possible separate note, the Duke of Hastings has been missing from the social season for the past few days as well… Is there a scandal brewing? Only time and this author will tell._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 17, 1813)_

* * *

Violet Bridgerton was concerned about her daughter. Daphne had decided to not attend the ball last night, claiming fatigue and headache as the reason. But in reality, it seems she had yet to stop crying and now she was refusing to eat and had locked everyone out of her room.

Of course, everyone in the house was concerned at this point but they all thought it best to leave her alone when Colin almost lost an eye to a hairbrush after one too many cheeky remarks.

But given what she now knew, Violet believed it was time for her daughter to rejoin the world.

So after making sure the rest of her children were well cared for, she went up to her eldest daughter’s room as Rose used a master key to unlock the door.

“Daphne,” She greeted in a chipper tone as she entered the room, Rose following close behind. “Rise and shine, my flower.”

Sadly, it did not seem like her daughter was in the same chipper mood, her blanket was completely covering her face and it only moved for a moment as Daphne glanced at her. Her wildly tangled hair peeked through and a pile of used handkerchiefs rolled off the bed.

“Get up.” Violet clapped. “We are going for a promenade in the park.”

“Why?” The girl with auburn hair groaned as she recovered her face.

“Because I think…” The Viscountess stated as she snatched the blanket and threw it down to the end of the bed. “the fresh air would do you some good.”

Her daughter whimpered as she covered her bloodshot eyes with her hands. “Could we not just open a window or something?”

“No. This is not up for discussion, young lady.” Violet turned to the lady’s maid. “Rose, please get my daughter ready for the day.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

As Violet started to walk out of the room, she could see Daphne place her pillow over her face as Rose shoved the curtains open, letting in the light of a glorious day that was apparently putting a damper on her daughter’s sullen mood.

She paid that no mind, for if the plan worked, her daughter’s spirits would soon be lifted soon enough.

* * *

Lady Danbury stood in the park where she had chaperoned an outing not but a few days ago, and she was still filled with the same concerns she had then. But she was sure that the outcome of this day would quell her fears… If the Duke bothered to show up. Did she not say 8 o’clock?

She looked around and finally caught a glimpse of him walking towards her, in not a great state. His neckerchief was loosely tied and he was almost glaring at everything in sight.

“Well do not make haste on my account.” She snapped at him. When he finally got close, she could catch a whiff of whiskey off of him. “Did you bring the bar with you boy? Do I have to confiscate that flask from you like I had to take your books at night when you were young?”

“No Lady Danbury.” He said in a groan.

“Good. Now come along, let us not dally.” The dowager walked down the path as her Godson followed alongside her.

“Why are we here again?” Simon moaned as he squinted his eyes, hopefully from the sheer amount of sun that was present this day, not from being foxed.

“Because you need to get out of that dreary house, I have told you multiple times that you must redecorate. Your father’s taste mucks up the entire atmosphere of the estate.”

“That should not matter, I will be gone in a few days’ time.” Simon said in his usual gruff tone.

Lady Danbury smirked. “That remains to be seen, Your Grace. I think you have plenty of reasons to stay.”

“I cannot think of any... besides my departure is long overdue.”

Lady Danbury smiled as she looked off to the side. “I can see one reason right now.” The Lady came to a stop as she held her cane in both her hands. “Well, is this not a nice surprise?”

Simon looked up and saw none other than Violet and Daphne Bridgerton, coming from an adjacent walkway.

“A nice surprise indeed. Lovely to see you as always, Lady Danbury. “ The Bridgerton matriarch turned to the Duke. “Your Grace.”

Simon coughed. “Lady Bridgerton… Miss Bridgerton.”

“Your Grace.” Daphne curtsied with a twitch of a smile on her face but sadness in her eyes.

When neither of the young adults moved to say anything else, Violet Bridgerton spoke up. “Oh Lady Danbury, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the Trowbridge Ball.”

“Ah yes, such a shame that it had to be rescheduled.” Lady Danbury said as she started to walk down the path the Bridgertons were on. “I do hope our new Earl will be in better spirits soon.”

“You never know with children at that age.” Violet laughed. “I believe the terrible twos is an apt way to describe it.”

Lady Danbury snickered as she looked back slightly to see that neither Simon nor Daphne were behind them. “Come along, you two.” As she turned back to see what was in front of her, she saw them both move to follow.

Violet leaned over and whispered, “Do you suppose they will figure out this whole debacle?”

“We have done all we can Violet…” Lady Danbury sighed as her cane moved back and forth. “The rest is up to them.”

It was true. The matriarchs had given the two the opportunity to meet and all they could do was hope that their interference yielded something of note.

* * *

For the first time this season, Simon Basset and Daphne Bridgerton could not find the words to say to each other. They had only spent a few days apart but it seemed as if it had been a lifetime as they stood on the adjacent walkways as their mother figures went along the same path they had took a few days earlier.

When the older women called for them to follow, the younger pair, both took a step forward, almost bumping into each other.

“Pardon me.” Daphne chuckled as she held her wrap tighter in her hands.

“Forgive me.” Simon apologized. After another pause, he gestured towards the women. “Um… after you.”

Daphne nodded as she walked forward and Simon silently came to stroll beside her, his hands clasped behind his back. The two took a few more steps behind the matrons, not saying anything which was so different from the last time they had strolled along this road. Neither knew what to say to the other but someone had to say something.

So Daphne took a deep breath before breaking the ice. “Are you feeling better?”

“What?” Simon said as he looked at her in confusion.

Daphne coughed. “Lady Danbury said you had fallen ill before the Alden Ball and that is why you could not attend.”

“Oh, right.” The Duke feigned a cough. “Um, yes… I am feeling quite improved. Thank you for asking… And you?… I heard you missed the ball last night?”

Daphne smiled. “I’m doing better, I guess the excitement of the season got to me and I just needed to rest.”

“Good.” Simon nodded as they continued to walk.

But it was so silent between them that they could hear the morning birds chirping as they flew through the clear sky. Not many people were up and about at this time, so it seemed like the four of them were the only ones in the park at this moment.

Daphne glanced up at the cloudless sky. “Delightful weather we’re having…”

Simon looked up in the opposite direction. “Yes, much improved since the last time we spoke…”

And that reminded both of them what they were avoiding in this conversation, but if they were going to get any answers to their questions, someone would have to bring it up.

“Simon.”

“Daphne.”

The two looked at each other quickly when they realized they had spoken at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly as they continued to walk.

Simon tried again. “I’ve… heard you’ve been spending some time with Prince Friedrich.”

Daphne frowned. “Oh, yes I have… it has been… nice.”

Simon looked down at her. Normally she was more descriptive than that. “Just nice.”

Daphne wrangled her wrap between her hands. “Well, it… it has been… I don’t know what it is. The time I have spent with him has been enjoyable but there is something… off about it. I mean, there is nothing wrong with him. He’s kind, intelligent, a complete gentleman through and through…”

“That is a good thing.” Simon managed to push out even though he hated having to accept another man’s affections for her.

“Yes but… but he just doesn’t… I don’t” Daphne huffed as she tried to find the words but soon enough she gave up and blurted out. “If he were to propose, I would probably refuse.”

Simon almost stumbled in his steps as he looked sharply at her. “You would?”

Daphne nodded. “Yes, he is a good man and I wish him all the best but… I do not want to marry him. I… do not feel like I would be truly happy in a marriage with him.” Daphne looked over at the Duke. “Does that make me a prude for not being interested in such a match?”

“No, absolutely not.” Simon said as he tried to hold in his delight from her words. He took a nonchalant breath before continuing “But if you don’t mind me asking, if you do not wish the marry the Prince, then who else would you settle for? I believe we have gone through every eligible bachelor in the town at this point, one of them must have caught your eye.”

Daphne suddenly became very interested in her gloves. “Um… well… one has…”

“Really…” Simon tried to hold in his disappointment. “Who?”

Daphne shook her head as she looked out at the lake. “It does not matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because he would never want to marry me.” Daphne said as she paused on the bridge where they had their last intimate conversation.

Simon leaned against the stone bridge as he looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Daphne laid her hands down on the railing as she watched two doves fly over the lake. “I mean that… I think I might be... interested in him but… he is all but unavailable… and besides…He has the pick so many beautiful and endearing women,”Daphne looked down as she messed with her gloves again. “Why would he settle for me?”

Simon looked over to the young lady who had occupied his mind for the past few days and took note of the sullen look on her face. How could someone as lovely as her, someone as beautiful as her, think that a man would be settling if he chose her? That would probably be the smartest choice that man ever made… the smartest choice he could ever make.

This was his chance. Simon stepped over closer to her and she did not try to put the distance back. “I think you are asking the wrong question.”

Daphne looked up at him, confused by his words. “What are you talking about?”

Simon took a breath as he moved his hand closer to hers. “You should be asking, why would he settle to be with other women,” With hesitation, he grabbed her hand softly in his. “When he could be with you?”

Daphne did not want to believe it for a moment. Was he inferring how he felt with his words? The sensation of his hand in hers felt similar to their touch in the gallery even with both of them wearing gloves. Daphne slowly looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes. She could not let herself get her hopes up unless she knew the truth.

“Have you… been with any other women?” Before Simon could say anything, Daphne started to ramble. “I know it is foolish of me to ask. I mean, w… we stated our intentions at the beginning of this ruse, that we weren’t meant to be more than partners in this game…”

“Daphne…” Simon said softly but she continued to ramble.

“And I know you have no interest in marriage and that I could lose your friendship for talking about such affections. Which scares me because... you have become so dear to me.”

“Daphne…”

“But I… You’ve become my best friend and I cannot bear the thought of losing you and I know that you probably just…”

“Daphne…” Simon said as he chuckled, which made her finally look at him. Daphne could feel a tear slip down her face but he quickly reached up and wiped it away with his free hand, making her smile. “I… I can honestly tell you that I have not been with any other women since we truly began this ruse… Why would I when I could spend time with such an impeccable woman like you?”

Daphne’s lips wobbled as she looked back at their joined hands. “Because I know I am nothing like the women you have been with before.”

Simon shook his head. “No you are not… you are far superior to them…” Daphne gazed up at him again. “In fact, to me, you are perfect.”

Daphne let out a short laugh as she shook her head. “I am not perfect.”

“Well, neither am I,” Simon said, making him frown a bit.

Daphne noticed the change in his expression and squeezed his hand, making him look at her again. “And I could care less about that… Simon, regardless of what you have done in the past, I know that you have not only been a good friend to me but you have made me feel so… loved. I do not think I really knew what this feeling was before I met you and you did not need to be “perfect” to show me that… You are truly an amazing man, I hope you know that.”

Simon smiled back as he held her hand tighter. “I think I am starting to understand that… Daphne, you must know that this hasn’t been a ruse to me for a while... I… I cannot stop thinking of you… from the mornings you ease, to the evenings you quiet, to the dreams you inhabitant. My thoughts of you never end.” Simon moved to hold her hand between his. “I am yours, Daphne. I have always been yours.”

Daphne let a happy sob as she smiled up at him. “And I’m yours…”

Simon smiled he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “I have spent the last few days in agony. Being unable to talk to you, unable to be alone with you. It has been torture.”

“…If that is so then… why did you not visit?”

“...Because I was not allowed to.”

“What? By whom?” Daphne said as she held his hand tighter.

Simon shifted on his feet.“…Anthony.”

Daphne was taken aback. “Anthony… why would he forbid you from coming to our house? He is your friend.”

“Well, he did not forbid me per se but he made his opinion on us spending time together very clear.”

“What do you mean?” Daphne asked. She loved her brother she did, but if he was the reason that she was not allowed to see Simon…

“I may have… told him that my intentions for you were more serious than I thought when we began our ruse… and I brought up the matter of marriage.”

Daphne felt her heart flutter in her chest. Marriage… Simon asked Anthony about marriage… That only meant one thing. “You did but…” Daphne frowned in confusion. “he said you were leaving London. That you were moving on… with someone else.”

“What?” Simon furrowed his brow as he shook his head. “No, I told him that I had considered it and he all but told me to leave… and that he would not allow us to wed because I was not g-good enough for you.”

“He what?” A voice exclaimed behind them.

The couple looked over to see their mother figures standing there and they looked downright peeved.

“How long have you two been standing there?” Simon asked.

“Long enough to be furious with my eldest.” Violet sneered as she tugged at her gloves.

“To think…” Lady Danbury huffed. “The nerve of that boy.”

“Well, it is no matter.” The Bridgerton matriarch plastered a smile on her face. “I will deal with him when we get home. In the meantime, you two should join us for tea. I believe we have some wedding planning to do.”

“We would be delighted.” Lady Danbury snickered as they started to walk back down the bridge. “We have much to discuss indeed.”

Daphne and Simon looked at each other before Simon looked back and called to the older women. “Um… I haven’t proposed yet.”

“Yet being the operative word.” Lady Danbury called back. “Might as well get the ball rolling.”

Daphne nervously snickered as she held Simon’s hand tighter. “I think they are quite pleased with themselves.”

“Quite. To think, I’ve been trying to avoid the matchmaking mamas of the town and I get played by my own.”

Daphne smiled for a moment before she thought over his words. “You said at the beginning of our charade that you did not want to marry at all.” Simon looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. “Do… do you still feel that way?”

Simon smiled as he took both her hands in his. “Not at all. In fact, it’s never looked so appealing. Especially, if I am going into it with my best friend.”

Daphne smiled wider as Simon got lost in her eyes because the truth was finally out there. As the two matriarchs beckoned them to follow, Daphne wrapped her arm around Simon’s and he covered her hand with his. The sun seemed dim compared to the smiles on their faces as they descended the bridge and the lake empty compared to the love in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that last line was super cheesy, I'm sorry! Seriously though, never underestimate the power of the Mamas. They can move mountains if they want to. Violet Bridgerton and Lady Danbury are the true captains of this ship and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.
> 
> But writing that bridge moment with our faves almost made me cry… almost, which is big for me, because it takes a specific genre of stuff to make me cry, like soldier homecomings or a powerful song that hits you right in the already forlorn feels. Also, the ease of which I was able to write some of these show lines from memory is scary. 
> 
> Now I know some of y’all have been asking for it so don’t worry. Soon enough people are going to have a chance to tell Anthony exactly how they feel about what he did. But for now, let’s just live in the moment as our lovers now know how the other feels.
> 
> In the meantime, don't forget to send in your ideas for the fluffy AU and tell me in a comment below what you think this story so far.


	12. The Odds and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anthony starts to feel the effects of his wrongdoings, our couple tries to figure out what's next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this story. It makes me so excited to write more. 
> 
> Also, don’t worry everyone, our faves will be getting the proposal they deserve but we have a few things to figure out before we do that. Like making y’all hate Anthony less. 
> 
> So please read on.

Anthony Bridgerton did not get himself caught up in drama very often. He was not one to start fights or to get involved in conflicts. But little did he know that the drama that he concocted this week would come back to bite him in the ass.

He had come to his family’s house to visit, but mostly to check on Daphne after she had missed the ball the previous night. When he returned to the house to speak to her more about marriage, he was turned away by his mother who said she was not feeling well after their discussion. What caused such a turn he was not sure of but he wanted to make sure his sister was okay.

So when he entered the estate, he was ready to go up to the parlor to see what the family was doing but he was soon pulled aside by Daphne’s lady’s maid.

“Your presence has been requested in the backyard, my Lord.” She said as she gestured towards the back of the house.

“Oh, thank you, Rose.” He said as he started to walk that way. He removed his top hat and his gloves while brushing past the busy staff who never seemed to stop moving. Maybe his family decided to take advantage of the wonderful weather outside for some backyard games.

As Anthony walked through the back door ready to greet everyone, his face fell when he saw all of who was sat in the backyard. Lady Danbury sat next to his mother and his supposed best friend sat next to his sister. The group was seated at a table full of treats under a tent in the middle of the yard, laughing at something the Dowager stated.

But the mood changed when he came into view and the younger two of the group glared at him as he made his way onto the grass. The matriarchs turned to see who had entered the space.

“Well, you finally grace us with your presence.” Violet said as she stood up from her chair with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Um actually…”

He didn’t get to finish before Violet’s hand shot up and grabbed his ear. “Now.” She then proceeded to yank him by his ear back into the house. As Anthony tried not to scream in pain, his mother dragged him over to a small alcove by the back door before finally releasing his ear.

“How could you not tell me that the Duke had asked for Daphne’s hand?” The matriarch asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“It must have slipped my mind.” He said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his earlobe.

“I don’t know how it could. The two have been taken with each other for quite some. But not only that, why is it that I hear that you rejected his proposal?”

While he wanted to tell his mother exactly what he thought of the arrangement, the glare on her face made Anthony scramble for an excuse. “Mother… The Duke was very candid about the fact that he was not serious about marriage and now all of sudden he wishes to marry. And not just any girl, my sister. I believed it was an act of immaturity.”

Violet scoffed. “It appears that way to me, but he is not the immature one. This is not a sudden change of heart. Anyone who looks at them knows they have been smitten for quite some time.”

“Mother, the Duke told me himself that this was all supposed to be an act. A Lie.” Anthony said in an exasperated tone.

His mother said nothing as she continued to glare at him, making him sweat. He had never seen her this angry with him. She then moved towards a nearby window and slowly pulled back the lace curtain. “Look at your sister.”

Anthony carefully walked over to the window and viewed the scene still happening in the backyard. Daphne was laughing as Simon was trying to hide his face with his free hand while Lady Danbury seemed to be in the middle of a rousing story. Probably an embarrassing one about the Duke. Then he looked at his sister closer and took note of the smile on her face.

It was the happiest he had seen her in the past few days.

Violet let the curtain fall back into place as she placed a single hand on her hip. “Does that smile on your sister’s face look like a lie to you? I have never seen her so full of life… so happy. Do you not want your sister to be happy?”

Anthony held his hat between hands as he shook his head. “I do want Daphne to be happy but…”

Violet interrupted him again. “Then I suggest you take a good look at how you are truly going to resolve family matters in the future. Are you going to take the first option without listening to others’ objections? Block certain opportunities because they do not please you as much as others? Or are you actually going to care about what is best for the family and what will make them happy? I truly hope you figure it out soon because your father and I taught you better than to put pride above humility.” With that, the matriarch marched back into the yard.

As Anthony pulled the curtain back once more, he got glimpses of what his mother saw but they just made him angry.

Everyone seemed so willing to see past the truth but he was not as eager to do so.

* * *

Simon Basset was nearly ready to bury himself in the ground as Lady Danbury told yet another anecdote of his youth to Daphne Bridgerton that nearly had the young woman about to fall over in laughter if she did not control herself more. Simon loved her laughter but he really wished it wasn’t connected to his childhood mishaps.

“And that was when I knew he going to be a prolific poet.” Lady Danbury chuckled.

Daphne looked over at him. “Why is this the first time I’m hearing of it?”

“Because it was not something I wanted you to know.” Simon mumbled as he took a sip of his drink and luckily at that moment, Violet Bridgerton was returning to the table.

“Excuse my absence.” She said as she sat down with a cheery look on her face. “Was there anything else for us to discuss?”

Throughout this whole tea, Simon and his soon-to-be-intended had barely gotten in a single word about planning their own wedding which wasn’t even a sure thing yet. The mothers were already speaking of locations, flowers, and how tall the cake should be. To be fair, Simon never really thought of how many details actually went into a wedding. The only wedding he had gone to was Will and Alice’s and it was a very simple day compared to what the two matriarchs were planning for the reception.

“I think we have covered all we can for the moment.” Lady Danbury smiled. “I believe waiting for the marriage banns will be the hardest part for these two.” Out of the corner of his eye, Simon could see a blush creeping up Daphne’s cheek, which made him smirk a bit. “But I believe we can trust them to be proper young people we raised them to be.” When neither of them said anything, Lady Danbury’s cane came down swiftly on Simon’s knee. “Right, your Grace?” She said as she ignored his yelp of pain.

“Yes, Lady Danbury.” He grunted as he rubbed his knee, briefly glaring at Daphne who tried to hide a laugh behind her free hand. Throughout the tea, they had unexpectedly been given an opportunity to hold hands under the table without anyone being the wiser. Simon enjoyed feeling the warmth of Daphne’s bare hand in his once more.

The elder women made a bit more small talk before Lady Danbury said “Well, it is time for me to take my leave. I have a small gathering to prepare for tonight.”

Simon immediately came over to help his Godmother to stand. He immediately missed the feeling of Daphne’s hand, but his concern for his Godmother’s mobility overtook him at that moment. She might be fierce to everyone else but he knew that she was struggling to move as quickly as she once did, not that he would ever let anyone know.

“I’ll walk you out.” He said as she hooked her arm around his.

“When you return, I must tell you of Daphne’s pretend wedding she threw for herself.” Violet giggled but Daphne looked mortified.

“Mama!” The daughter scolded.

“Oh now, Daphne I think it is only fair.” Simon smirked which made her glare at him. After the ladies bid their farewells, he led his Godmother out of the garden and through the house.

“Well, this has been an eventful day so far, wouldn’t you say Your Grace?” Lady Danbury smiled as they went out the front door.

“Eventful indeed.”

“So have you found your reason to stay in London?” She smiled up at him as her carriage was called for. The carriage horses, along with Simon’s mare had been kept with the Bridgertons’ horses while they ate.

“I believe I have.”

“Good I hope it is not the man you supposedly call your friend.” She glared at one of the lower windows of the house.

Simon frowned as he shifted on his feet. “No, I think I have a better reason to stay. Speaking of which, I’m surprised you didn’t whack him with your cane when you had a chance. That seems to be your favorite form of discipline.”

The Dowager snickered. “Oh, believe me, I have words for him but a lady never reveals her hand before the time is right.”

Simon let out a soft laugh before looking at the woman who had raised him. “But really, thank you, Aunt Agatha.”

She gave his arm a squeeze before releasing it as the carriage came around. “Simon, seeing that smile on your face is thanks enough. Just remember, don’t bungle it up.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Duke said as he helped her step into the carriage. Simon waved her off as the carriage went away before he walked back into the estate. As he walked into the foyer, he noticed the door to Anthony’s office was open. Simon knew he should not push his restraint but he could not give up the opportunity to speak his mind. He slowly walked over to the room and saw his friend glaring at documents strewn across his desk.

“Well, I haven’t seen that look since final exams.” The Duke said as he leaned against the door frame. “You always did hate Public Relations.”

Anthony’s jaw clenched. “I am in no mood for your derision.” The Viscount looked up at him. “Did I not say that this shall not happen?”

“Well, I believe that matter is out of your hands.” Simon smirked as he walked further into the room.

“You set this up…”

Simon glared at him. “Correction, your mother and Lady Danbury set this up so your sister and I could learn the truth of what you did. Of how you tried to hurt us.” When Anthony scoffed, he could not hold in his anger any longer. “Never mind your insults to me and my character, but I don’t know how I could forgive you for what you did to Daphne.”

“What do you…”

“You lied to her…” Simon growled at him. “And made it seem as if I had hurt her and left her in such a foul manner when you knew I wanted nothing more than to stay by her side. Your lies wounded her and that is what I find most baffling. You accuse me of such things and yet you are the one to cause her true pain.”

Anthony’s face stayed stoic. “If my sister knew what you’ve done…”

“I told your sister of my past fully.” Simon crossed his arms over my chest. “She and I talk about many things, she is a very easy person to confide in. I told her of my relations with women and of where I’ve been spending my time these past years… She does not fault me for my past, which is more than I can say for you.”

“It is your present that I am more concerned about.”

“What are you talking about?”

Anthony turned in his chair towards him. “Am I really to believe that you have been loyal to my sister this entire season or that you won’t try to find someone to curb your rakish urges until your supposed wedding day? You seemed pretty cozy with the ladybirds at the club the other day.”

Simon thought back to his last visit to the club and tried to figure out what he… Simon scoffed… Miss Russo. The Duke shook his head. “Is that what this is about? Your opera singer?”

Anthony played with his hands in his lap as he avoided eye contact. “I saw her approach you in the club.”

Simon walked over closer to the Viscount until he was standing in front of him. “She approached with an offer… an offer which I declined. Once I realized my true feelings for Daphne, I was not going to hurt her like that nor would I do that to you. I know you still care for her.”

“That is not true.”

“Bullshit!” Simon barked, making the eldest Bridgerton jump in his seat. “That is the whole reason you are coming between me and Daphne, isn’t it? All we want to do is be together and I’m getting really pissed at the fact that you are being so dense about the real reason you keep us apart. You are so caught up in your own denial of feelings that you cannot allow anyone else around you to be happy.”

Anthony leaped out of his chair and they were standing barely a meter apart. “You do not understand…”

“Oh, I understand. I understand how it feels to burn for someone who you feel you cannot have. How it feels to care for someone and want to give them the life they deserve even if you are not in it. I understand that.”

“Yet you cannot possibly understand the responsibility of heading a family, because you’ve never had one.” Anthony spat at him. “Your father was so absent, he never gave you a proper example of how to lead a household.”

“And I do not imagine to know how… but I can learn. Nor do I imagine the pride that my father would have if he looked at me now. My father had no pride to give to others but yours… I believe he would be ashamed if he looked at you now.”

He knew Anthony would be mad at his statement but he still didn’t anticipate a punch from him square in the face but Simon quickly socked him in the gut in retaliation, making the Viscount fall back on his chair, a grimace painted across his face.

Simon felt his brow and was met with blood when he brought his hand back down. The Duke scoffed as he straightened up his jacket. “Well, I hope that made you feel better. But it is not going to solve your real problem.”

Simon backed away and started to walk out of the room when he looked back for a moment. “If you were any true friend of mine, you would not make me plead for your blessing. Because you truly know that I will love Daphne for the rest of my days… I don’t need your permission to do that.”

He slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

Daphne felt like she was truly happy for the first time in a while. The man she loved was in love with her and he wanted to marry her. Could anything be more perfect?

Well, everything felt perfect until Simon walked back into the yard with blood coming down his face.

“My God, what happened?” Her mother asked as she stood from her spot.

“I hit my head on the door of Lady Danbury’s carriage when I helped her in…” Simon said as he took off the outer coat before sitting down. “I promise… I’m quite alright.”

“Nonsense. Daphne, you know what to do…” Daphne immediately stood up and dampened one of the cloth napkins with water. With four brothers, she was used to caring for such scrapes and cuts. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

As Violet left the backyard, for a moment, Daphne could not help but be shocked by this but she knew that if it wasn’t apparent that Simon was fully intending on proposing, she would not be allowed to be alone with him.

Daphne squeezed out the excess water before cupping his face and pressing the napkin against the wound, which made Simon winced. She pulled back a bit before going in again. Daphne wiped the blood from the Duke’s eyebrow delicately and her gaze flickered down to his eyes. He was intently watching her.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing… you’re just beautiful to look at.”

Daphne snorted, making Simon laugh as she finished cleaning the wound before she frowned a bit. “Tell me the truth… did Anthony do this?”

Simon bit his lip. “He is just looking out for you…”

“I did not ask him to nor do I want him to.”

“Well, like it or not, he still has to sign a marriage contract before we can wed…”

Daphne pulled her hand back as she held his face in her other hand. “…Could you not obtain a special license?”

“Daphne…”

“No, Simon…” Daphne put the napkin down on the table. “We have waited long enough and if Anthony won’t allow us…”

“Daphne…” The older man pulled her into his lap and placed a soft hand on her thigh, making her blush. They had never been this close before. “I regard you too highly to take a route in which another man has already tried to take the only choice you’ve had in life. Beyond that, you deserve more than a rushed ceremony because of your brother’s spite.” Daphne sighed as she thought over his words. As much as she wanted them to be married right now, she did want to enjoy the time of engagement beforehand. But she also found it supportive that he still wanted her to have a choice in the matter, even though he had to know what her answer would be.

“And not only that…” He continued. “Think of Whistledown. I can only imagine what she will already write of you after skipping out on the Prince and promenading with me the next day. Think of the scandal she would concoct if we rushed into a marriage without patriarchal consent, of what she would say of your family… Daphne… I… I love you too much to let that happen.”

Daphne couldn’t help but blush as he said the words out loud. It was nice to hear it. “You know it’s times like this that I wish you were a less honorable man.”

Simon pulled her closer to his body on his lap and she felt something hard underneath her move.“Well if we have this much time alone again, I can show you exactly less honorable I could be.”

Daphne bit her lip. “I do not think that would help your case to convince my brother to sign the contracts.”

“Right.” Simon slouched back in his chair. “Forget what I said about the marriage season, this house is the true war zone.”

Daphne giggled. “You have no idea. I was this close to yanking out Colin’s eye last night.” Simon guffawed at the idea. “It seems that most of my brothers inspire violent behavior.”

“Well, do you want to take a crack at Anthony? I already punched him in the stomach, maybe you should give him a nice shiner to match my eye.”

“Tempting…” Daphne said as she messed with her dress. “But I do not want to make violence my solution to everything. No matter how fun it is to see my brothers squirm in fear.”

Simon groaned. “You are wasting a perfectly good right hook.”

The Diamond scoffed. “That was a stroke of luck.”

“Nonsense, your form was very good and your aim was spot on… Most boxers would envy you… But if you don’t feel comfortable with it at this time, I can teach you, just so you know the proper skills.”

Daphne’s hand fell down to his neck as she tilted her head to the side. “…You would do that?”

“Of course…” Simon said with a look of the utmost seriousness on his face.

Daphne smiled. She really wanted to kiss him. Their lips were so close that all the two of them had to do was lean forward a bit and they would touch. Daphne could feel one of Simon’s hands sliding around her back, almost willing her to come closer.

“Thank you, Mrs. Wilson.” A voice said in the distance.

The two sprang apart and Daphne fell into her seat just as her mother walked back into the garden.

“Some salve to put on the cut. That should help make sure it doesn’t scar.” Violet smiled as she sat back down at the table, her eyes flickering between the two young adults as if knew something happened in her absence. Daphne did not let herself make eye contact with her mother.

“Thank you, Lady Bridgerton… Now, what of this wedding Daphne planned.” Simon smirked.

Daphne tried not to sink into her chair as her mother cheerfully told the embarrassing story from her youth. But the thing that kept her upright was the fact that Simon was squeezing her hand tight under the table.

As if he was saying… Nothing could make me love you less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like high key though, Simon is a feminist, 100%. How could he not be when he’s got Lady Danbury for a Godmother. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know that I may not be super quick with kicking out chapters now that I’m following more so my own path with the story. This means a lot of the content is coming from my brain and not the show so it takes more time for me to get it all out. So please be patient. I love this story as much as y’all and I plan on finishing it (I have a fair amount of the ending already written out) but I’m trying to make sure the story is the best it can be and that takes time. 
> 
> Also, it doesn’t help that I have a million other plot bunnies in my head of other stories to write (some that are really tempting and are kind of in the works) so I’m trying hard to make sure to keep the focus on this one. But again if you have any plot ideas for the super fluffy AU let me know in a comment. This story is still gonna have some angst in it so tell me all the fluff you want for the fluffy side.
> 
> Until then, get ready for Daphne snark, sibling banter, and eventually… the proposal we needed to see.


	13. Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anthony continues to mull over his decisions, the elder Bridgerton siblings have some heart to hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, we have a ton of sibling moments coming your way right now, so get ready. I love writing family bonds. A great accompaniment for this chapter is the Vitamin String Quartet’s version of “Something Just Like This.” I had it playing in the background as I wrote a lot of these scenes. Also “Satisfied” from Hamilton weirdly… don’t ask questions. I hope you all enjoy.

Colin Bridgerton could be so wrapped up in his own world that sometimes he did not notice the things going on around him. But even he could notice the tense feeling surrounding the dinner table that night. As the entire family sat down for a meal, there was no light jovial feeling in the air around them, just a thick must of tension.

Worse than that, most of it seemed to be emanating from Anthony, Daphne, and their mother, which was a bad combination. When Anthony was mad, his anger seems to stiffen up a room. When Daphne was mad, everybody else couldn’t help but feel down as she was usually the one to lift everyone’s spirits. But when their mother was mad, all of the siblings were usually on the edge of their seats, waiting to see who would get yelled at.

So it was best to tread through conversation lightly this evening. “Did you all get to try the chocolates that Aunt Winnie sent from Bath?” Colin asked as he cut up his food.

Francesca, who seemed to be delighted from a tidbit of conversation, replied “Yes, I think the fruit-filled ones are the best.”

“No way,” Gregory interjected. “The ones filled with caramel are the best.”

“I like the ones filled with nuts.” Hyacinth declared making Colin and Benedict snicker. “What?”

“Nothing…” Colin insisted “Nuts just really fill you up.”

“Colin Bridgerton!” Violet scolded.

“I’ve just heard they are a good substitute for meat.” Colin laughed. “Apparently they use them over East in most of their meals.”

“Will you try some if you go there on your tour?” Eloise asked before taking another bite of her food.

“Perhaps. Maybe I will venture over after I visit Greece and France… I just wish I had someone I could ask about traveling there?”

“What about the Duke?” Hyacinth asked.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to mention. “What about the Duke?” Anthony, Daphne, and Violet all said as they sharply looked at the youngest Bridgerton, who looked scared to have all the piercing gazes on her.

“Anthony said he traveled Far East… maybe you could ask him?”

“You could have asked him today?” Benedict said after swallowing a bite. “He was here this morning, wasn’t he Daphne?”

Daphne shifted in her chair as she moved her fork around her plate. “Yes… He was. Mama and I had tea with him and Lady Danbury.”

Colin smirked. “Really?” He asked. Everyone knew that Lady Danbury was essentially the Duke’s only family and such an intimate gathering between the four of them could only mean something important was brewing. “Does that mean we should be expecting some sort of “special” event in the near future?”

That statement made most of the Bridgerton siblings and even some of the servants turn to the eldest daughter in anticipation.

But Daphne did not meet their gaze. “I do not know, should we Anthony?”

Everyone turned to the Viscount. “I would not get your hopes up.”

“Any particular reason?”

“You never know what could transpire is all… best not to set yourself up to suffer later.”

“The only insufferable person I see here is you.” The young lady mumbled for everyone to hear.

“Well, maybe one day you’ll thank me…”

“Not likely.”

“Well once you get some sense in your head, I know you will.”

The clanging of Daphne’s fork against the rest of her silverware rang across the room as her hand slammed into the table. All eyes seemed to be on Daphne as she sat still for a moment staring at her mostly untouched food. Then she turned to their mother. “Mama, may I be excused? I seemed to have lost my appetite.”

Violet hesitated for a moment before she said “Yes, dearest, you may…”

She couldn’t finish before Daphne shot up from the table and marched out of the room. A few moments later, the sound of a slamming door made its way into the room. Colin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his mother’s piercing glare slowly turned to Anthony, who suddenly found the parsley left on his plate most intriguing.

“Well, it was nice seeing you all.” He said before scooting his chair back. “I shall be retiring for the evening. I will see you all tomorrow.” With that, he quickly walked his way out of the room before their mother could say anything.

The rest of the family sat at the table not really knowing what to do. The sound of scrapping forks and knives and light chewing filled the air as they tried to finish out their meal. But Colin had no more interest in his food, he was too concerned for his sister. He turned to the matriarch.

“Mother, may I…” He started only to be interrupted.

“Go.” She said as if she had given up the notion of a nice family dinner.

“Thank you.” He said before placing down his napkin and walking away from the table. He made a quick stop in his room to grab a small bundle he had pulled out of Aunt Winnie’s parcel earlier before heading over to Daphne’s room. He knocked lightly on the door.

“Go away.” A sullen voice sobbed behind the door.

“It’s Colin.” He called back. There was no answer. He tried another approach. “I brought cookies… the vanilla ones that Aunt Winnie sends special for us.”

“… Come in.”

Colin slowly pushed open the door and took in the sight before him. Daphne was sat on her bed with her old music box in front of her. It was playing its clunky tune but Daphne was regarding it as if it was playing the saddest song possible. “Hi.” Colin let out a hesitant smile before softly closing the door.

Daphne looked up at him but said nothing so he slowly walked over to the bed and placed the cloth bundle in front of her. “Here, you can have the rest. I’ve already taken a few for myself.”

“Thanks.” His little sister mumbled as she picked up a cookie.

Colin sat on the edge of the bed before taking a cookie for himself. He watched her twirl the one in her hands before she finally took a small bite of it. Colin cleared his throat before talking once more. “So… You mind telling me what that was all about?”

Daphne chewed her treat a bit more than necessary before swallowing and answering. “Well…Simon, The Duke, and I confessed our feelings for each other, and… we want to marry.”

Colin let out a beaming smile. “Well… that is wonderful news.”

Daphne shrugged. “It would be, if Anthony was not blocking the engagement.”

The older brother furrowed his brow. “He is? Whatever for?”

“Anthony is convinced that he is not a suitable match for me… But really he is just jealous because he cannot hold on to his own relationship.”

Colin tilted his head with a knowing look on his face. “The opera singer?” Anthony’s lover was no secret, despite what the Viscount thought. Colin, Benedict, and Daphne had all found it suspicious that their older brother had taken a sudden interest in opera after criticizing all of their artistic pursuits. Until they took a trip to the opera one night and Colin saw a rather intimate conversation between him and the soprano. He immediately told the other two older siblings and they kept that information in their trove of gossip.

“Yes. Apparently, she propositioned Simon at White’s some time last week.”

Colin was taken aback. “The Duke told you of this?”

“Anthony had told me that Simon was moving on with someone else, so Simon thought it best to come clean about the encounter while we talked this morning… He wanted to make sure I knew that his affections were attached to no other women and that he only had eyes for me.” Daphne said with a small smile on her face, making Colin smile himself.

His sister was truly smitten with the Duke. Anthony can protest all he wants but there is no other man that has made their sister this happy. It seemed that Daphne had found her love match after all.

When Daphne noticed the dopey smile on his face, she asked “What is it? Cookie crumbs on my face?”

“No.” He chuckled. “It’s just… my little ducky is getting married.”

Daphne rolled her eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Yes, that’s not going to happen any time soon… But you are sure of this match, yes? It’s what you want.”

Daphne smiled wider. “More than anything.”

“Well, it seems the season has been good for both of us then.”

“You and Miss Thompson?” Daphne asked as she took another bite of her cookie. “You seem quite taken with her.”

Colin smiled shyly. “She is quite breathtaking. I wish to see her more. We have not been able to spend much time together due to her illness and the Featheringtons have not been letting her have visitors as of late. But… there is something about her.”

Colin had never felt such a way about anybody and it was great to talk to someone about it who seemed to understand. Colin played with the cookie in his hands. “How did you know… that you were in love with the Duke?”

Daphne smirked at him. “Are you asking me for advice?”

“Do not get used to it.”

His little sister snickered. “Well, it was hard for me to really know when I realized that I loved him because I’ve never known the feeling before… We’ve just been able to get to know each other so much over the season that it feels like I have known him forever. He does not placate me with lies or tell me half-truths of the world. He talks to me so candidly about things and I feel like I can be myself around him and when he is around, I can’t help but smile because his presence comforts me… He is truly my best friend.”

Colin guffawed. “Hey, what am I?”

Daphne giggled. “You are my favorite brother.”

“I will take that.” Colin said as he took a snappy bite of his cookie.

Daphne leaned back against her headboard. “I believe Mama was right when she said to marry your dearest friend. That is what I am getting I believe. If you want my advice,” Daphne looked up at him. “I suggest you do the same.”

Colin nodded before flopping back on the bedspread making his sister nudge him with her foot. Colin smiled up at the ceiling as he reveled in the comfort that he had with his sister. Over the years, they had spoken of finding someone that they truly loved to marry, a conversation he never dared to have with his brothers. Now, it seemed Daphne was finally getting her wish. Colin was eager to get to know Miss Thompson better so he could have the same fortune.

* * *

Daphne sat in the parlor room at her beloved pianoforte the next morning, playing her newest composition which she had perfected a while back after she heeded Simon’s advice. When she finished the song, her family was relieved that she would be stopping her repetitive note playing but some of them insisted on knowing what inspired the piece. So now she only played it when she was alone, or at least when she believed she was alone.

It was easy to get lost in the song and forget about the world around her as she would dream of Simon. As her fingers glided across the keys, she couldn’t help but look at the white rose she placed on top of the piano, a single bloom from one of the multiple bouquets that Simon had sent to the house today in lieu of his absence. Daphne had to stop herself from squealing as the footmen brought bushels of rose arrangements into the house and Rose gave her a note attached to one. It informed her that her love had to finish settling the last bit of his London affairs that day but not to fret as he was not going to leave town without her. The words almost made her swoon.

Daphne did not mind though, she knew that life as a Duke had to be demanding for him and she hoped that when they married she could help him in some sort of way. But she also knew it was to avoid Anthony until he came to a decision, if he was to come to a decision that is. Regardless, Daphne had refused the prospects of any callers that day, a task her mother gleefully carried out, because she was not going to entertain other options any longer. There was only one man she wanted to see and it was most certainly not the worm she had to call a brother.

As Daphne played the last notes of the song, a voice behind her said “That was beautiful.” Speak of the worm.

Daphne slowly looked back to see Anthony standing there but quickly turned back to face her instrument. “I have nothing to say to you.”

Anthony scoffed as he came around to stand in from of her. “Must you be so daft?” He regarded the rose. “You should really learn to not be so sentimental. You should have grown out of that long ago.”

Daphne glared at him. “Do not treat me like a child.”

“I would if you would stop entertaining this nonsense with the Duke.”

“Why can’t you just be happy for me? He is your friend.” She started to be interrupted by the Viscount.

“It is because he is my friend and that I know for a fact that he is not fit for you to wed, regardless of what feelings you might think that you have for each other. Your emotions cloud your judgment. It seems to be common with you women.”

Daphne scoffed. “Oh because I am a woman? You think that just because I am a woman, I’m incapable of making my own choices. Is that it, brother? Do you even care about how I am feeling or is this your own male pride that you seek to satisfy?”

Anthony ran his fingers through his hair. “Daphne, be reasonable. It is not too late to be logical. We can call off this whole charade and put off your plans of marriage until next season.”

Daphne shook her head as she stood from her seat. “That is not an option for me.”

“Of course it is. You can just wait to get married, surely there are better options out there for you if you just wait.”

“I will do no such thing.” She asserted. “I do not want to wait, I have made my decision. You are the only one who is not willing to accept.” Daphne snatched her rose from the pianoforte and walked around her brother. “Besides, even if I were to change my mind, your alternative is nothing but a fool’s gamble.”

“Oh come now, I do not see the problem, the Bridgerton name will surely…”

Daphne whipped back around to face him. “Will you not listen to me?” Daphne yelled at him. Her brother’s mouth snapped shut for once. “Can you just listen to someone other than yourself for once in your life?”

Anthony raised his brow. “Not if that person will not use some sense. Your brothers and I have put off marriage this long surely you can do the same.”

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. “You truly do not get it, do you? You speak as if I get a choice during this season…You have no idea what it is to be a woman, what it might feel like to have one’s entire life reduced to a single moment. My job is to find a husband because marriage is all I have been trained for my entire life. A wife is all I am supposed to be.

In this society, I have no other value. Not in how good of a person I am, how skilled I am, or if I am a Bridgerton, it is in how well I marry and the longer I wait to marry the less likely I am to find a “better” option as you say. I would be worthless if I do not wed...”

Anthony opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find something to counter her argument but there were no faults in what she said so she continued.

“So no, I do not want to put off marriage because I do not want anyone else. I am one of the lucky ones who has been blessed to find someone who truly cares about me. Do you not see how fortunate I am… because there will surely be women this season who will be forced to marry someone as dastardly as Berbrooke and I am trying to make sure that none of our sisters end up with that fate when their time comes.”

Anthony seemed taken aback by her words. It seems he really did not think of this matter in the way she did. “Yes, Anthony, you are not the only person who has responsibilities to this family. I know that you feel that as the head of the house, you feel an unencumbered amount of pressure on your shoulders but you are not the only one with troubles. Our sisters may never have the same allowances as you and our brothers, but me marrying well opens a world of opportunities for them.

Do you not wish for someone who will appreciate Eloise’s mind, or Fran’s creativity, or Hyacinth’s determination? I have strived to be perfect so that they do not have to be. I have followed every rule, corrected every flaw, and gave up most of my choices in life so they can have one of their own design. A life they choose. Not one you or anyone else has crafted for them.

They deserve that choice as much as I deserve mine in who I marry.”

Daphne walked closer to him and made sure he could see the conviction in her eyes. “Do not let my efforts be in vain because of your ego.”

With that, she walked out of the room still holding her flower in her hand. No one was going to sway her from her desires. Simon was going to be her husband, there was no doubt in her mind that this would come to pass, whether Anthony approved or not.

* * *

Benedict was more of a quiet person in comparison to his brothers. He was an observer, fascinated by people and what made them tick. It was what made him the sibling that the others went to when they needed counseling. But he did tend to give his input freely, even when no one asked for it, which is how he found himself walking towards his older brother’s office that morning.

When he walked through the door, Anthony was sat at his desk, nursing a glass of whiskey and by the looks of the almost empty bottle next to him, he had been doing so for a while.

“Isn’t it too early to be drinking?” He remarked as he walked further into the room.

“It is never too early to drink?” The Viscount grumbled before taking another sip.

Benedict bit his lip. He closed the door and plopped into one of the chairs facing the desk. “Is it true that you are trying to keep Daphne from marrying the Duke?”

Anthony’s gaze flickered up to him for a moment. “Where did you hear that?”

“It is at the top of sibling gossip right now. So are you?”

Anthony swirled the liquid in the glass. “Daphne deserves the best match possible, I am just looking out for her after I failed to protect her from Berbrooke. It is my job as the head of the house.”

Benedict's head swung back as he guffawed. “Ah yes, head of the house.” He looked back at his brother. “A position you were very much willing to give up not that long ago.”

Anthony’s grip on the glass tightened as Benedict continued. “I know you were keen to let me or Colin or even Gregory take over that role so that you could rake about and not have to worry about the family name carrying on. You were just going to leave it all up to us… and now that you’ve had a sudden change of heart and have accepted the role, you’ve become a dictator.”

Anthony slammed the glass down on the table but Benedict did not let up. “It’s like you cannot find a balance between being a lazy cat or a barking dog? You just switch back and forth so often that we never know if we should be expecting apathy or acrimony from you… It has been this way for quite some time…” Benedict took a breath. “Look I know you went through a lot when Father died.”

Anthony looked up at his brother sharply but let him continue speaking. “You were suddenly thrust into this position which you thought you would have years to learn and not only did you have to take charge of this job, you had to take charge of a grieving family… You had to keep us together and take on all of Father’s duties. It had to be hard to try and find yourself through all of that.

`But you were not the only one who was suffering with what to do with yourself when he died. You think so much of yourself that you do not think of what others in this family might desire. We have all struggled with what life is like without Father. Hell, Hyacinth never even got to meet him and Gregory barely remembers him. Trying to figure out what we all want out of life now is difficult.”

They both sat there for a moment as Benedict’s words hung in the air. Anthony did not reach for his glass again, he just tapped his fingers on the top of his desk. Then he finally spoke up. “And what is it…” Anthony looked over at his brother. “That you want, I mean?”

Benedict shrugged as he slouched in his seat. “I’m still trying to figure it out. I know I do not want to be Viscount… that I want something else for myself… and I know many of our siblings feel the same.”

“None of them have said such things to me.”

“Well, it is hard to confide your thoughts and problems with someone who will not do the same. You’ve separated so much for the rest of us, it is hard to tell you anything anymore.”

Anthony’s chair squeaked as he leaned back in it while Benedict leaned forward in his seat. “Brother, the reason people in this town envy this family is because of how close we are to each other… That despite our range of ages and interests, we can still come together and love each other so dearly… Despite what you do Anthony, we all still hold you in the highest regard for all that you do for us… But we do not want you to be our keeper, we just want you to be our brother… The rest we can figure out together if you just let us help you.”

With that, Benedict stood up from his seat and started to walk away.

“And what would you do?” Anthony called, making Benedict turn back. “If you had to settle this marriage situation?”

Benedict thought it over for a moment before speaking “I think, that if I was in your position… I would want to make sure that everyone in the family is happy as they can be in this town, especially our sisters… There is not much hope for them to find a greater place in this world right now. If had a chance to put them in a position where they could have more than that and make them happy, I would do it. No matter what my “personal” reservations were.” Benedict walked out, leaving Anthony to his own devices. As he went up the stairs to his room, Benedict was inspired to create something different. Maybe sketch out some of his feelings. But mostly, he just hoped that his words would help his brother make the right decision.

Not just for Daphne, but for himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems our dear Anthony has a lot to think about… Hopefully, that last part with Benedict made you all hate him less. I don’t think Anthony is a complete asshole, just a misunderstood asshole. His character could go multiple ways honestly.
> 
> Also, I wanted to tell you all that I have a very different Season 1 Rewrite (not the fluffy AU) in the works that is truly, I think, brilliant and like when it comes to sexual tension and smut… YO I SNAPPED! Like no joke, this one will fog up your windows when you open it cause oomph. That one is still very much in development plot-wise so it will take a while to perfect but prepare yourselves. But if you have ideas for the fluffy AU please tell me in a comment below if you still want to see that one happen. Reading your comments legitimately makes me want to write more, even if it’s just a “great chapter”. Thank you for all of your continued support of this story.
> 
> I will see you all soon for our next chapter where a big moment happens… I’m so excited for you all to read it, I can’t stop squealing while writing it. Catch you then.


	14. A Love Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some careful planning, a proposal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to keep you all waiting. Just know “Every Inch” from the Bridgerton Musical will pair nicely with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Anthony Bridgerton found it hard to admit when he was wrong. Why he did not know, maybe it was his pride or his need to always be right. But when it came down to it, he knew he had been wrong to keep two of the most important people in his life apart.

So after he sobered up from his conversation with Benedict earlier, he walked over to Hastings House. He turned his top hat around in his hands as he climbed the steps to the front of the house, well not house, more like a small castle.

Sometimes, it was easy to forget how much higher in station Simon was than him. If he really wanted to, Simon could have gone and got a special license to marry Daphne, and then there would be very little Anthony could about the situation. With Berbrooke, if it hadn’t been for the threat of creating a scandal, there was a good chance that Anthony could have got the license revoked for his station was above the Baron. But the Duke had done the noble thing and asked Anthony’s permission before approaching Daphne with the all-important question… And Anthony had just hurt them both instead.

He really did fuck up.

His breaths were staccato as he followed the Hastings butler through the house towards Simon’s office. When the older man knocked on the door, he heard Simon call for them to enter.

“Viscount Bridgerton for you, sir.” Jeffries announced before Anthony slowly made his way into the room.

Simon’s eyes flickered up to him, his head leaning on top of his hand as he shuffled the papers on his desk. “That will be all Jeffries.”

The butler bowed before he walked away, closing the door behind him. Simon did not look up from his work, just continued signing documents and placing them on top of the growing pile on his desk. Simon’s pen traveled down a paper before he finally spoke “What do you want, Bridgerton?”

Anthony cleared his throat. “I… am here to draw up the marriage contracts for you and my sister.”

Simon’s hand stopped mid signature and he slowly looked up from the paper, brow raised, jaw clenched. “Truly?”

Anthony let out a hesitant chuckle. “Is that so hard to believe?”

The Duke did not seem amused. “Forgive my reluctance to forget the words you said the other day of how you will not allow such a thing to happen. Not to mention my eye is still a bit tender.”

Anthony grimaced as his hands fell to his sides. “Well… if the two of you are to go through with this, I believe we should start getting everything in order.” Anthony did not move to say anything else.

Simon considered him for a moment and Anthony could not help but wonder if this is how the Duke felt when he came to ask for Daphne’s hand in the first place. Simon leaned back over the document and retraced over his signature, finishing it this time. He placed it on top of his pile before putting down his quill and leaning back in his chair.

“Very well.” Simon said as he gestured to one of the chairs in front of him.

As the Viscount came to sit down, he felt nervous as Simon regarded with skepticism written across his face, as if he was expecting Anthony to go back on his word. Anthony messed with his neckerchief. “Um… Well, we should discuss the matter of Daphne’s dowry.”

Simon shook his head. “There is nothing to discuss. I will not accept one.”

Anthony looked up at the man and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“I need not be paid to marry Daphne. It is frankly an insulting custom in my judgment. You may place the money in trust for her if you like, but you need not harbor any doubts about my intentions to support your sister. Her well-being would be my responsibility after all.”

His words made Anthony feel even worse that he had questioned the man’s character. Of course, Simon did not need the funds but still, the whole point of the marriage mart essentially was buying a wife or acquiring a husband.

But Anthony did not press further, he just nodded his head. “Alright then…”

The two men spent the next few minutes discussing the minor details of the contract and planning to get the license from the Archbishop the next day. When they finished, Anthony wondered how he was going to get through that conversation three more times… well probably two. For right now, there was no man he could think of that could handle taking Eloise for a bride.

“Well… I will go set up the appointment with the Archbishop.” Anthony said as he stood from the chair. “Good day, Hastings.”

Before the Viscount could walk out, Simon called “Anthony…” The man slowly turned around to face his schoolboy friend. “What changed your mind?”

“Multiple things… mainly my siblings but I have realized that I should not have done what I did to either of you… I am not fond of this arrangement and I don’t know if I ever will be. But if you two wish to marry, I will not stand in your way any longer… You two deserve to be happy and… I should have never gotten in your way in the first place.” Simon nodded as he pushed around the last few papers on his desk. Anthony took a step towards him. “Also, I must apologize for…”

Simon raised a brow. “Punching me.”

“Indeed.”

The Duke sucked his teeth as he looked around the room. “I suppose I can let it slide… for now.”

Anthony waited for him to say more but when he did not he asked “You have nothing to say in return?”

Simon’s eyes widened as he shook his head lightly. “Oh no, you deserved that punch for being such an ass, wholeheartedly I have no regrets. Your sister agrees with me.”

Anthony scoffed. “Really?”

“Yes, though I do wish Daphne would plant a facer on you herself. Given what she did to Berbrooke, I can only imagine what she would do to you.” Anthony’s eyes widened as he thought of the purple eye the Baron sported, making the Duke snicker. “You are just lucky I haven’t given her boxing lessons yet. She already has a formidable form if I do say so.” Simon said with a lewd smirk on his face.

Anthony narrowed his gaze. No man liked hearing his sister talked about in such a way, even if it was said by her future husband.

“Just so you know,” He started “There is to be no… funny business until you two are married and if you can hold off after that please do. Am I making myself clear?”

The Duke looked up at him with a smug look on his face. “Crystal.”

“Do not make me regret this.”

“I will make no such promises.”

Anthony groaned as he walked out of Hastings’ office. How he was going to get through this conversation multiple times he did not know but he was just happy that this matter was settled. He had done all he needed to do with this, the rest was up to them.

* * *

Francesca Bridgerton was not the most outgoing Bridgerton. She very much kept to herself and usually did not make a big deal of things, which is why most of the servants in the Bridgerton household were concerned as she ran through the house looking for her eldest sister.

When Fran finally found Daphne, she was coming out of her room eating a cookie. “Where have you been?” The younger sister asked as she walked alongside the Diamond.

Daphne scrunched her brows. “In my room, enjoying some quiet. Hyacinth will not leave me alone.”

Francesca laughed. Ever since it had been made apparent that there was a very good chance that the Duke could be proposing soon, Hyacinth had been bombarding their sister with questions about what her possible life as a Duchess could be. It seemed the only thing that could pull her away was a peeved governess that Hyacinth wanted to avoid when her Italian lessons were scheduled.

Daphne slightly looked over at her sister who was just smiling at her. “Not that I do not love you, but did you want something, Fran?” The debutante said as she finished off the cookie in her hand.

“I was wondering if you and the Duke would be applying for a special license or not.”

“I do not believe we are.” Daphne started as the two of them started to walk down the stairs. “While we are both eager to wed, we have decided that a longer engagement will allow us to stay in town for certain events that we want to attend…” As they reached the bottom of the steps, Daphne looked over at her, eyebrow raised. “Why do you ask?” Fran opened her mouth to dismiss her suspicions but was cut off. “And be truthful.”

Francesca shifted on her feet. “Well… there may or may not be a growing pot… dealing with how much time there will be between your engagement and your wedding date?”

The elder sister scoffed. “You all are really betting on if we can make it to a month or not?”

Fran shrugged. “Well just me, Benedict, and Colin. They are convinced that you two will be forced to move up your date for some reason or another. I put a bet on you all making it so if you could not move it forward that would be great.”

Daphne snickered as she shook her head before walking towards the back of the house, Fran following close behind. “First of all, the Duke and I are not even officially engaged yet so your bets are terribly optimistic. Second, I plan on enjoying my engagement time so I have no plans to move up my plans regardless. Third…” She turned around to face her sister once more as they reached the back door. “We both know that I love any chance I can get to outsmart our brothers.”

Fran smiled as she hugged her. “This is why you are my favorite sister.”

Daphne pulled back and pointed at her. “But I get a cut of your winnings.”

“Of course.” Fran agreed as their arms dropped and another smile lit up her face.

“What?” Daphne snickered.

“I’m just so happy for you... you are marrying for love like you always wanted. I hope I can have the same fortune one day.”

The Diamond grabbed her hand and squeezed. “I’m sure you will… but again we are still not engaged so I would wait to make your bets… I’m going to stroll in the garden a bit before dinner. Come get me when they call for us.”

“Alright.” Francesca squeezed her sister’s hand once more before letting her go to walk out the back door. She was slowly making her way back to the main hallway when she heard some voices carry from the foyer. She quickly hid behind a wall as she listened to the burgeoning conversation.

“Your Grace,” A voice that sounded like her mother’s said. “What a nice surprise, come in please.”

“Thank you.” Fran heard footsteps following the Duke’s voice as the front door closed. “Lady Bridgerton, I know it is a bit late but may I have a moment to speak with your daughter? Alone?”

Fran had to cover her mouth with both of her hands to keep herself from squealing as she bounced on her toes. There was only one reason he would ask to speak with Daphne alone. It was happening! It was really happening!”

“Why, of course, Your Grace. Mrs. Wilson, have you seen Daphne recently?”

“Not since lunch, ma’am.”

Francesca could not help herself. She came around the wall and flaunted through the foyer as if she had not been listening in.

“Francesca,” Fran turned to her mother in faux shock. “Have you seen your sister?”

“Daphne?… She is in the backyard, Mama.”

Violet smiled as she turned back to the Duke. “You may speak with her back there, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Lady Bridgeton.” The Duke bowed slightly as he started to walk towards the back of the house. “Miss Bridgerton.” He said to her as he walked by.

Fran curtsied as the three women watched him walk out of sight. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her mother grabbing the head housekeeper’s hands in glee. While they were caught up in the excitement, Francesca ran up to the parlor room, where all the siblings were lazing and lounging about on the couches waiting for dinner, when she burst into the room.

“The Duke is here” She announced “and he just asked to speak with Daphne, alone.”

That made everyone perk up from their slouched postures.

* * *

Daphne strolled through the back garden, admiring the blooms of spring in the last vestiges of daylight, her head firmly in the clouds as she did not notice Simon walk through the back door.

As the door closed behind him, the Duke could not help but behold the vision in front of him. As the golden rays of sun peeked through trees and bounced off Daphne’s face and auburn hair, Simon thought that surely heaven was smiling down on them. There was not a better spot to say what he needed to say. The Former Rake took a deep breath as he straightened up his coat and neckerchief before slowly making his way across the grass.

Daphne was still blissfully ignorant of his approach as she walked around the big oak tree further back in the yard until her eyes laid upon what she had been looking for. Her hand just began to feel the rough bark of the tree as she heard some leaves crunch behind her. She turned back towards the house and saw her favorite person standing but a few steps away.

“Miss Bridgerton.” He smiled.

Daphne’s face lit up without even trying. “Your Grace.”

Simon came closer. “What has got you in such a daze?”

Daphne blushed as she played with her fingers. She dropped them quickly as she turned back towards the tree as Simon stood slightly behind her.

Simon looked at the tree and noticed that a section of the bark had carved out. In that empty section was a drawing of a heart and the letters “EB + VL” were carved in the middle of the shape. Simon was confused for a moment by the significance of it, but then he put it together. “Your parents?”

Daphne nodded as her thumb caressed the outside of the heart. “Mama said that they carved their initials here when they came to the city after their honeymoon. Apparently, it was Papa’s idea. He wanted a permanent reminder of their love somewhere.”

Simon noticed the crack in her voice as she talked of her father. He almost wished he could have the same sentiment about his own… Almost. He slowly rested his hands on her shoulders and placed a kiss on top of her head. It seemed the Diamond did not care about propriety either as she leaned back into him.Simon inhaled her sweet lavender scent and he did not want to let her go ever again.

“Anthony came to visit me this morning.” Simon finally admitted.

Daphne turned around and regarded the smile on his face. “He did?”

“Yes, we had important matters to discuss.” Simon smirked before noticing a swing attached to the tree. He grabbed her hand. “Come here.”

Daphne giggled as he pulled her over to the swing. “Simon, what are you doing?” He had her face away from the house with her back to the swing, then he gestured for her to sit.She gleefully did so, folding her hands in her lap, and the man before her cleared his throat and tucked back his coattails.

“Well…” Simon kneeled down on one knee in front of her and grabbing her hand again. “I still want you to have a choice in the matter.”

She looked down at him, a tear starting to fall from her eye. This man was truly remarkable. He reached up with his other hand slowly and wiped her cheek clean. Daphne was fully ready to get lost in his golden-brown eyes when she heard a rustling in the brush near them.

“Daphne, I…” Simon started only to be stopped.

“Wait.” Daphne groaned. Simon moved back a bit and the debutante stood up from the swing and walked over to the bushes, wondering what she was doing. Daphne pushed away a lower branch, revealing her youngest sister. “Hyacinth, go away!”

The brunette stood from her crouched position and came around the bush. “That’s not fair! I never get to see anything fun!” The youngest Bridgerton whined as she stomped her foot on the ground.

“That is not my concern.” Daphne scolded as she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her sister back to the house. “You can listen in on the other side of the doors like everyone else is.”

“That is not true!” A voice that sounded like Gregory called through the back door.

Daphne yanked the door open and practically all of her siblings almost fell out onto the patio. She glared at them while pushing Hyacinth towards the rest of her family. Simon scoffed out a laugh from his position. The Bridgerton Brood was truly a special one.

“Idiot.” Colin growled as he smacked his younger brother on the back of his head.

“Well, it’s not like she didn’t know we were here.” Francesca retorted.

“And she looks ready to kill us if we don’t leave…” Benedict chuckled as he pushed his siblings back into the house. He waved to Simon. “Pay us no mind. Carry on.”

Anthony peaked out from behind the rest of them. “But not too long Hastings, or I will…”

“Goodbye!” Daphne asserted as she slammed the door close, nearly hitting someone in the nose, not that she particularly cared about that at this moment.

Simon was chuckling with his head laid on his hand from his spot on the ground while Daphne trudged back over and sat on the swing again, her face almost completely red.

“You know… they will become your family if you ask me. Are you sure you to be a part of this chaos?”

The Duke’s smile practically took up his entire face as he placed a hand on her knee. “I would not have it any other way.”

Daphne blushed. “Well then.” Daphne took his hands back in hers. “Continue.”

Simon squeezed her hands as he straightened back up. “Daphne… I know, in the beginning, romance was completely out of the question for us. But in removing it, the friendship that we have built is far greater… I… I um…” Simon cleared his throat. “I have never been a man that much enjoyed flirting, chatting, or even talking at all. But… you make conversation so easy. I have traveled vastly and seen so much but meeting my best friend in the most beautiful of women has been something entirely apart…” Daphne smiled wider as tears welled up in her eyes before he continued.

“I have to admit… I have never been truly enthralled by the idea of marriage and having children but you… you make me want more. Because I do not want to go through life alone anymore… I want you to be by my side… for all the chaos. But most of all, I want to be yours… Because I am yours, Daphne… I will always be yours…” More tears fell out of Daphne’s eyes and Simon reached up to wipe them away, but he left his hand there and cupped her cheek in it. “And I don’t want you just to be my friend… I want you to be my wife. So…” Simon held her hands in his again. “I must ask… Daphne Bridgerton, would you do me the great honor of becoming my duchess? Of becoming my wife?”

Daphne had received multiple proposals this season, but this is the only one where she felt short of breath after it because she was feeling so much.

Anxious.

Captivated.

Happy.

Mostly Happy.

But also… Loved.

The other proposals had felt more like business proposals rather than proposing marriage. But what Simon was proposing was a life together, not just a joining of assets. A life, a family, that the two of them would build together… She could not think of anything that she wanted more.

So finally, after what felt like an eternity to Simon, Daphne nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Simon repeated.

“Yes… I cannot think of anything that would make me happier.”

Simon’s heart swelled. All he wanted for Daphne was for her to be happy and if he could be the one to make her happy, then that was even better. “I love you.”

Daphne couldn’t help herself as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”

They could have stayed in that moment forever if Daphne didn’t feel the chill of the evening brush past her bare arms, making her shiver. Simon’s hands came up to cover them but that surely wasn’t enough to block out the cold. “We should go inside.”

“Of course.” Simon said as he stood, bringing her up with him. As his intended started to walk away, a thought occurred to him… Daphne just kissed him… That was Daphne’s first kiss… ever.

A simple peck on the lips...

Oh, they could do much better than that.

Simon had a slick smile on his face as he reached out and grabbed the Diamond’s hand, spinning her back around so fast that her body slammed against his, making Daphne gasp. He brought his other hand up behind her head and tilted it up before his lips descended on hers.

Daphne had seen others kiss before but she never imagined what it would be like for herself. Before she had just kissed him because she knew it was a way to show love and because she had wanted to do that for weeks. But when Simon pulled her back towards him and placed his lips on hers, she realized there was so much more to it than that.

As his lips caressed hers, she felt her stomach tighten and flutter. Her hands came to rest on his arms that were wrapped around her. Every time his lips brushed past hers, Daphne felt a need to pull him closer as if there wasn’t already a lack of space between them. Simon’s hand ran over the back of her neck and along the nape of her hair as he held in her head in the perfect position for him to keep her lips attached to his. The scruff of his beard rubbed against her cheek and she moved to rub her body against his, making him groan. She felt his tongue run over her lips, making her moan and Simon smiled as he did it again.

“I don’t hear talking. Why don’t I hear talking? Hastings!”

When Simon finally pulled back from her, Daphne wanted to chase his lips but her lungs stopped her as they begged for air. Regardless, Simon continued to hold her tight in his arms as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear “There are more things I want to show to you… but it must wait until we don’t have an audience.” Daphne blushed as his eyes met hers again. “Should we go tell your family the good news?”

Daphne shook her head. “No… they can wait for a minute…” She pecked another kiss against his lips. “Or five.”

Simon snickered as he licked the taste of vanilla off her lips as he held her close, one hand firmly on her waist and the other caressing the open back of her dress. Daphne brought both her hands up to hold both sides of his face as Simon ravished her lips with his even more. Their lips kept seeking each other out and Daphne felt that she could live in this moment forever. While the Diamond knew that she had much to learn about intimacy, she was sure the Duke would be a very willing teacher.

“Fran, stop blocking the door and let me out there.”

“No, you’ll ruin the moment.”

“Well, someone has to.”

“Not today, brother.”

“Not you too, Colin.”

As the last rays of sunlight started to disappear from the sky, Daphne was no longer concerned about the cold night air. While she was in Simon’s arms and wrapped in his loving embrace, in more ways than one, the cold was the furthest thing from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene that almost made me cry while writing it. It seems love declarations are another specific genre of things that gets me crying.
> 
> So yes, our faves are FINALLY engaged, and also yes, they are having a longer engagement than in the show. I know that some people may not like that I’m going to have them go through the long engagement but I just want to see more couple moments of them where they are spending time together happy and knowing that they love each other.
> 
> Believe me, you’ll love some of the little arcs I have coming up for them during this engagement time. A lot of them are based on moments in the show that would have been a chef’s kiss if they weren’t still fighting their feelings. There is one scene in a particular that I am so excited for you guys to read that was heavily inspired by, but is not directly, a moment in the show. Four words for you all.
> 
> TROWBRIDGE GARDEN. NO INTERRUPTIONS.
> 
> … You’re welcome. Comment down below if you are excited.


	15. A Woman Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Bridgerton siblings try to see eye to eye about marriage and society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that you all are loving the family dynamics that I have thrown into the story as well because we are going to be diving into one in this chapter. This probably gonna be a lot so get ready. I got inspired by the “I Like Me Better” cover by Symphony Park and “One Step at a Time” by Jordin Sparks so if you want to listen to the vibe I was going for, check them out. Enjoy!

_One may say modesty is a virtue, yet this author is hardly a virtuous woman. It is therefore my great pleasure to announce the news others questioned, but I never doubted. The diamond of the season has made her match. Officially betrothed to the Duke of Hastings and I believe I will not be the only ones celebrating this news about our town’s most remarked upon couple._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 20, 1813)_

* * *

“It seems news of your engagement has gotten the town in quite a stir.” Benedict laughed as he, Daphne, and Eloise walked through the square after another pair of young women congratulated Daphne on her engagement.

Benedict was shocked by how different the town seemed after the announcement of Daphne’s engagement to the Duke. It appeared that the Bridgertons themselves were not the only ones eager to see this pairing tie the knot. Well given a few exceptions that is.

The day before, Benedict observed his elder brother’s passive mood as he and the Duke came back from obtaining the marriage license. The Duke had already joined them for dinner the night before right after he proposed. Then he spent a good part of the morning and afternoon just talking to Daphne in the parlor room and then joining them for lunch and afternoon tea. During both occasions, Anthony did not share the same glee that the rest of the family shared in the news, just an indifference to the situation.

Not that Daphne seemed to mind. “It seems so.” Daphne giggled as she nodded to another couple wishing her well. “I am just happy that it’s actually happening. I am actually getting married.”

“Aw yes,” Eloise brooded as she dragged them along.“And so begins your life of being paraded around like a prize horse.”

Benedict’s eyes widened at his sister’s statement. Alongside Anthony, Eloise was the only other person in the house who was not sharing in the excitement of the occasion. She had not joined him and the rest of their siblings to eavesdrop on the Duke’s proposal and while everyone else was keen to keen to listen in on the couple’s “private” conversations, she just rolled her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Benedict could see Daphne grimace before she spoke up “No Eloise… I am sure that my marriage will be a bit more dignified than that. Unlike some, I actually love the person I am going to marry.”

“Oh and that makes the institution of marriage so much better.” Eloise retorted.

Benedict wanted to sink into the ground during all this but since both ladies were latched onto his arms at this moment he was stuck.

Daphne let out a small smile. “Yes. Love changes a lot of things…” The elder sister looked over to the younger. “I do believe you will know what love feels like soon enough next season.”

Eloise scoffed. “You think I am to follow in your footsteps, Sister? Can there be a more dreadful fate?”

Benedict went to interject but Daphne beat him to it. “You do know that there are worse things than being part of the social season, yes? You should be grateful.”

Eloise snatched her arm back from Benedict’s as she whipped around to stand in front of the other two. “The only thing I am grateful for is that I am not you, nor will I ever be… I could not imagine anything more terrible than being like you.”

As the youngest of the group walked forward faster towards the house, Benedict looked over at Daphne, who looked positively heartbroken.

Benedict opened and closed his mouth multiple times before he finally said “I’m sure she did not mean it.”

“We both know she did… Eloise never says things she does not mean.”

Benedict had to agree with her but still, he refused to let their sister’s words put a complete damper on the excitement of Daphne’s engagement. “Well despite our sister’s reservations of marriage, I am quite happy for you, Daphne.” Benedict smiled as he squeezed his sister’s arm.

Daphne smiled up at him. “Thank you, Bunny.”

He squeezed her arm. “You’re welcome, Ducky.”

As the two finished their walk through the square, Benedict could not help but ponder if the season did more harm than good.

* * *

Daphne watched as her younger sister stomped up the stairs after hastily taking off her wrap from their walk as she let Rose take hers. Benedict was quick to excuse himself and absconded to some other part of the house, leaving Daphne to her thoughts. Did Eloise truly despise her so much?

“Are you okay, miss?” Rose asked after she finished folding up Daphne’s wrap.

The Diamond put on a brave face. “I’m quite alright, Rose. Truly.”

The maid looked her up and down before letting the matter go. “Well… I must tell you. His Royal Highness Prince Friedrich is here for you.”

Daphne’s eyes widened. “Oh.” This was unexpected. Daphne had not seen the Prince since the tea and every day since her mother had been refusing callers because of her own insistence or Simon’s presence. But she should have known that eventually, he would find a way to come in for answers.

“He insisted on waiting for you to return from your promenade. He is in the study.”

Daphne took a deep breath. “Well. Best to just get it over with.”

Rose nodded as she went over to grab something from the table. “Here. I thought you may want this.” It was the golden chest that housed the necklace he gave her.

The debutante sighed as she took the chest before smiling at her friend. “Thank you, Rose.”

Rose curtsied before walking away to put up her wrap as Daphne made her way into the study, where the Prince was nervously wringing his gloves in his hands. As her steps made the floorboards creak, he looked up. She curtsied. “Your Highness.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Miss Bridgerton.”

Daphne bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say. “I am sorry that was unable to tell you the truth sooner.”

The Royal shook his head. “There is no need to apologize… the fault is mine for misreading your polite attentions as something more.”

Daphne did not want to placate him with lies of false affections towards him. She hated lying. “I’m sorry but… I love the Duke… and once, he and I realized that we were completely enamored with each other, nothing could stand between us. Not even the attentions of a good and kind man such as yourself.”

Friedrich nodded. “I completely understand.”

Daphne could not think of anything else to say. “I’m sorry.” She said as she placed the chest in his hands.

He accepted it tenderly and placed the chest under one arm. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I knew you were quite taken with him… still I had to try.”

Daphne smiled a bit. He was truly a good person. Any other man caught in this position would accuse her of being a broad, but he was taking this rejection in stride. “I am sure that there is a woman out there who will be completely enchanted by you. Love is surely the greatest force of all. That is how I found myself with the Duke. I am certain you will have the same fortune.”

The Prince smiled at her, bigger this time. “Thank you, Miss Bridgerton and I wish you a lifetime of contentment with your new husband.” He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it. “It was a pleasure to know you.”

Daphne smiled. “You as well, Your Highness.”

Daphne stood still as the Prince walked out of the room, hoping that she did not hurt him too much. He was the epitome of a charming prince and she really did hope that he would find love one day. She was ready to go upstairs and rest for a bit but when she turned around, she saw her younger sister standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at the Diamond.

Daphne groaned as she brushed back her hair. “What do you want, Eloise?”

“Do you think it a great accomplishment?”

Daphne tilted her head. “What?”

The younger sister waltzed into the room closer. “Falling in love? I mean, what exactly have you accomplished? You have just found a man that straggled about after he found your face pleasing. Really, what work has been done?”

Daphne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Do you have a point to your words, Eloise? What would you rather have me do with the Duke? Take back my acceptance of his proposal and rejoin the social season to find what I already have. Would that please you?”

“If it kept Mama’s attentions on you instead of me, it might.” Eloise mumbled as she looked up at the ceiling.

Daphne narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to her sister. “Does the social season actually frighten you so much, Eloise? Do you truly have no interest in possibly finding love? You just wish to stay home and read your books.”

The writer looked down sharply at her sister. “You say that as if reading is a bad thing.”

The debutante groaned as she wiped her brow. “I did not mean…”

Eloise unfolded her arms. “You wish to follow your heart and I wish to nurture my mind.”

“And I have never said there is anything wrong with that?”

“Yet you still badger me with reminders of my deportment lessons and my impending season.” Eloise griped as she paced along the wall, flailing her arms about before whipping back around and pointing at her sister. “Unlike you, I know there are things that are more worth my time than putting on a pretty dress and trying to find a husband who does not actually care for me, just my face and my dowry. That is probably all the Duke cares about anyway, he probably just needed a pretty ornament to hang on him, not a woman with substance.”

Daphne straightened up. That was the last straw. “Is that truly what you think of me? That I have nothing to offer other than my countenance… Are you truly so short-sighted of what my duties will be as Duchess? Of what work I am expected to do in my position? Of what I would be able to accomplish in this society… You know for someone so intent on soaking up knowledge you can really be daft… and pretentious at that.

While marriage seems like the end of a life to you, the thought of it brings me joy, especially because I will be marrying the Duke. If you actually took a moment to get to know him instead of dismissing his presence so callously, you might realize that he is not as shallow as you think and despite your beliefs, he does actually care for me. Not only that, I know he loves me for who am I… which is more than I can say for you, my own sister.

I hope that one day you can understand that feeling, where someone loves you just as you are, but right now I only wish that you would realize that there are worst things in the world than this one that you demonize.”

Daphne knocked her sister’s shoulder as she walked out of the room before running up the stairs.

Following her heart should not feel like a hardship.

But every time she spoke to her sister it always did.

* * *

Francesca was never one for conflict, she very much avoided it when she could. But she could not help but get involved in her sisters’ quarrel. She loved both of them dearly but she would not let one hurt the other if she could help it. When she marched into her older sister’s room, she saw her laid back on her bed holding a book over her face, which she promptly dropped as she was startled by the sudden intrusion.

When Eloise lifted the book from her face, she rolled her eyes at Fran’s angry expression. “What, have you come to yell at me about the joys of marriage too?”

“No.” Fran started as she closed the door and then sat in a seat near the bed. “But you should know that your words really hurt Daphne.”

“Oh please.” Eloise scoffed as she stood up and placed her book on a wonky pile next to her bedside table.

“I am serious.” Francesca insisted. “You know for someone who is so keen on observing things, I don’t know how you have managed to ignore our sister’s anguish.”

“Well, impending marriage will do that to a woman.” Eloise mumbled as she paced about the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

Fran sighed. “Look, I know you may not love the idea of marriage but can you at least try to understand? You never see things from another person’s perspective because you think you are always right. You are almost as bad as Anthony. You are lucky that Daphne did not lay her words into you like she did to him.”

Eloise stopped walking and turned to her sister. “What are you talking about?”

Fran straightened up in her seat. “The other day, I heard Daphne confronting Anthony about blocking her engagement to the Duke and how he was ruining not only her plans of marrying for love but also endangering our futures. That one of the reasons Daphne is so keen on doing all of this is so that you, me, and Hyacinth may have a chance at something different.”

Eloise sat on her bed with a plop. “What?”

“Eloise, everyone in this house knows you are not fond of the idea of marriage. It is not hard to figure out, you preach so almost every hour of the day. But with Daphne marrying the Duke, you might not have to marry at all… or at least you can put it off for longer. That is why she was so insistent on the marriage going through.”

Fran could practically see the gears turning in her sister’s head before she replied “If that is the case, then why is she so insistent that I learn pianoforte and take up embroidery and learn to make frivolous conversation?”

“She has suggested you learn these things just in case she was not able to come through. We have only seen a fraction of what she has been through this season. There has to be more to the marriage mart than flashing a smile and wearing a pretty dress regardless of how easy it may come to some.”

Eloise laid her hands in her lap and Fran continued. “Daphne does not want any of us to change, Eloise. If you actually took a second to listen to what others were saying instead of blowing things out of proportion, you might have realized this sooner.”

With that Fran left the room, feeling a bit empowered. She was not an assertive person most of the time so it felt good to do something like that. She just hoped her words did some good.

* * *

Eloise Bridgerton never had the closest bond with her elder sister, but then again, neither of them tried to make one when it became apparent how different their goals in life were. But given all that Daphne was willing to sacrifice for her, it showed that her sister still cared for her deeply and that maybe she had judged her too harshly.

The door to her sister’s room was open so Eloise slowly made her way into the space, her hands held behind her back as she observed her sister. Daphne was sat at her vanity brushing her hair before she left for a dinner with her betrothed and Lady Danbury at the dowager’s estate.

Her elder sister spotted her in the mirror and groaned. “Eloise, I am not in the mood for your…”

“I have come to apologize.” The writer quickly stated.

Daphne paused in her movements. The debutante placed down her brush and turned slightly in her chair to look at her sister.

Eloise cleared her throat before she continued. “I am sorry that I have been… difficult, and that I insulted you and the Duke.”

Daphne did not let her go that easy though. “Why?” She asked.

“Because I did not know the real reason you were so set on marriage… was so that we need not worry as much about ours.”

Daphne stood from her chair as she looked over her glove choices for the evening. “That’s not the only reason but it was a factor in my convictions, yes.”

Eloise stepped closer, now playing with her fingers in front of her stomach. “You did not need to do that you know. It has to be a burden.”

Her sister’s shoulders slumped as she turned around. “Eloise…” Daphne looked at her. “You are my little sister, it is my job to do what’s right by you. It is never a burden…”Daphne picked up a pair of long white gloves. “Despite how you constantly try to persuade me otherwise.” The Diamond paused for a moment as she looked back at her sister and took a step towards her. “But I must say, I’m sorry if it seems like I was putting too much pressure on you to continue your deportment lessons. Honestly, I think they might be beneficial for you if you give them a chance.”

Eloise looked down and played with her nails. “I am no good at those things I will only make a fool of myself.”

Daphne shrugged. “You won’t know that until you try. Not everything in life can be that simple for you, otherwise, you would never grow. The lessons are for life, not just marriage… and maybe one day you will marry, maybe you won’t but I want you to have the option.” Eloise looked up at her elder sister. “So that you may have a life more like the one you have always wanted… I know we could not be any more different, but there is one thing we do share. The certainty that you will make your own way in this world, one completely different from this marriage mart environment. I am sure of it, Eloise…

Daphne shook her head as she messed with her gloves. “But that’s not what I want. For as long as I can remember, all I have ever wanted is a love like the one Mama and Papa had. To be so enamored with someone that the rest of the world does not matter as long as I have him and that is what I have… I know how intimidating the social season can be, especially for women, but without risk, there is no reward. Following my heart was a risk but I was willing to take it and I could not be happier that I did. Because now I get to marry the man I love. He makes me happy and… as if I’m not alone for once.”

Eloise looked up at her at this statement but her sister would not meet her eyes.

“I just want you and our sisters to be fortunate enough to have something similar or even better than that. I want you all to be happy, just as I am.”

The writer nodded as she let her hands drop. “I am happy for you, sister… truly. But you are right.” Eloise went to sit in a chair. “The social season, the marriage mart, it just all seems so… barbarous. I mean…” Eloise’s arms flailed about. “Why must our only options be to squawk and settle, or to never leave the nest? What if I want to fly?”

Daphne regarded her for a moment before she sat in the chair next to her. “There is something else bothering you, isn’t there?”

Eloise bit her lip. “Penelope and I had a disagreement about the whole situation. I believed she also had the same convictions about marriage as I but…” She looked down. “It appears I was wrong.”

“Well, as I said, marriage may seem like the end of a life for you but to some of us, we are still of the school of thought that maybe something good can come from it. For me, I am getting to marry my best friend. Someone who understands and loves me.

…But if you really are still hesitant on debuting, maybe you should talk to Mama about delaying for another year until you are truly comfortable with the idea.”

The younger sister started playing with her nails again as she felt her heart race. “I do not know if I will ever be comfortable with being a part of all of it. Society and all its pressures.”

“Well, Eloise you will have to leave the house and explore the world at one point, despite all the flaws it may have. You cannot fly if you don’t leave the nest. You cannot sit and wait for society to change, you will have to go and change it yourself.”

Eloise had never thought of it that way before… and it was scary how right Daphne was. She nodded. “I will keep that in mind.” Eloise sighed as she stood from her seat. “I shall leave you to finish getting ready.”

The younger sister turned to leave but she felt Daphne grab her hand. “Eloise,” She looked back at her sister. “I love you.”

The writer smiled softly as she squeezed her sister’s hand. “I love you too.” Eloise let her hand drop and closed the door behind her as she left, the small smile stayed on her face as she walked back to her room.

Maybe they would never be quite on the same page but Daphne was right. If she really wanted her world to change, she would have to step out into society. But… she would do so on her terms, just as her sister had.

…Maybe they were more alike than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been by far the most difficult to write because it is so philosophical. I know that it will add to some stuff that I will be doing later on in the story but sometimes it felt like writing an essay on feminism. But also I wanted to take a moment to call out some of Eloise’s stuff in this chapter.
> 
> Here’s my thing. I love Eloise as a character I really do, she’s fucking hilarious and a brilliant addition to the story, but the way that she puts Daphne down for wanting to marry and dismisses the idea that maybe Penelope does want to marry doesn’t do it for me. There are multiple ways of being a strong woman and a feminist and I’m glad the show depicts that. The main thing with feminism is that we as women want to have the same opportunities and choices as men. This means that if we want a job and a life outside of the house we can. But if some women want to stay at home and be a housewife then they can do that too. The point is that they have options and we should never look down on a woman’s choice to be a housewife because running a household is still very much a job. Looking at you Mrs. Wilson!
> 
> But all in all, I just wanted a bit more relationship building between these two.
> 
> Also just thought about this and I feel like I should have addressed this sooner because I used the word so much, but for those you who do not know, a Dowager is a widow with a title. Lady Danbury is a Dowager Duchess and Lady Bridgerton is a Dowager Viscountess.
> 
> I did not know this word was until I saw it being used in other peoples’ stories for this fandom so I just wanted to define it for everyone because… knowledge.
> 
> I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story. It has been a great way for me to get back into writing after all that has happened last year. My dream is to have my own original novels published one day and this is really helping me get my writing style together. So thank you all for being a part of my writing journey. 
> 
> Just for fun, comment below your favorite short book. I want to read some fun books but I’m not trying to commit to anything super long right now. I read everything except horror because I am super paranoid so I would love any recommendations you all might have. See you in the next chapter.


	16. Little Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is feeling a bit insecure and Simon is determined to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you all really loved the dynamics and commentary that I put into the last chapter. I’m really happy that you enjoyed what I put in there. Just for the future though, let’s make sure that the comments stay a positive place and we don’t bring in too many negative vibes. I am not saying there was anything specifically negative in the comments but I just want to make sure that we keep up the positive vibes around this fic because that is what keeps me going. There is enough negativity in the world. With all that said, the Vitamin String Quartet’s covers of “Ice Cream” and “Issues” by Julia Michaels helped me through this chapter, and with that let’s get on with the chapter.

_Dear reader,_

_Is there anything more wondrous than finding true love? We read stories that make it seem like there is nothing greater and people watch and wait for souls to find their match, not a problem for two particular elite, I believe. While patience is a virtue, the clock may be ticking for certain debutantes as we near the halfway point of the social season. Maybe some are just not suited for marriage. Maybe some just missed their chance with the perfect suitor. Regardless, there is still time for scandal and this writer will be here to reveal it all._

_(Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, May 21, 1813)_

* * *

Daphne could not help but smile wide as her wedding dress took form. After years of dreaming about what her dress could look like, it was finally coming to life.

“Your wedding gown is a long way from being finished, Miss Bridgerton.” Madame Delacroix reminded her as she pinned the excess fabric around the dress. “I promise you will not be disappointed.”

Off to the side, her mother stood with a beaming smile that matched her daughter’s on her face. “She will need a new pelisse too,” Violet reminded the dressmaker. “And then the more intimate items.” Daphne’s eyes widened as she continued. “Four nightdresses, perhaps? Or five?”

Daphne scoffed. “What could I possibly need with five new nightdresses?”

The seamstress looked up from her work. “They are not for you, ma chere, but for your amoureux. What else do you think a honeymoon is for?”

Daphne let out a nervous chuckle as she glanced over at her mother, who did not try to elaborate on the woman’s words. “It will be a most special time dear. Yes, five. Five nightdresses will do nicely.”

Genevieve stood up from the floor as she looked over the pins before stepping back. “You should look over the fabrics to see which one you will like best for the outer layer.”

The debutante nodded as she lifted her skirts and she stepped down from the platform before wandering over to the available fabrics. Daphne looked at the rolls of fabric near the front of the shop while her mother and the seamstress talked. There was a sheer white fabric with green accents that made Daphne ponder. If her trousseau was truly for Simon, then maybe he would appreciate something that matched the brooch he always wore.

While Daphne was dreaming up the nightdress that could be made from it, the shop bell rang, indicating that someone else had entered.

“Daphne, how lovely to see you.” A honeyed voice said behind her.

Daphne grimaced before plastering a smile on her face and turning around. “Hello Cressida, how are you today?”

“I am well. Congrats on your engagement by the way.” The Blonde sighed as she ran her hand along some spools of silk. “I do hope your wedding planning will help keep your mind at peace.”

Daphne tilted her head. “Pardon?”

“Well, I can only imagine how you must feel about how the Queen is taking the news of your engagement. I mean, her nephew was completely enamored with you, her favorite debutante,” Cressida snipped. “and you snub him and break his heart…” Cressida smirked at her. “She must be livid. That has to put a damper on your engagement.”

Daphne gave her a tight smile. “Quite the contrary. I got a note of congratulations from her Majesty on her stationery just the other day.” The note had come as a shock. Daphne had expected the Queen to be furious with her refusal of the Prince’s affections but it seems that her Majesty was supportive of her impending union. There was even a possibility she might come to the reception. Daphne turned back to the fabric roll. “Though I do not know why my engagement concerns you so. I would have thought that you would have been pleased about the news, now the Prince is all yours.”

Cressida glared at her. “Not likely. His Royal Highness is returning to Prussia soon, which is all but your fault.”

“What do you mean by that?” Daphne was truly confused by what the Lady was trying to imply.

The Blonde walked closer to her. “You have gentlemen lined up to pay you tribute. Yet you did not hesitate to steal my chance for happiness away, did you? I knew the marriage market would make rivals of us, but I never thought you capable of being my enemy.”

The Diamond looked over at her. “I am not your enemy. I did nothing to encourage the Prince’s attention…” Daphne messed with the fabrics more. “Everyone knows I have been attached to the Duke since the beginning of the season and I had no intentions of giving him up. My fiancé might have allowed other men to make their affections known but I knew he was the one I wanted. The fact that the Prince did not return your affections was not my doing and neither is that fact that he has decided to leave London.”

Cressida scoffed. “Let yourself believe that… But then again you Bridgertons always think so highly of yourselves. If the Prince actually knew how… mediocre you really are, then he probably would not have looked twice at you. Besides, beauty does not require brains.”

Daphne whipped around to face the blonde. “The man made his choice… and I suggest you make yours.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” The woman said as she rolled her eyes at the Bridgerton.

The bride-to-be straightened her posture and held her head high. “In a short while, I will be a Duchess and you shall be just as you are now, unmarried and untitled.” Daphne stepped closer as she glared at the Blonde, who realized the meaning of the matter. “I do not consider you my adversary but I can if you do not choose your next words wisely. You can either be a duchess’s friend or her enemy. Take your pick… It is entirely up to you.”

She could almost see Cressida gulp as she stepped back. “The lace will look lovely for what you have planned. Good day, Miss Bridgerton.” With that, the other debutante left the shop.

Daphne walked back over to the platform, twiddling her fingers. She looked at herself in the mirror. There was more to her than looks, she knew that. But it was hard to see if anyone else noticed that as well.

* * *

Simon Basset was not used to having to be so demure with his rakish nature. So far this was the hardest part of being engaged. Every moment he was with his betrothed, he wanted nothing more than to press her against any hard surface and take her virtue right in the street. He knew she deserved better than that but how was he expected to behave himself when his bride-to-be tempted him so.

He sat across from her and watched as she wrapped her delicate mouth around a spoon of gelato as she dug into their newfound favorite treat. They finally got to reschedule their ice cream date from before and he had taken her to a stand in the square where they served baked pastries and a new shop that served Italian gelato, something that Daphne had never tried before but was clearly enjoying given the sweet smile on her face. How could any respectable man wait so long to have his bride all to himself?

Daphne looked up from her dish and noticed his lingering gaze. “What?”

“You are doing this on purpose.” Simon scoffed with a brow raised as he picked up a small sandwich from the tiered stand on their table.

“Doing what?”

“Teasing.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” His betrothed laughed, seeming genuine in her words as she stirred around her frozen treat for a bit before putting her spoon down. “I am just trying to keep my mind off some things.”

“Things?” Simon asked before taking a small bite of his food.

Daphne’s eye twitched. “Or someone.” She mumbled.

Simon swallowed as he waiting for her to continue, but she did not. “Who would be?” He prompted.

“Cressida Cowper.” She said in a biting tone.

“Ugh.” Simon groaned as he took another bite of his own treat. Miss Cowper and her mother were definitely one of the main pairs that Simon had wished to avoid when they started their ruse. The lady looked fine enough but she was truly devious in her nature.

Daphne nodded. “Yes, she was at the modiste when I was getting fitted for my wedding dress and she made some comments.” The debutante picked up her spoon again as she dug through her gelato. “And not about my fabric choices for my trousseau, which for some reason Madame Delacroix says that you would be more interested in than me.”

Simon snickered. “Is that so?”

“Yes, apparently I am to be fitted for five nightgowns.” Daphne admitted.

“Really?” Simon raised his brow as he put down his sandwich. “Well, that’s a shame.”

Daphne looked up at him. “Why?”

Simon smirked at her. “Because they will be ruined rather quickly.”

“And why would that be?” The Diamond scoffed as she shook her head.

“You’ll find out soon enough…” He said as he watched her put her spoon down again. She was still avoiding the question. “So what did Miss Cowper say? Specifically…”

Daphne gave a small smile. “Nothing of note.”

Not true. “Daphne…”

The Diamond laid her hands on top of the other at the edge of the table as she took a deep breath. She started to play with her gloves. “Just that… my countenance is the only thing I have to offer and that beauty does not require brains.”

The Duke sat up straighter in his seat. “Daphne…”

His betrothed shrugged. “I mean, Eloise said something similar to me yesterday, so it is to be expected that others would feel the same. Apparently, the fact that I am pretty is all I have to offer society.”

Simon was so tempted to drag her out of the shop and back to Hastings House so he could lock them in his room and he could make her forget all those hateful lies. But instead, he took a cleansing breath as he laid his hand on the table side closer to the wall. “Daphne,” She looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes were getting watery, which really made him want Cressida to choke on her hair ribbons. “You must know that is the farthest thing from the truth. You have never been nor will you ever be just a pretty face. For one, I doubt any other ladies of the town would go toe to toe with any man as you have on her rights. Nor do I believe any of them would still be regarded as such a kind soul after as you are. Not to mention, I have never met another person who has a mind and wit as quick as mine.”

Daphne let out a small laugh as he continued. “Daphne, you are not called a Diamond because you are pretty, it is because a woman like you is rare and precious to find... and I could not be happier to have you in my life.”

His betrothed let out a smile so wide and brilliant that the sun was envious. Daphne placed her hand on top of his and he moved his so that his palm was facing hers and he enclosed his fingers around hers.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She said. “For your kind words.”

“I have said nothing but the truth.”

Suddenly a tray of treats fell on the other side of the room reminding them that they were in a very public area still. Daphne took her hand back and Simon missed it immediately.

“Regardless,” She shrugged. “I wish we were alone so I could truly so you how… appreciative I am.” With that, she picked up her spoon and took another lick of her frozen treat.

Simon shifted in his seat as he tried not to focus on her lips what she could potentially do with them.

The wedding could not come fast enough.

* * *

Daphne latched onto Simon’s arm as he began to walk her home from their lunch date. She was certainly feeling better after their talk but there was still a thought that was nagging at her.

“What is to happen on our wedding night?” She asked outright. Simon coughed loudly, nearly drawing eyes to them as they continued to walk. He covered his mouth quickly with his other arm before looked over at her with bewilderment in his eyes as she continued. “I mean, what exactly is this act that everyone is so scandalized to talk about?”

Simon chuckled nervously as he looked elsewhere. “This is really a conversation you should have with your mother.” He glanced over at her. “I have already told you too much when I talked of… nighttime activities.” Daphne huffed as she tried not to meet his gaze which made him ask. “Speaking of which, did you end up partaking in…”

She looked at him sharply. “That is none of your concern.” While she did continue to partake in her… self-pleasure at night, more so after they had been reunited by their mamas, she still was still reluctant to share such information with anyone, even Simon.

He smirked at her. “Will you not tell your future husband of your more… sinful desires?”

Daphne felt herself blush as she looked straight ahead again. “I cannot… And when it comes to… marital acts, the fact of that matter is Mama refuses to tell me anything.”

A very true statement. So far, Daphne had only been scolded briefly about making sure to be cautious in not being caught in certain situations with the Duke. Her mother admitted she and the former Viscount had trouble controlling their passions until their wedding night so she did not expect the same of her daughter but not all of society felt the same way. But still, she failed to say what these certain situations and activities could be. She had an inkling of an idea from what Simon had told her but nothing beyond that. Every time she tried to ask, they were interrupted by a sibling crisis or another urgent matter.

“Well that is unfortunate, but still... it would be best heard from her.”

It took all of Daphne’s patience to keep herself from jumping up and down like a toddler. “Come now, you must tell me something.” She pleaded.

Simon shook his head vigorously. “I cannot.” He looked ahead with his head held high. “I am, after all, a proper suitor now.”

Daphne rolled her eyes at his mock integrity, acting as if he had been this demure this entire season. “Ugh, you are unbelievable.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Daphne laughed a little. He was truly teasing her. Then she thought back to their lunch date, he said that she was teasing him when she ate. Maybe he was feeling the same urges that she did when she saw him devouring his ice cream before… Maybe she could use that to her advantage. “Perhaps we can make a deal…” She felt Simon looked down at her. “You tell me what truly happens on a wedding night and I will tell you exactly what I have done at night…” She looked up at him. “In full detail.”

Simon cleared his throat once more as he looked forward. “Very tempting offer indeed, but I will have to mull it over… for when we are not in such a public space.”

They were still in the middle of the square with people bustling through the market stalls and strolling through. Not to mention, Rose, their chaperone for this outing was walking behind them, not close enough to hear their full conversation but still. Definitely not a proper place to hold such… intimate discussions. “Fair enough.”

Simon nodded as he squeezed her hands that were wrapped around his arm with his free one. “By the way, you are still coming to the boxing match tomorrow, yes?”

Daphne nodded. “Yes, my brothers will be coming along to chaperone, if you can call it that. I think they are just happy to be out of the house during Eloise’s violin lessons.” Soon after her talk with her sister, Eloise had apparently declared that she wanted to take up the violin instead of pianoforte and their mother granted her request. But as expected, she really was not that good yet and according to her brothers’ account of this morning, the sounds could make ears bleed, which made them most eager to accompany her to the match tomorrow.

Simon chuckled. “I am just glad you are taking the time to view such an… absurdity of a sport as you have put it.”

Daphne smiled. “Well, I can assure you I have probably taken in more brutal sights. I did grow up with three older brothers after all and they did not take it easy on me.” Before her mother truly understood what it meant to have a young lady on her hands after having three boys, Daphne could be found following her older brothers around and taking part in their roughhousing to get on their level to some degree. An absurd sight indeed but one that showed her the basics in fighting, something her younger sisters did not experience as Violet truly began to understand the nuances of raising a proper young woman.

Simon chuckled at the thought. “Well, that would certainly explain your… perfect form.” Simon said as his eyes wandered up and down her body.

Daphne blushed as she caught on to the double meaning of his words before she looked forward again. “Also, you have not taken a trip to the modiste during a silk shortage. If you think the mamas of the town are ruthless during the marriage mart you can only imagine how vicious they get when they cannot get new gowns.”

“How many gowns could a woman need?”

“According to society, hundreds. Honestly, I would not mind wearing the same gowns to multiple events but the town is so rigid about such things. Madame Delacroix’s work deserves to be worn more than once. But the people of the town don’t realize how privileged they are so they practically throw stuff away after wearing it once.” Daphne grew up reading stories of those who did not have the same affluent upbringing as her. The stories of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast made her realize that there were some things more important than material possessions, like love and family. While she did not have too many friends who were of a “lower” class, she resolved herself to never flaunt her family’s wealth in anyone’s face.

“You are right about that. Sometimes we get so caught in our frivolous lives we forget about those less fortunate, which is probably why Will is constantly bringing my ego down when I spar with him.”

“Well, no wonder he is such an accomplished fighter. Doing that alone is probably a proper fight in itself.”

Simon shook his head but a smile was still upon his face. “Maybe introducing you to him and Alice is a bad idea.”

The Diamond smiled as she held his arm tighter. “Nonsense, I am quite excited to meet your friends. They sound lovely and you obviously care for them both. They are like your family, aren’t they?”

Simon nodded. “Yes. Besides Lady Danbury, they are the only other family I have known.”

“Genuinely?” The young lady questioned as she looked up at her betrothed.

“Yes. My mother had no siblings or family left to speak of according to Lady Danbury and my father…” Daphne noticed his jaw clenched before he continued “he was never a family man.”

Daphne knew Simon was not fond of his father, for what reasons she did not know but she did not try to push the matter. “Is there anything else I should know about Will and Alice before I meet them?”

“Yes, any stories you hear of misconduct on my part should be taken with a grain of salt.”

“Perhaps,” Daphne giggled. “But we both know that you can be quite scandalous, Your Grace.”

“Why Miss Bridgerton,” Simon said as he looked over at her. “You say that if it is a bad thing. I believe everyone has their own… guilty pleasures.” His eyes wandered her body again. “Do they not?”

Daphne blushed again and it was not because of the heat. “That is a reasonable assumption.” She said as she bit her lip with a small smile on her face.

Simon raised a brow at her, which made her scoff a laugh and he quickly followed suit. While the day did not start off super enjoyable, spending time with her best friend always made Daphne smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to keep Cressida from having the complete gossip upper hand on our faves because… no. Not today, Satan. We are craving all the fluff and as I told some of you all, just because Simon is no longer a “rake” does not mean he won’t be extra rakish with his intended 😜.
> 
> But if you did not see, I just posted a one-shot of a rewrite of the Duel scene from the show, so if you could all check it out and comment over there what you think I would be very appreciative. 😊 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you are ready for the boxing match next chapter 😆, see you there.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I am not sure of how much we will see of characters or their stories but they will be there. Also, this fic is based only on the show for now. I have not read the books yet because as you can imagine it has sold out basically everywhere and I very much prefer print to digital so I don't know when I will have a chance to read them, so book lovers bear with me.
> 
> In the meantime, tell me what you think in a comment below. Long comments help me write faster.


End file.
